


Mercer's Folly

by sunnyautumnmorning



Series: Mercer's Mercy [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Revenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 54,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercer Frey has quite the reputation for being an unsavory character. Could it be contributed to an unrequited love? Things look different when a new member joins the Thieves Guild, but Mercer has to compete with Brynjolf-or does he? The new recruit has secrets of her own and a hidden agenda appears that could quite possibly be bad for those concerned. Will it end horribly for Mercer or will he survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Mercer Frey is an annoying character who is bad, bad, bad, I always have the sense that at some time in his earlier youth, he might have not been so bad...  
> I always have a sense of pity for the man(WHAT??) after I deal with him in the game and he meets his maker...  
> So the burning questions are...do I have sympathy for him? Yes, Maybe?  
> Will I kill him off?  
> Will he find a love that might change him?  
> I don't know how many chapters there will be, it is all up to Mercer Frey  
> and the strokes of the keyboard  
> Skyrim and its original characters and any quotes belong to Bethesda, not to me
> 
> wow, over 600 hits on this as of todate  
> thank you to all who have read this and have commented to me  
> you words of encouragement have meant a great deal to me  
> with sincere thanks... sunny:)

Mercer stared down at the ledger before him, the numbers blurring and running together.

He rubbed his aching eyes with the backs of his hands then looked around the cistern. It was quiet right now with everyone either settling down into their routine preparations for their next job or falling into bed. Brynjolf was by the cooking pot stirring a late night meal. He had just returned from Ivarstead, something about a debt he owed to the inn keeper, Wilhelm.

Mercer shook his head. _Since when did thieves owe debts to anyone? Probably had some girl he was seeing._

He returned to study the ledger; the task at hand of great importance. Skimming money from the Guild was extremely dangerous, but he could pull it off, _after all I am the Guild Master._

He had been amassing a fortune so great it could make one go mad. Mad yes, but Mercer was not mad; he was driven by jealousy. Jealousy could make one do things, and the revenge Mercer sought after was sweet. Mercer knew what he was doing. Ever since the day that Karliah had entered the picture and snubbed him for Gallus, ever since Gallus had grown tiresome, ever since he had been ridiculed by some person in his past, he had stepped onto the path he now held true to.

Mercer thought about one thing; wealth, his wealth. He loved the lavish lifestyle he currently was living. He would travel under the guise of business for the Guild only to be enjoying life’s pleasures. He ate the best food, stayed at the best inns in the best rooms, had the best women and partook in some darker vices.

Brynjolf cleared his throat, interrupting Mercer’s thoughts. “Mercer, I asked you if you thought anymore about that job.”

Mercer waved his hand irritably in the air. “Yes, yes. I thought about it. I doubt if this job you were speaking of is all that you make it out to be.” Mercer glared at his second in command. _Why is he pushing this now when the stakes are growing stronger?_ The upcoming job he was thinking of might just leave him sitting where he wanted to be. He wondered if he would ever have enough wealth.

He returned his concentration to the ledger.

“Well?” Brynjolf whined.

“Brynjolf, if you think this little job will help, then by all means go ahead, do it. Now if you don’t have anything else, I have work to do. You know work, what affords us this life that we lead.”

Brynjolf sighed and returned to the cooking pot on the other side of the cistern.

Mercer cleared his throat and stared at the ledger once more, hoping for no more interruptions.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark grey clouds rolled overhead releasing a torrent of rain that could have peeled the pelt off a sabrecat. Lightning flashed, striking a tree not too far from where she stood under a small outcrop of rock. It did not afford her any more shelter than if she was standing right out in the open, but at least she felt secure for the moment.

The bandits that had chased her were still out there somewhere, searching for her, wanting to relieve her of what she carried: a sapphire claw and the treasures she had found behind the door it opened. Her other valuable possession among the coin she had, was the dwarven bow she carried. It had been her mother’s, who had discovered it in a dwarven ruin–Raldbthar in the Pale.

Her mother had been an adventurer and after her father had been killed during the skirmish at Markarth, she had wandered the wilds searching for treasure. Unfortunately it had been tough for a woman alone with a child, but that child had grown up into this independent young woman who had a knack for finding treasure, and trouble.

Right now she lacked any hope of getting to her next destination, mainly because of the bandits. They had followed her from Ivarstead, where she had been checking into a barrow that the local innkeeper had informed her was haunted. Shroud Hearth Barrow had not been haunted, only guarded by a mad man in search of some treasure. The treasure had been a chest and there had been some strange dark wall with etchings that she did not recognize.

Now she stood, exhausted from running, soaked to her skin with the raging storm, she wished she had stayed in Ivarstead. _The guards there had been kinder than most I’d run into and might have aided me._ She had to make a decision: Make a break for it hoping the bandits would not see her, or take a stand–something she did not want to do.

Reaching around to her quiver, she checked her arrow count. There were five bandits, one of whom was an Orc. They were fierce fighters, outweighing her easily by three to one. With her slight frame and armor, Gynni might have weighed just shy of one hundred pounds. She was small, very small; standing only five-four, with short mousy brown hair, small blue eyes set in an angular face, pale skin and her ears were slightly pointed. Some mistook her to be an elf, which might not be too far off a description.

Her mother was of mixed heritage: Partly elf, Imperial, and Nord. Her father, Gynnur, had been a Nord. He had fallen for her mother, Talia, at an inn outside of Hammerfell near the border. She had been traveling with a Khajiit caravan, plying her tools and wares. He was a soldier looking for some comfort. What they had found was a love that created Gynni.

 

 

The bandit chief stood with steel war axe in hand, his chest heaving. The little bitch had ran, ran with her treasure. No, his treasure! He wanted that treasure and he wouldn’t stop until he found her and if by brute force he relieved her of it, then he would.

He had debts to pay and the man that held those debts scared him. He wasn’t scared by much, but this man was dark and rumor was to cross him meant death for sure. The reputation built up around such a man had been built over years of dealings with some unsavory associates, like himself. Funny how some of those associates had since disappeared, never to be seen nor heard from again; one of those unfortunate associates had been a friend of the bandit leaders. He shook his head and continued his search for the little bitch. When he found her he would make her pay, for sure.

Gynni peered through the rain. _Will it ever let up?_ As if the storm heard her it answered with rumbles and clashes that shook the ground where she stood. How long could she hold out here she did not know, but she had to move, and now. Creeping from where she stood, she advanced slowly to lean against a large boulder. To her right was a grove of trees; ahead was the dim outline of some tower. If she could make it there perhaps she would be safe. She ran as fast as she could towards the tower, weaving and ducking behind bushes.

The bandit chief saw her move from behind the boulder. It was time to finish this. He howled and leapt after her, war axe raised ready to strike. Gynni heard his howl and spun in time to duck his blade as it swung very close to her head. The other bandits seemed to hold back, waiting for their chance to strike.

Gynni rolled as the orc brought the war axe down missing where she had just stood. The Orc raised his head, his green eyes staring into Gynni’s.

He smiled, licking his lips. “I am going to enjoy this.”

Gynni notched an arrow and let it loose into his beefy bare chest. It didn’t seem to faze him at all. Pulling her daggers free from their pockets in her sleeves, she motioned for him to come at her. The Orc stepped forward smiling, dropping the war axe as he withdrew an orchish dagger from his side. The two warriors circled one another, waiting for the moment to strike. Gynni knew how to fight at a distance, but up close always terrified her. She watched the Orc looking for a weakness, then she saw it. He favored one leg, perhaps an old injury? 

Dodging to her left and rolling to her right, she easily gained the upper hand. Her dagger sliced through skin and muscle. Spinning around she pounced like a cat on its prey finding a soft spot just under his rib cage on his back and sank a dagger deep in up to its hilt.

The Orc sank to his knees, howling in pain. Gynni pounced again, but the Orc managed to swat her advance away like a dragonfly. He stumbled to his feet, not yet defeated by this little bitch. He lowered his head, running towards her and caught her, midsection, lifting her up in the air and throwing her to the ground.

The air, knocked out of her lungs, Gynni lay gasping. Her head was ringing, her left arm aching. The Orc laughed, standing above her. Gynni watched in fear as he bent down, grasping her armor under her chin and pulling her up to him; his face only inches from hers. His breath hot on her face.

“Not so tough now are you? I oughta skin you alive. But maybe me and the boys will have a little fun wit’ you.” He licked his lips, sniffing her. “I smell fear on you. Not so tough at all.”

Gynni’s hand found what she was searching for, her other dagger lay close by. The Orc never saw it coming when she sliced his throat open, his blood spilling onto her hand and arm. The warm sticky fluid spilt over the front of her chest as she shoved with all her might to roll his body off her. His eyes stared up at her, accusing her of her actions.

The other bandits saw him go down and wavered in their exuberance to attack her. This quarry was more than able to handle herself. They scattered leaving their leader to fend for himself.

Gynni yelled after them. “Go home. Tell them of the little warrior who bested you. If I see you again, you won’t be so lucky.”

 

 

Gynni continued through the onslaught of rain to the tower on the road ahead. She stepped onto a path that lead up to the tower to find a fire burning. A guard lay with his back posted against the wall to her left, and in front of her a guard lay sleeping on the ground. “Greetings?” She called to them. They did not stir. She moved towards them, kneeling beside the guard with his back to the wall and shook him. He slumped over, his head lolling like a doll’s to his side. He was dead, not asleep. Gynni jumped back, her hand slick with blood. Moving over to the other guard, she nudged him with her toe. He was dead too. What had happened here? She looked at the tower, and wondered if there was anyone else.

Climbing the rickety wooden stairs, she crept slowly, fearing that whoever had killed the two guards below might still be in the tower. At the top of one flight of stairs she snatched up a quiver with iron arrows lying on top of a barrel. Gripping her bow in her hands, she advanced, notching an arrow, ready to deliver a blow to anyone who might try to induce harm. Finally reaching the top landing, she discovered two more guards in the same predicament as the ones outside.

A chest in the corner full of probably stolen goods stood tempting her. Gynni hesitated for a moment. What harm could come of it? Sinking to her knees, she removed a lock pick from one of the many pockets on her armor and began the task of opening the chest. With a satisfied smirk, she picked the lock then opened the lid of the chest revealing the contents. Digging through the chest, she removed the small gilded elven dagger, a coin purse and an ebony ingot. She stood satisfied with her find, then was struck by some guilt. These guards had died maybe protecting this chest. Then she wondered why if they had been killed, did the person responsible for this not take the contents of the chest. Maybe they were not good at lock picking or maybe they were still lingering by, and she had interrupted them. Damn!

Quickly turning she ran down the stairs leaping at the bottom to the opening of the tower. Silence greeted her ears, but she took no chance. Re-notching the arrow, she moved out into the lessening rain to be greeted by a woman dressed in dark blue leathers leaning against the wall of the tower to her left.

“Well, well, what do we have here, a thief honing in on territory that doesn’t belong to them?” she purred. “My, my, what would they say if I were to return empty handed? You see my dear; I can’t let you walk with the contents of that chest. It doesn’t belong to you. I’m afraid you are going to have to hand that over, oh, and anything else you have of value.” She gestured to something over Gynni’s back. “I’ll be taking that bow too, if you don’t mind. Now be a good little girl and hand it over, slowly.”

Gynni swallowed hard, she had only one chance. Lowering the bow, as if giving in, she flexed her hand bringing bow up while releasing the arrow. It caught the woman under her chin, near her collar bone.

She yowled and sprang at Gynni. “You little bitch! I oughta slice you open!” She stopped her attack, when a man coughed and stepped around the corner dressed in similar leathers.

“Now, now Lyree, that is not how to treat our guest. She did you a favor by not cutting you down. I recognize an archer when I see one.” He turned to face Gynni, his face partially shrouded by his hood. “You must forgive my associate; she tends to be, a tad overbearing. I, on the other hand, can be quite charming when you get to know me. I’m Kryn.” He introduced himself with a smile. “I am at your service. Now if you wish to hand over the items you have, shall we say borrowed from the chest, we will let you go about your business. Sounds fair does it not, hmm?”

Gynni didn’t know whether it sounded fair or not. She was on high alert, one eye on Lyree and the other on Kryn. She didn’t like this, not one bit, and she certainly didn’t like when Kryn’s easy smile shifted to something darker, something menacing.

“If you wish to keep the items, then my dear, that is an entirely different situation we have for ourselves,” he delivered his ultimatum. Gynni saw no other way and handed over the items from the chest. Kryn held his hand out. “All of it, my dear.” Gynni looked puzzled, that was all of it. She had nothing else to give.

“No? Then perhaps I will have to teach you some manners regarding property of others.” Kryn advanced with the small elven blade in his hand glinting in the light.

Gynni ready herself for the onslaught. Lyree moved like a cat, circling around, while Kryn kept advancing forward, his knife swinging back and forth. Gynni backed down the path and onto the road in the direction of the little village that lay ahead. Her hands twitched, her bow coming up as she released an arrow at Kryn. Kryn was too fast; he dodged the arrow.

“You’ll have to try harder than that if you want to kill me.” His lips curling into a wicked smile, his eyes narrowing into slits, he kept up the advance. Lyree took lead now, her daggers in hand. “I just want what is ours. You give it over and I promise you can walk, with your life, maybe.”

Gynni grinned. “Sure. How about you walk away and I won’t put an arrow in your eye?” She notched an arrow quickly releasing it. It caught Lyree’s shoulder, glancing off her armor.

Gynni kept backing away, hoping someone in the village might see her.

She heard Kryn laugh. “No one is coming to your aid. You’re on your own.” Lyree smiled, “Too afraid to take us on by yourself? I thought you were…”

Her words were cut off sharply when an arrow whizzed through the air, missing her by mere inches. Lyree rushed forward, launching herself at Gynni, catching her shoulder, throwing her back against a guard who had come to inspect what was going on. The guard and Gynni collapsed to the ground.

A second guard turned realizing that there was trouble. Rushing forward, he notched an arrow and took down one of Gynni’s pursuer – Lyree by the sound of her cry. Kryn dodged his next arrow and rushed, dagger flying at the guard’s throat, releasing a spray of blood. A third guard catching the sight of her comrade falling shouted for help. Kryn ran in the opposite direction avoiding the guards who pursued, disappearing like a shadow into the trees.

“What in Arkay is going on?” inquired a woman wearing mining clothes as she rushed forward.

Gynni looked up at the people around her. “They were stealing from the chest in the tower,” she explained as she stood. “I think they killed the four guards that were there. I must have interrupted them. I was looking for shelter from the storm.”

Gynni thought it best to leave the details of her involvement with the chest out of the details.

“You are a lucky woman; they might have killed you too.” The woman in the mining clothes suggested.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mercer placed the last of the gold into the vault. He turned to Brynjolf. “It’s pretty bare in here. I think someone should do something about that don’t you think?” sarcasm dripping from his words.

If only they knew how much he had been skimming. The jobs were few and far between lately, but that was all thanks to this _‘string o’ bad luck’_ that Delvin Mallory had spoken about; that and the fact that they were cursed. The real reason was that contacts were disappearing as fast as Mercer could make them. He aimed to destroy what was left of the Guild, and he was _so_ enjoying it.

Closing the door on the vault he patted his pocket. Lowering his eyes he thought of what lay there. He didn’t need the vault key when what he had could open any lock.

Vex strode into the cistern looking all bitchy as usual. She whispered something in Brynjolf’s ear. He nodded then excused himself from Mercer’s side. “Yeah, sure go, as if there is nothing of importance down here for you to do.”

He turned his attention to Vex who stood smiling like a cat that had just ingested a mouse. “And what do you want?” he gruffly inquired of the pale blonde Imperial.

She stared coldly at Mercer, not giving into his cutting quips. “Nothing from you, Frey. Nothing at all.” She turned on heel and walked away.

Mercer would have loved to have stuck her with one of his swords, the snobby bitch she was. Cold as ice, she was, yet she was fairly decent at her job. She could infiltrate the best of defended places and pulled her weight in retrieving coin. _Shame she's like that,_   he watched her walk away, _I might have tried her on for size._

Mercer returned to the ledger on his desk and smiled. Things were rolling along nicely, quite nicely indeed.

Brynjolf stood at his stall in the market in the center of Riften.

Today he had Sapphire keeping watch on the bridge closest to the main gate. Then there was Maul who though worked for Maven, assisted from time to time. Maybe today something or someone would walk through those gates that would change the Guilds fortune.

It sure wouldn’t hurt him if it was her. He shook his head, what were the chances that she would even show up in Riften? Just because she was at Vilemyr Inn in Ivarstead did not mean she was headed in this direction. There must be hundreds of directions one could wander from Ivarstead wasn’t there? Weren’t there other places she could turn up at?

The girl had been young, and she was looking for coin. Wilhelm had mentioned checking the barrow.

He picked at a loose thread on his clothing thinking maybe he should just get to work selling his potions. _Ha! Potions of what; watered down elixirs that no more would cure a cold than the bunion on your big toe?_ It was all part of the scam, his cover to appear honest in the eyes of the public.

Honesty wasn’t his best trait; it really didn’t go with the thief’s lifestyle; but honest was what he was. He would tell you if you asked for the truth, his opinions sometimes cutting to the quick, and were often a dagger in the heart. He was honest with the Guild and with those he worked with: Delvin, Vex, Sapphire and the others. Most of all he was honest with himself. He knew this life was not going anywhere right now. The Guild was in dire trouble and it bothered him.

Now Mercer on the other hand, he would just be as likely to stab you in the back while he shook hands with you. Brynjolf knew this and made sure he always watched his back around Mercer.

 

 

Watching the comings and goings at the main gate of the city before her, Gynni had a bad feeling about this place called Riften.

With its moldy stone walls that looked like fire had touched them, to the man leaning against the post by the stables, there was something about this place that did not quite sit right.

Strolling back and forth in front of the main gate, a guard kept patting his pockets as if searching for something. Gynni wondered what it was he was seeking. Maybe he had a nice fat coin purse and was worried it might fall out of his armor. If it did, dare she pounce?

She strolled up to the door, walking with an air of authority, pausing to nod at the man by the stables who raised his hand in greeting.

A gloved hand came into her view blocking her entrance to the city. “Whoa! The gate is locked. You have to pay the tax.”

Gynni stood puzzled for a moment, what tax did one have to pay to enter a city? She knew sometimes you had to be on official business to enter, but this tax? It sounded like a scheme, a dirty thieving scheme to her and she did not like it; especially after having dealt with Kryn and Lyree.

“Tax?” she inquired.

“Yeah, the tax for the privilege of entering the city. Now pay up.” The guard stuck his gloved hand in her face waving it about.

“I won’t pay the tax. This obviously is some form of a shake down.”

Gynni’s voice rose louder as the man at the stables stepped away from the wall to see what the commotion was about.

“I’ll scream loudly and I’m sure your Jarl will hear me.”

The driver of the horse cart behind her jumped down from where he sat, coming over to see if he could lend any assistance. That caused the guard to lower his voice.

“All right, all right, just give me a moment to open the gate then you can go on in. No need to involve others.”

A second guard, who appeared from around the corner of the wall, sauntered over to speak to the guard Gynni had spoken to.

As Gynni entered the walled city the ruckus between the two guards grew pretty loud.

Maul was the first to see her enter. He motioned to Sapphire who then whistled a known call to Brynjolf.

Brynjolf walked to the corner of the Bee and Barb to peer at the figure heading his way instantly recognizing the small frame and the worn armor.Nodding to Maul, he returned to his stall picking up a bottle of the elixir and started selling his hope in a bottle.

Maul let her pass watching with veiled eyes as she slid by careful avoiding a couple to her right, deep in an argument.

Sapphire listened to the young Redguard, who whined about not having money to pay off his debt, all the while keeping one eye on the girl as she glided past.

Brynjolf saw her hesitate at the corner of the Bee and Barb, her hand clutching a satchel. He wondered what was of such value in there. Would he be able to relieve her of it if she came close enough? He knew he could. As if she had heard his thoughts, she drifted in his direction; eyes darting around, taking in the sights, the people of Riften. Her guard was definitely up.

Brynjolf took the opportunity to move in her direction, strolling right up behind her. “Ah, you there, what about a bottle of my fine elixir? Guaranteed to fix whatever ails you, only twenty septims.”

She spun around, on the defensive taking him in, gauging whether he was a threat.

He saw her pupils dilate at the prospect of danger. Her body language screamed for her to run, but perhaps it was his soothing tone that began to relax her. “Really lass, only twenty septims and you will feel better.”

Brynjolf stepped closer taking her in. She was looking up at him with blue eyes that made him feel like a deer in a trap. She was turning the trap back onto him. _Is she aware of it?_ _Is she that good at my own game? If she is, she could be just what the Guild needs, what I need._ He jumped at the last of that thought, _what I need?Where in Oblivion did that come from? I do not need someone in my life._ _Relationships get in the way, they end up costing too much, they cause nothing but trouble._

Yet here she stood-trouble. Standing wavering before him, like the first loaf of bread; freshly baked, straight out of the oven just waiting for his hand to reach out and take it for the taking.

 _Dare I? Would I?_ Brynjolf shook his head. There was an air around her, temptation at its finest.

“Lass, if you have the twenty septims I will sell you the elixir, if not move on.” He turned away to head to his stall, something pulling him back.

Gynni still stood there, blinking in the sunlight.

Her heart pounding, her eyes full of wonder at the sights, perhaps even at the sight of him: his reddish coppery hair, scraggly in places; past the point of needing a good cutting. His green eyes deep, penetrating, searching her soul. The hair on his chin needing a trim, obviously he did not shave which leant to what he was going for: rough, rugged, oblivious to the power of persuasiveness.Or his inherent ability to draw her in to his web; like the spider spinning around her, luring her to the center of his world.

He was so different from the other men she had encountered peddling their wares. This one was something special not to be toyed with or ignored easily. Gynni swallowed hard, gulping for air. He was sucking the air from her lungs, pulling her under like a wave that she found herself not wanting to fight.

Reaching into her coin purse she came up with the twenty septims for the elixir, handing him the coin.

A spark passed between their fingers, static perhaps, but none the less a spark. Gynni blushed. Brynjolf coughed behind his other hand his eyes flickering once more over her. _Like that first loaf of bread._

“Never done an honest day’s work in your life for all that coin that you carry, eh lass?”

Gynni looked at Brynjolf, her ire rising. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said you’ve never done an honest day’s work to gain that coin in your pocket, am I right?”

Gynni began to steam. “What business of yours is my wealth?”

“Well you see that is where you are wrong. Wealth is my business, lass. How would you like to make some coin?” Brynjolf shifted to lean closer to her.

Gynni squinted up at the tall man with the copper hair and deep green penetrating eyes. Obviously he had something in mind and that was what worried her. Her senses were screaming at her that he was a scoundrel, probably nothing more than a thief and that she should turn and run.

“I haven’t got all day lass.” He spoke softly to her.

“Excuse me?” She came back to her senses annoyed that she had drifted in front of him.

“I asked you if you wanted to earn some coin. I have an errand to run and I need a second pair of hands. And usually second hands are paid well. Are you willing to help me?” Brynjolf had set the bait now all he needed was the tug at the end of the line. He watched her mull over what he had suggested.

Gynni thought about it, it did not sound as if it was going to be trouble, but then she had not heard the proposal. “What is it that you want me to help you with? This errand that you have to do that requires a second pair of hands?”

Brynjolf knew in that moment that he had her in the palm of his hand. “I want you to steal something and then plant it on someone. Someone that is, shall we say being a nuisance.” Brynjolf folded his arms across his chest. “They have annoyed the wrong person and that person wants something to be done about it. A few days in the jail should be enough of a hindrance to make the nuisance stop, meddling.”

Gynni scoffed, “Sounds like two children fighting over some toy to me.” She hesitated for a moment. “Wait, I know what this is, you are the one that is annoyed, by someone else. You want to put someone in jail because they are bothering you. The question is why?” She looked up into Brynjolf’s face. “What is it that you are doing that they are meddling in? Could it be something, illegal?” Gynni stepped back from him, her eyes growing large. “You are doing something illegal! Well I won’t have a part in it.”

She turned to walk away when he reached out and gently caught her arm. He applied just enough pressure to her arm to keep her in place.

“I don’t offer twice.” He spoke between clenched teeth probably a little harsher than he actually meant to.

Her face creased with fear. Flashes of the man Kryn and his accomplice Lyree danced before her. They had been thieves ready to relieve her of her valuables. Now this man was maybe going to relieve her of more than that.

Gynni made a move to scream.

Lowering his head to her lips, he kissed her cutting her scream off. He maneuvered her towards a corner away from prying eyes, his lips never leaving hers. He drank her in, relishing the taste of her sweet mouth. He moaned softly wanting more of her. Pushing her up against the wall, he removed his mouth from hers placing one hand over her mouth.

He could see her eyes were wide with fear and anger.He underestimated her ability to protect herself in such a situation.

Her knee drove up and made contact with his crotch. As he bent over in excruciating pain she hit him on the back of the head with her elbow driving him down to his knees.

She slipped away, heading towards the lower levels of the city hoping to find refuge in its darkness away from him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The stairs shook with her weight as she ran quickly down towards the lower level of the city. Her nostrils were assaulted with the smell of mold and dampness. It was dim, dirty and did not look like it was the best choice she could have made; but at least she was away from him. Running across a plank bridge she spied a barred gate and behind stood a door. Pausing to listen for any footsteps behind her, she pushed through both into the darkness within.

With her heart hammering loudly in her ears, Gynni stood breathless for a moment. She could hear his grunt of pain as he doubled over. Served him right, grabbing her like that; but what was more upsetting was that kiss he planted on her. _How dare he kiss me!_ A smile crossed her face as she touched her lips, he would think twice before doing that again.

Gynni waited for a second until her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the hallway she was in. A set of steps led her down towards a flickering light further ahead. As she approached she could hear two men talking. She hesitated, what if it were thieves or worse mercenaries?

She carefully approached, not seeing the tankard on the floor, sending it skittering towards them.

“What was that?” one of the men asked, turning with his weapon drawn.

“I think we got us some company.” The second man appeared with bow and arrow ready to fire.

Gynni pushed back into the darkness hoping not to kick something else on the floor. The two men rushed past her the way she came affording her the opportunity to slip by. She ran past their fire around a corner, stopping in time at the edge of a ledge dropping away to the dark floor below. Behind her she could hear the men coming back her way. She quietly lowered herself down to the darkness staying close to the wall.

Ahead of her to the right she could see the faint line of light from a torch, hidden in a recess. Walking slowly towards it, she discovered an alcove and a door. What she didn’t see was the skeever as it lunged forward at her throat. She managed to knock it back, then impaled it with the end of the bow. It twitched and shuddered then lay dead. _Ugh! I hate those things._

Slowly pushing the door open she did not see the trap until the last second. A spiked mace ball swung towards her head, missing it by mere inches. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Got to be on guard,_ she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she moved forward cautiously. To her left there was another door. When she opened it she was rushed by a madman throwing punches at her head. Ducking his blows she spied a mace on the floor. Grabbing for it, she brought it up connecting with his chin and sending him crashing onto the floor where he lay unconscious.

She ran this time, not caring what was ahead of her. _What was this place, a mad house full of denizens, criminals and lunatics?_ Did they know the coppery headed individual she had dealt with out there? Through tunnels she ran, up stairs with hidden traps set to maim or kill trespassers. Round corners, tunnel after tunnel she followed thinking there was no end. Chest heaving, sweat dripping from her brow she pushed on hoping that she could find refuge soon. Her legs burned as did her chest from running. Her stomach ached from hunger and she wanted desperately to be out of this hole.

She rounded a corner and entered a room with barrels, a long table and three alcoves leading to doors. The first alcove led to a raised bridge, but somehow she missed the lever on the wall that would have lowered the bridge. A second alcove led to a door that was locked tight. The third door opened revealing a chamber that soared high above her head.

The floor before her dipped down creating a large pool of water in the center of the room. On the other side she could see torches flickering. Suspended at the edge of the pool was a small dock with tables and crates and someone sitting in the shadows.

Hesitant at first she prayed to Kynareth that they would be hospitable towards her. Skirting the pool she crossed a rickety wooden bridge being guarded by what appeared to be a mountain of a man. He growled as she passed by.

The torches spluttered casting their light around the crowded area that appeared to be a tavern. A man stood behind the counter wiping tankards, speaking in hushed tones. A short bald man sat at a table eating what appeared to be venison, he looked up as Gynni approached. A pale tall blonde woman stood with arms crossed watching Gynni approach with vague interest.

And there, standing with his back to her, the coppery headed man. Gynni’s heart sank as he turned, placing his hands on his hips. “Well, well, color me impressed lass. I wasn’t certain I’d ever see you again.”

Gynni backed away her leg bumping into a table sending the items on the table to the ground.

“Whoa now lass, no one is going to hurt you. I was just telling my friends here about you and your potential to join us.” He moved forward slowly, not wanting to spook her.

Gynni snapped, “I’m not joining you! Are you crazy? I refuse to join you.”

“Well then, why are you here if not to join up? Look we got off on the wrong foot.” Brynjolf advanced towards her. He saw the fear in her eyes, she was a cornered rat.

Gynni pulled her bow around, the arrow notched so quick no one saw her move.

Brynjolf raised his hands in defense. “Whoa. You wouldn’t cut down an unarmed man would you? I don’t believe in killing, lass, but I do believe in it when necessary.” He lunged forward snatching the bow from her hands. He shoved her down into the nearby chair and snarled at her. “If you’re going to kill me, then you better do it before I kill you. I don’t take to being threatened lass. All I wanted was you to assist me in a job. No harm would have come to the other parties involved or to you. See, I just wanted you to plant a stolen ring on someone to send a message. No harm, no foul.”

Gynni fidgeted on the chair under Brynjolf’s intense stare. “It still is illegal what you wanted me to do. What if I got caught and ended up in jail?”

The bald little man at the nearby table, wiped his hands on a linen napkin and stood. He walked over to Gynni smiling. “Now then, that would where I come in. See. I would come n’ get you, bail you out. Us bein’ friends n’ all.” He stuck out his hand. “Delvin Mallory, at your service.”

Gynni blinked, looking at him, _they're crazy!_

“It’s rude not to be nice to people when they offer you their hand in friendship.” Delvin huffed as he turned to Brynjolf. “I don’t know about this one, boss, somethin’ ain’t right about ‘er.” 

Brynjolf threw his head back and laughed, a big hearty laugh. He grabbed a nearby chair turning it backwards then sat on the seat, leaning his arms on the back of the chair in front of Gynni. “Lass, I’m offering you an opportunity to make some coin. One job. Easy. Do it and then walk, but, if you like the coin that comes your way. Stay with me for a while.”

The tall blonde snorted, “Oh this is too touching. Come on Brynjolf, she isn’t interested. She doesn’t have the guts or the stuff to do it. Cut her loose.”

“That’s enough Vex.” He snapped. “Give her a moment to think it over.” Brynjolf turned back to Gynni, rubbing one hand to and fro over the top of the chair back.

 

 

“Okay lass, I’ll give you a moment, then I’ll create a distraction. Try not to get pinched, all right?” Brynjolf smiled at Gynni.

Gynni nodded wondering how she ended up in this predicament. The man was _very_ persuasive. Gynni picked her way through the market over to Madesi’s stall. Leaning against the wall feigning disinterest she waited for Brynjolf to begin.

“Everyone, everyone gather around. I have something of importance to say. Now, now people, no shoving, gather around.” _They flocked like sheep to me, fools they are._ His lips curled into a smile, as he began his speech.

Gynni waited until they were hooked. _How could they not be, he is very charismatic. He could probably sell a swamp to you and you would still think it was good land. He had managed to talk me into doing this job for him._ Gynni sighed.

She sank down behind Madesi’s stall, picking the lock on the shutter-door. Then she picked the lock with ease on the small chest containing the ring. Pocketing it, she moved quickly to where Brand- Shei sat listening to Brynjolf drone on about the effects of his latest elixir. Creeping as close as she dared she checked to see if anyone noticed her. She stretched out her hand and deftly dropped the ring into his pocket then scurried away popping up beside some woman dressed in fine wear.

Brynjolf coughed. “I see my time is up. No takers for this fine elixir? Sorry to have wasted your time.” He turned to Gynni as she sauntered over to his stall. “I thought for sure you were going to get pinched. A guard was standing not too far from you. I guess you are a born thief, better than I thought.”

Gynni blushed. “It was easy. I’ve opened many chests under more intense pressure than that. So now what?”

Brynjolf laid his hands on her shoulders to turn her as two guards approached Brand-Shei, who was holding Madesi’s ring in his hand. He spluttered about not knowing how it had come to be in his pocket.

“The job is done, lass. Now I hand you your pay and you walk away, just like we agreed on.” Brynjolf fumbled in his pockets coming up with a sizable coin purse. He took her hand and laid it there. His eyes searching her face for a glimmer of something he hoped would happen.

“There has to be a mistake, it’s too much weight. It was an easy job.”

“Yes lass, it was and I couldn’t have done it without you. I told you a second pair of hands would be paid well. Well, off you go. I’m sure you have places to go.” Brynjolf turned to his stall, he counted the heartbeats.

“I, uh, I could stay… for just… just a little while. I mean… I have no real place to rush off to. I’m sure I could find something to do here, in Riften, if you… if you want me. I mean, if you have more work for me that is.”

His heart skipped a beat. _Gotcha! I have you, hook line and sinker._ The prize fish on the end of his line and he would make sure this one didn’t get away.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Mercer shoved the last of the coin purses into the chest in the cellar of Riftweald Manor. He ascended back up the way he came, careful to reset the traps.

Closing the false panel on the back of the cabinet he had specially commissioned, he smiled to himself. _Things are going according to plan._ His little foray into Solitude had turned into success, but then again, he had no doubts about that. His powers of persuasion outmatched anyone’s. His only annoyance was the new recruit that Brynjolf had recently acquired. She might present a problem, she asked a great deal too many questions. He was sure she could be taken care of just like the rest of the mindless inhabitants of the cistern.

Mercer allowed himself some time to eat and drink, then went to his bed chambers for some rather strenuous activity with a young woman from Solitude. When he was satisfied, he ordered one of the thugs he had hired to keep an eye on the manor, to dispose of her.

 

Weeks later, Gynni sat with Delvin going over some plans for a job he wanted her to do. Their heads close together, they whispered amongst themselves.

Vex strolled by. “Oh. Don’t you two look all cute and cozy. Planning another job Delvin? Make sure she doesn’t blow this one. I had to clean up her last job in Solitude.”

Gynni cleared her throat, anger rising. “That’s cause you blew what you were supposed to do. You know, Vex, I think you did it on purpose. Are you afraid I’m going to replace you?”

Vex flew at Gynni.

Vekel stopped her from getting too close. “Ladies, ladies, please, not in here, take it outside if you’re going to cat fight. I just had those chairs replaced after your last brawl.”

Brynjolf appeared from the way of the cistern, a parchment of some kind in his hand.

“Brynjolf, you’re just in time.” Vekel announced. “I think you need to take these two to the lake and cool them off before my place gets trashed again.”

Brynjolf sat at the counter absorbed in a parchment in hand.

“Stay out of it Vekel,” Vex warned, “or you’ll end floating in your pool over there.”

Vekel gritted his teeth, returning to stocking his shelves.

Delvin noticed Brynjolf’s lack of interest in the current situation and wandered over to where he sat. “Bad news, Bryn?”

Brynjolf nodded, “Yes, it seems to be all we ever get. Someone killed one of our associates in Solitude. They got a little too greedy it seems. Erikur doesn’t want to deal with us anymore until we can prove that we have our Guild in order. That closes us off to the East Empire Company. I hope that slimy bastard Gulum- Ei had nothing to do with this, can’t trust that damnable lizard.”

“That’s bad Bryn, like I say it’s a curse. Something or someone out there is mad at us.”

Brynjolf sighed heavily, “You know Delvin, old pal, I think you might be right.”

Brynjolf set the parchment aside looking over at Gynni. He thought with her being in the Guild that things would get better. He stood and walked over to her. “It’s time for you to see what we really are all about, lass.” He motioned for her to follow him through to the cistern.

He moved to a wardrobe and unlocked a secret panel revealing a dimly lit hallway.

Gynni swallowed hard, she was nervous.

Brynjolf moved down the hallway to another locked door and hesitated. He turned and looked at Gynni, then nodded.

 

When Gynni stepped through the door, and saw the scope of what lay behind, she was the least to say impressed. She had only ever been in the Ragged Flagon and slept in a bed they had placed in a tiny alcove in a corner across the from the pool. This was her first venture into the inner sanctum of the Thieves Guild.

The circular chamber soared high above her head. Water poured in through two storm drains from above down to a circular pool surrounding a stone hub in the center of the cistern. Gynni could see beds and wardrobes scattered around the outside stone walkway of the hub. A cooking area was to her left where someone was hunched over stirring a pot of food. She heard the slap of an arrow as it struck a target, she heard the laughter of a woman. Someone was sharpening a weapon over in the dimness.

In the center of the stone hub across one of the wooden bridges leading to its center, stood a man. Brynjolf walked to the center of the cistern and introduced her to Mercer Frey, who stood impatiently waiting with arms crossed.

“Mercer, this is the one that I was talking about.”

He did not look the least impressed by what he saw.

Brynjolf recognized his cold, disinterested attitude.

“This had not be a waste of my time, Brynjolf.” He snapped at his second in command.

Mercer turned to scowl at Gynni. “Before I continue I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by my rules, you walk away rich. You break my rules and you lose your share. Do I make myself clear?”The words spilled from his lips without an ounce of compassion.

Gynni nodded, understanding that this man Mercer was not to be toyed with at all.

Brynjolf stepped forward. “I have a few jobs that she can do to get her feet wet Mercer.” Brynjolf offered.

Mercer glared at him, his lips thinning out, his eyes narrowing to slits. “It’s on you Brynjolf is she fails, just remember that.”

Mercer moved to walk away.

“Mercer, aren’t you forgetting something?” Brynjolf asked hesitantly.

Mercer turned, his eyes looking at Gynni, he folded his arms over his chest. “Since Brynjolf assures me you’ll be a benefit to us, you’re in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild.”

Mercer walked to his desk. He glared towards the two figures standing in the center of the cistern. He might have to take care of them soon. Interference would be dealt with severely and lately Brynjolf was asking too many questions.

Mercer patted his pocket. _Soon, soon I will leave them all behind._

 


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean you don’t want to do this job? I got you into the Guild lass, to do these kinds of jobs.” Brynjolf motioned for Gynni to sit on the edge of his bed. “I have a client that is not happy about what is going on and wants a message sent, loud and clear. You are to go and speak to them. They will have the items to be delivered to me. I need you to do this lass.”

Gynni contemplated what she had been told. “I know what you said Bryn, but I have something I have to take care of. I only need one day. Can I delay this job that long?”

Brynjolf wondered what it was that was of such importance to delay a job. Gynni made no effort to tell him that it was a personal issue, a favor she owed someone she met in Solitude.

Brynjolf continued. “Talk to Vex when you are done whatever is so important, she'll be helping you with lock-picking training and then see Niruin. And lass, be careful around Vex.”

 

 

Gynni held the coin purse in her hand, weighing the weight. A satisfactory smile spread across her face.“I will take care of this with the utmost diligence and discretion.”

The man dressed in the hooded cloak nodded his head. The other man just stood in the shadows under a pillar, silent.

Gynni disappeared down the steps of the temple, lying in ruins just outside of Solitude, where she had chosen to meet.She then took the horse cart, near Katla’s farm back towards Riften.

 

 

Vex was standing in the Ragged Flagon, when she returned,leaning against the post; her usual position. Gynni did not like the blonde Imperial at all. She was cold, cruel and catty. Any chance she had to belittle Gynni, she would.

“Well, I’m surprised you are still here.” She peered down her long nose at Gynni. Her haughty stance not lessening.

“Brynjolf sent me to see you about some training.” Gynni spoke quietly.

“Well, I guess you have come to the right person. After all, I am the best at what I do. Fortunate for you.”

Gynni shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, fortunate for me.” She rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Are you finished with those locks or do I have to show you, again, how to open them?” The words stung Gynni’s ears.

“Just back off and give me a moment longer.” The dwarven chest did not want to open. She was sure the bugger was rusted or that Vex had done something to it.

The slap that was delivered to her shoulder almost pushed Gynni to the ground. She whirled around quickly, kicking the feet out from under Vex.

Vex stumbled and almost fell to her knees. Her head down, hair hanging in her eyes, she spoke through clenched teeth. “If you ever do that again, I will kill you.”

Gynni heard a snicker behind her and found Niruin there, standing with arms folded over his chest. A huge grin appeared on his face as he winked at her.

“Ah, Vex, had a fall did we?” He directed towards Vex.

Vex stood, walking towards Niruin, with fists flexing. “I should punch your face in, but I think it might improve your looks and we wouldn’t want that now, would we.” She pushed past him disappearing down the corridor.

Niruin laughed, turning to Gynni. “You are a feisty one at that, aren’t you?”

Gynni smiled up at him. “She is very…”

Niruin nodded. “I know, I know, but she is good at what she does. But she is cold as the winds of Winterhold. Now, enough about her. You are due to train with me.”

 

 

Mercer watched as she strode into the cistern looking for Brynjolf. _His little pet, come to follow him around all day, hanging on his every word._ It was sickening watching the carrying on. This was a place of business not a pleasure house.

Mercer straightened as she wandered in his direction. He waved her away not wanting to talk to her. He felt a twinge of something he had not felt in a long time. _Could it be jealousy?_

Gynni found Brynjolf watching Sapphire, who was working on her dagger technique in the training room. Niruin was shooting arrows trying to increase his speed of delivery. Brynjolf stepped behind them walking towards her, a big smile appearing on his face. She felt her heart jump as he drew nearer.

“You made it back, lass and in one piece. I guess I was right about you. I hear the client was satisfied, even though he had to wait."

Gynni smiled. She handed the satchel and coin purse over to Brynjolf.

He waved the coin purse away. “That goes straight to Mercer." He glanced at the parchments in the satchel. "Is this all there was to be delivered to us for the client?"

Gynni nodded. "I assured him you would personally see that it is planted on the man as soon as Mercer looked it over."

“Good job, lass. Take it to Mercer.”

 

Mercer tapped the quill he was holding against the ledger. Everything looked to be good. He paused when he sensed her approach. _She is quiet, too quiet._ He looked up at her standing there before him.

She half smiled handing him the coin purse and the satchel. “This was what I was to pick up. Brynjolf told me to hand it to you directly.”

Mercer snatched the satchel from her hands, opening it and began reading the parchments inside.

Gynni nodded stepping away from Mercer’s desk. “Mercer?” She paused turning back to him.

He looked up at her from the parchments. “What now?”

“Thank you.”

Mercer frowned. _Why could she be possibly thanking me and for what?_ He gazed at the spot where she had stood; too bad she was so infatuated with Brynjolf. He might have been able to use someone like her.

 _It had been the same with_ …no, he would not allow himself to think of her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Mercer! Mercer Frey!”

Mercer looked up at the approaching Maven Black-Briar. She was holding a parchment in her hand and did not look the least bit happy.

“What is this for?” She waved the parchment in his face. Her tone implying that it was his fault.

Mercer sighed, “Now what Maven?”

She thrust the parchment upon him. “This! Why the Oblivion am I receiving a bill for services rendered not previously discussed, from you? What are you thinking? Do you take me for a fool? I refuse to pay this, let alone acknowledge it! You have some nerve; I ought to have you thrown in jail! You and that little bitch.”

Mercer took the parchment and read it. A slow smile began to cross his face, then he stopped. “Well, well, it seems our latest recruit has some business sense after all, Maven." He stressed her name. "This is quite interesting, her going after you for payment for the extra service provided. Looks like you owe her some form of extra payment. I will speak to her about this. Blackmailing the Black-Briars is not a good idea.”

On the inside Mercer couldn't help but laugh. _This little recruit is more than what I thought she was._ _To try and go up against Maven is ludicrous. Does she not realize what could happen?_

Maven stomped away grumbling that he had better deal with it. Mercer just smiled.

 

He found her later that evening sitting on the edge of the docks by the Riften Fishery; bare feet dangling in the water, her hair wet, fishing pole in her hand. He crept up behind her watching her for a few minutes.

He cleared his throat. “Is this what you’re supposed to be doing? No jobs you should be finishing?”

Gynni stared up at him, brushing her bangs out of her blue eyes. “I finished those jobs Vex gave me. I was getting my dinner.” She motioned to the basket of fish beside her. “Girl has to eat you know.”

Mercer scanned the lake, squatting beside her. “Maven came to visit me today. I guess you thought you could take her on?”

Gynni pulled the fishing rod out of the water and deftly removed the salmon from the line. “She owes me for services that were not part of the original deal. A job is a contract set out between two parties that have certain conditions. I had to take care of a situation that was not mentioned in the original contract; therefore that falls into the grey area she so much liked to point out to me.”

She peered into face seriously. “I did the required job, Mercer. Extras are extras. I don’t work in shades of grey; I too, like Maven, like everything black and white.”

Mercer thought about what she said. Yes Maven was very particular about what was what and it seemed in this case, that she did in fact owe for the extra service. “I’ll have your money at the cistern, if you can drag yourself away from fishing.”

Gynni’s face broke out into a huge smile. “Thank you, Mercer.”

 

Mercer handed over what he thought would be a satisfactory amount for taking care of the problem. No need to let Maven know that he had paid Gynni.

He watched Gynni carefully count out the coins before they disappeared into the one of the many pockets on her armor.

“How about a drink? My treat Mercer?”

Mercer was dumbfounded. No one had ever asked him to go for a drink. This girl was different. “No, I have work to do unlike some members of the Thieves Guild.”

She smiled at him. “Some other time then.” Walking away she paused turning back. “You know it wouldn’t kill you for you to spend time with your Guild members, even if it just sharing a drink. Then maybe they wouldn’t think you’re such a cold bastard. Just saying, Mercer, no shades of grey with me.”

 _No shades of grey with her._ She spoke as if they understood each other. Mercer liked that. _Maybe this girl isn’t what I thought, Brynjolf’s little pet, another notch in his armor._ She didn’t come across as being the type to easily swoon under his charismatic charades. And Mercer knew very well how many women had fallen under Brynjolf’s spell.

Mercer picked up the quill and made the necessary changes to the ledger, then tapping the quill he set it down.

_Maybe I do deserve that drink after all._

 

Gynni felt the hand on her back before she heard him slide into the seat beside her. He handed her a bottle of ale and smiled.

Vekel stood behind the counter cleaning tankards and stared at the man who seldom entered the Flagon. Vex and Delvin exchanged looks, while Brynjolf just watched with veiled eyes.

Mercer turned to Vekel. “Vekel, another round, if you have the time.”

Gynni just smiled.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The manor stood silent and dark. Mercer opened the door ushering Gynni inside.

Gynni looked around wavering slightly from the amount of mead she had consumed. “Do you live here?” She inquired, her hand touching a table, fingers trailing along the wooden walls.

Mercer nodded, watching her like a wolf sizing up its next meal. He liked her being here. _I could get used to this_. “I rarely stay here, but I thought the privacy would be more in kind to what I have in mind.”

Gynni turned to look at the man before her. “And what is it that you have in mind Mercer?” Her voice low and sultry.

Mercer strode towards her and pulled her roughly into his arms. His desire rising as he brushed his lips across her cheek. He breathed into her ear. “I want you, my dear.”

Gynni wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining his hair around her fingers.

He moved his mouth to hers and kissed her, feeling her begin to relax. His tongue probing her mouth, he dropped a hand to her lower back, and forcing her closer.

Gynni gasped for air. Her eyes coming up to meet his.

He led her to the bedroom where he pushed her down onto the bed. His hands working quickly to undress her. He started with her cuirass, then moved to her boots and finally yanked her pants off. His appetite increasing for this woman.

Gynni giggled, sitting up she fumbled with his cuirass, removing it slowly. Her fingers tracing the many scars present on his bare chest. “You’ve seen a lot of battles” she murmured as her lips kissed each one. “How many are from women who tried in vain to fight you off?” Her fingers caressing his skin.

He spoke with ragged breath. " I have a more important task for you to worry about." 

She moved off the bed to stand away from him, then quickly shed the rest of her clothing and stood naked before him.

Mercer sat on the bed drinking her nakedness in. He liked the sight before him. He stood walking around her, his hands touching her breasts. He stroked the back of her thighs, up over buttocks then around to her flat stomach. His fingers found the dark patch of hair at the top of her legs and he felt her shiver. He pushed her down onto the bed and grabbing her legs, he pulled her closer to him. He thrust into her causing her to moan with pleasure.

Mercer groaned, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back to kiss her deeply. _You are mine._

 

 

After their night of passion, she was his. He could ask her to do anything for him and she would. He lavished her with little presents. He sent her on jobs for him and she never asked any questions. She returned to him and his bed. Mercer stared at the parchment on his desk, his thoughts straying to that particular evening when he first took her to the manor and eventually took her. He smiled slyly.

He watched her now as she practiced with Niruin. He did enjoy his private time with her. _It would be a shame if it had to end._ He wondered if he could afford to take her with him when he finally left the Guild. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to let this go on; but he knew for the moment he could not do without her. Mercer returned to the parchment, but his eyes returned to the woman he was falling for.

 

 

Brynjolf watched from his bed, as Gynni she sat on the edge of Mercer’s desk. He watched as she leaned towards him, obviously flirting with him; her hand reaching out quickly to touch his cheek. He knew there was something between them. Brynjolf felt bile rising in the back of his throat. He cracked his knuckles, flexing his hands. _I hate this._ Hated what she was doing. _Mercer is dangerous._ Brynjolf feared for Gynni. She could take care of herself, but Mercer was too sly. Brynjolf decided he better put someone else on keeping an eye on her, just in case.

 

 

Gynni rolled through the next jobs assigned by Delvin and Vex. She was bringing a great deal of coin into the Guild. For once, the others thought that this was the return of the Guild.

Brynjolf had his doubts. Things were still in a bad way down here. For all the jobs that were being done, the coin did not seem to match. The vault was not brimming with coin as it should have been. Contacts disappeared, or dried up. Whispers of the Thieves Guild being in dire straights wafted from every direction. Brynjolf thought that maybe Mercer was skimming from the profits. He wouldn’t put it past him, the bastard he was. But that was not all that was bothering him.

The report of Gynni’s movements made him worry. But further down the report was a note of her slipping to Solitude and losing her tail. It was as if she knew she was being followed. _What in the Oblivion are you up to lass?_ Brynjolf thought about the first day he had seen her in Ivarstead. He shook his head. _Get a grip Bryn, she isn’t interested in you._ He walked to the edge of the pool in the center of the cistern and sat down. He thought about the many women that had entered his life, none of them were like Gynni though. She was like that loaf of bread he had stolen so long ago. She was that entrancing.

Brynjolf sighed, he was not sure what to do, he knew he had to do something.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Gynni entered the cistern to find it empty which was unusual. Passing by Brynjolf’s bed she noticed it sitting askew and one of the legs was broken, the coverings were scattered on the floor. What was going on?

Heading through to the Ragged Flagon she strolled over to Vex.

Vex looked Gynni up and down as she held her hand out waiting, with foot tapping, for the requested items. Handing Vex the sapphire and the flagon she had stolen, Gynni wanted to make a comment but kept it to herself. Vex snorted her thanks as she handed coin over to Gynni.

“Where is everyone?” Gynni inquired.

Vex sneered. “Out on jobs unlike you; that is how they earn coin. Not by making a fool of themselves with the Guild Master.”

Gynni felt her ire rising. _Is she looking for a fight?_ “All right, I think I will go see about that job Delvin wants me to do.”

“Yeah, you go do that.” Vex snapped.

 

Rune who was entering the cistern way of the ladder, nodded to Gynni as she passed him.“Watch out for Vex, she is in a foul mood.”

Rune smiled. “She ripped into Brynjolf earlier. It was really loud, the two of them going at each other like that. I haven’t seen Brynjolf turn as red as he did. After the argument he almost broke the cooking pot. He threw it across the cistern then kicked his bed apart.” Rune pointed to where the bed laid, one leg broken and the scattered straw and furs.

Gynni chewed her lip, wondered what the argument might have been about. _Did it have anything to do with me?_ She shrugged her shoulders continuing to the ladder and up to the cemetery.

 

Gynni met up with Mercer later at Riftweald Manor. She told him of the incident in the cistern between Vex and Brynjolf.

He snorted. “Probably a lover’s spat between them. If it isn’t Vex, it’s usually Tonilia. He does have a penchant for women. He has had quite a few.”

Gynni thought about that. _And how many have you had?_

 

Mercer presented her, that afternoon, with a beautiful dress that had been part of some stolen goods acquired off a ship near Solitude. When he gave it to her, he found her reaction to be quite pleasing.

Much later they lay together in Mercer’s bed, the dress laying in a heap on the floor, basking in the afterglow of their strenuous performance, Gynni shifted her weight off Mercer.

“You know, I like the style of life you lead, Mercer.” She sighed. “A girl could really get used to it. The gifts you give me, the special attention.” She kissed his chest, her hand wandering slowly across his leg.

Mercer lay beside her, a sheen of sweat glistening on his body from the exertion they had just performed. Mercer paused. “I think you and I are much the same...”

She interrupted him midsentence, her body moving to straddle him again, her mouth on his.

Mercer pushed her back to look into her eyes. “I have a job that needs doing and I need you to handle it. It is private-off the books.”

Gynni giggled. “I can handle anything you give me Mercer.”

He stared at her. “I am being serious, do I make myself clear?”

Gynni frowned. “I’m listening.”

Mercer cupped her chin firmly with his hand. “I need you to go to Solitude and pick up a package for me from Gulum-Ei. He should be at the Winking Skeever.

Gynni nodded.

“Make sure you do this in a timely manner. As soon as you’re back, come straight here, not the cistern.”

Gynni nodded again.

 

As the fire burned down to embers, Gynni rolled from the bed and stole from the room with her clothes in hand. Dressing quickly, she listened for any sounds of Mercer waking. She crept out the back entrance dropping from the balcony to the ground below. She watched for Vald who was not present at the moment and hopped the garden wall surrounding the rear yard.

Her feet took her round past the market cloaked in darkness. A few guards were wandering the pathways in the cool evening.

Gynni went to Brynjolf’s stand and leaned against the post, closing her eyes.

It was an intense situation she found herself in. Gynni sighed heavily, _was it all too much?_ How would this all play out in the end?

Her mind wandered to Brynjolf. She noticed his demeanor had begun to change slightly towards her. She winced at that, her feelings for the reddish coppery headed man had grown with each lesson he had taught her or even whenever he scowled at her if she blundered a job. He was a silver-tongued devil and had drawn her into the center of his web.

She was torn between what her heart wanted her to do and what she knew she must do. Gynni pushed away from the stall, longing for someone to confide in regarding her current situation. Unfortunately there was no one she could speak to. This game she was playing might end up costing her more than she bargained for.

Stuffing in hands in her pockets, she sighed heavily as she headed for the horse cart to Solitude, wondering what was so important about this job that Mercer did not want her coming to the cistern with the package. _What was in the package?_ There was only one way to find out. She would have to sneak a peek.

 

“It is growing late, my friend. I have been evaluating the situation and think I have found a way to… persuade him to come to us.”

The man in the hood paced back and forth in front of the fire, his growing agitation obvious with his every move. He spoke over his shoulder. “Ezra, are you sure we can trust the girl?”

“Your lack of faith, Yvaan, in her abilities is unfounded. I can assure you she knows her job. She is taking this seriously. She has just as much of a stake in this as we do. When the moment is right, the trap will be sprung, ensnaring our thief and your daughter’s killer.”

Gynni slowly opened the heavy wooden door and stepped into the room. “I am taking this seriously. I know how fine a line I am walking with him. I know how dangerous a man he could be.”

Ezra stepped forward to face Gynni, his hands dropping to her shoulders. “He will pay for what he did; rest assured.”

“I hope so, because I won’t give him the opportunity to slip through my fingers.” Gynni promised.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Gynni purred as she rolled over in bed, letting the sheets slip down, exposing a bare shoulder and breast.

Mercer moved to kiss her bare shoulder, then caressed her breast gently, his desire rising again.

“Mercer, we should talk about what is going on.”

Mercer hesitated for a second. He peered at her with hooded eyes, waiting for her to continue.

“I mean, you live this lavish lifestyle outside of the Guild that no one really knows about... except me.”

Mercer listened not wanting to interrupt her. This might be going somewhere he didn't care to.

“Vex is absolutely sure I’m sleeping with you just to get a bigger cut. I want for nothing; you provide me everything I could desire. I really am enjoying this Frey, how long is it going to last?” She looked up at him with her blue eyes.

“I have this weakness and you know how to exploit it.” Mercer stroked her arm, wondering if there were more to what she was saying.

Gynni laughed. “I think it is more the other way round Mercer.”

“Do you have my package from Solitude?” He inquired changing the subject.

She rolled from the bed and stooped to her satchel. “I almost forgot your package. Quite interesting contents I must say.”

Mercer sat up in the bed and scowled. “You looked inside?”

“I did. The curiosity was just too much for me not to. So what is up with these plans? Are you planning a big heist and don’t want anyone at the Guild to know?” She paused turning to face him. “Mercer all of these extra jobs you’ve sent me on, tell me how much have you earned from that?”

Mercer sprang from the bed, the dagger in his hand, pressing it against her throat. “You really should learn to mind your own business.” He sucked the air in between his teeth. “Does that not seem clear to you.” The dagger drew a droplet of blood. “I will tell you only once, do not presume to cross me. It would not end well for you to try.”

Mercer withdrew the blade and touched Gynni’s shoulder gently. The anger on his face slowly dissipated as he turned from the room; taking with him his clothes and the package. Mercer stormed out of Riftweald Manor, his mind rolling with thoughts that began to turn dark. What was she up to?

_There it was…was this the beginnings of a possible threat? I will have to keep an eye on her, just to be sure._

 

 

Gynni ran the distance between the two buildings easily. Her bow ready with notched arrow.

The guard up in the tower never saw her below as she slipped through the door. Up the stairs she ran quickly, mounting the steps two at a time until she stood face to face with the men she was meeting.

“Is it done?” Yvaan asked softly from under the hood that obscured his face. He motioned for the guard to leave them to their privacy.

Gynni nodded. “He has no idea of what is about to happen.” She paused for a moment, reflecting on what was in the future. “I am going to enjoy this.”

“Gynni, you must be careful. We have all waited for this for a long time. Ever since my beloved daughter, Taerah, was ensnared by that filthy thief, I have waited for the moment when I could stretch out my hand and snap his neck, just like he did to her.”

Gynni nodded. It was some time since she had met Yvaan Ström in Solitude. His story had been very compelling. Taerah had become involved this man, this thief from Riften. She never returned home. It was not until an old associate in Windhelm had discovered her naked body, frozen in a snow bank near the border of Morrowind that her father had begun his quest for revenge.

Documents had been stolen from Ezra Thruul, among other things; his thirst for revenge for the loss he had suffered.

Gynni knew the reasons behind all of their desires to see the man responsible for the damage done to their lives destroyed.

Including…her own. 

“When do you plan to take him? He rarely leaves Riften now. I think he has something in the works.” Gynni toyed with the string on her bow.

Ezra strode around the room at the top of the tower, he was about to speak when he paused.

Gynni opened her mouth to speak when Yvaan, brought his hand up to his lips in a motion for Gynni to not speak. He pointed to his ear then to the floor below indicating that they were not alone. Yvaan made a move to the stairs, but Gynni touched his arm shaking her head.

Gynni peered over the wall of the tower and spied the guard leaning against a tree. It wasn’t him eavesdropping on their conversation, so who followed her here? She had been very careful, or so she thought. _Maybe somebody followed them._

Jumping quickly for the stairs, with bow and notched arrow in hand, she prepared to deal with whoever was interfering with the business at hand.

Circling the last curve of the stairs she was met with an all too familiar face, Brynjolf.

He blinked in surprise at his misfortune of being caught. “Oh lass, I can see I have come at a bad time.” He stepped back, his hand going towards his dagger.

Gynni shook her head. “Yes Brynjolf. You are in fact right this time.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Brynjolf awoke on the cold stone floor. His head ached and his mouth felt like he had been eating tundra cotton. He swallowed, finding his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were shackled to the wall.

 _Well now, that certainly is disturbing._ He began to muse to himself.

His mind tried to recall how he had come to find himself in this position, but the pounding in his ears was distracting. He shifted as best he could to try and get a better angle on his current situation. It was fairly dark, but that did not mean anything to him as it could be any hour. A draft greeted his face and he breathed in the cool air. Moving a bit more to his left, he spied a wooden door over his left shoulder.

 _No chance of getting to that at the moment._ Glancing at the shackles around his feet that were attached to the wall.

There was a tiny window at the top of the wall to his right.

_Good luck with that too._

Whatever he had walked into had to be pretty dire for him to end up like this. He hadn’t found himself in this kind of position in a long time. A smile crept over his face.

 _Not at least since that night with….you’re slipping Brynjolf. Get your mind back on the job, not the someone you’re thinking of._ Vex’s voice echoed in his ears.

He relaxed for a few moments listening to any sounds that might distinguish his whereabouts. He was only greeted with silence and that of his own breathing. His mind slowly began to piece together something of how he came here to this predicament. The last thing he could remember was…damn! _Gynni._

“Why did you follow me?” She spoke suddenly from the darkness in the room.

 _How long have you been there?_ He wondered.

“What if anything did you overhear?” She asked him coldly.

 _Even if I tell her I heard nothing she probably won’t believe me._ He lay in silence. He wasn’t going to speak to her, he wanted to hear what all she had to say in her defense; lies or truths.

Oh, so it’s that game you want to play?” Gynni moved against the wall, something metal made a scraping sound. “I do hope you can forgive me when this all over Brynjolf.”

 _Is that a touch of sincerity in her voice?_ He doubted that.

“As for the other members of the Guild, well…I don’t think they’ll exactly be welcoming me back with open arms.”

 _You’re right there lass, they’ll cut you down first._ Vex would be the first.

Brynjolf mumbled, hoping she would come closer to hear his response.

“No Bryn, I know the risk of getting too close. You are a formidable enemy. Even tied up I shouldn't risk letting you get the drop on me. After all, I did study your techniques quite closely while we were in the training room together.”

 _Aye you did, but I was studying you too lass_. He had had a hard time keeping his mind on the training at times. Brynjolf struggled against his bonds.

“Struggle all you want.”

 _What are you up to? I don’t think I’m going anywhere too soon the way you have me trussed up_. He hadn’t heard any of the conversation between her and whoever was in the tower. He had been focused on if there were any more guards, other than the one he had left leaning against the tree unconscious.

 _Getting rusty aren’t you ol’ Bryn._ He could hear Delvin in his head now. He looked for a way out of this jam he now found himself in. He was sure she would have had searched him thoroughly removing any lock picks and hidden weapons he carried. His fingers searched for any loose edges on the stones beneath him that he might start to loosen the binds around his wrists. The floor offered him no hope. _Probably checked it first didn’t you?_

She lit a lantern and his eyes stole to her face. She stood leaning against the wall by his shackled feet. Her composure was that of calm and in being in control.

 _Not going to show any gives are you lass?_ He swallowed then with a raspy croak he asked for water. She passed some to him by means of a long handled ladle. _Taking no chances are you; neither would I if the boot was on the other foot._

She leaned back against the stone wall folding her arms over her chest.

_I’d give anything to have at you right now. I’d teach her such a lesson; she would not soon forget._

She stared at him with hooded blue eyes. “What I should do with you? I doubt leaving you here in this tower is the best idea. I wonder if my associates have an idea of what to do with you.”

 _Who are your associates? Maybe I can come to some kind of deal with them?_ Brynjolf grew steadily uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading.

“In the meantime I guess you better get comfortable because it looks like you might be here for a long time.”

He shifted his weight, the binds tight against his wrists.

_If it comes down to it and I have to kill her… I will._

 

 

_If she is a threat, I’ll have to take care of her; a shame too, I do so find her…attractive._

Mercer picked the parchment up from his desk and read the report.

She had taken the horse cart to Solitude, finished the job there, and then went to Dragon Bridge where she met with the inn keeper as instructed. No deviation from what her instructions were. No unusual behavior reported. She had not noticed that she was being followed.

He had instructed his men to continue to keep an eye on her while she finished the jobs he had personally assigned to her; some just a ruse to judge whether she was guilty or innocent of any crime against him.

Mercer sighed; perhaps he was just being over cautious. The pressure of his juggling this charade was growing more tiresome every day. Now there was this possible threat, whether real or imaginary. His wealth was of the utmost importance to him and he would not let anyone, including her stand between him and that. He hoped the next report would be in her favor. He disliked having to take care of people. It was all so bothersome.

When she returned, all being well, he would speak to her. Make amends for the incident with the dagger. He had disliked seeing her blood on the dagger later when he slipped it back into its hidden slot in his cuirass.

_No, it might not be her alone I have to necessarily worry about, but maybe someone else, who for some reason has seemed to have disappeared._

 


	12. Chapter 12

The wooden door scraped open.

Brynjolf woke with a start as a pair of hands touched him, roughly rolling him over. He felt the binds around his hands loosen; the shackles at his feet were unlocked. A strong grip wrenched him to his feet.

Brynjolf was ready for whatever came next.

The hands lifted him up; he was half-carried, half-dragged out of the room. His legs weak and felt rubbery from disuse. A lantern came into view temporarily blinding him. Someone whispered something he did not catch. He was bustled down the set of narrow stairs and out into the night. The cool air felt good on his face as he strained in the darkness to see his rescuers. By the feel of the material under his hands, they were dressed in leathers.

“Brynjolf, are you injured?”

He recognized the voice as being Cynric’s. Someone had sent the master jail breaker to aid in his escape.

“Are you alright, boss?” Delvin had come too. “We’ve been worried about ya. There’s trouble back at the Guild.”

A bottle of mead was pressed into his hands and he found himself welcoming the warm-tasting liquid, relishing in the heat that it provided. Brynjolf swallowed and his mouth worked to ask the question: “What happened?”

“Mercer, he’s off his head. We think he’s gone, boss. We couldn’t believe it. He came stormin’ in with some parchment in his hands, his face all red. He went to his desk and grabbed some things. He had a few words with me on the way out, and then he left, real upset he was. It struck me as funny.”

Brynjolf thought about what Delvin had said. _So why would Mercer leave? What was on the parchment?_ “What did you talk about?”

“There was a client that wanted to meet Mercer, personally, he kept insistin’ on that. Some old client of Mercer’s in Solitude, told him to only deal wit’ Mercer.”

Brynjolf frowned. “Did you get the man’s name who would only deal with Mercer?”

“Ezra Thruul. When I told Mercer the bloke’s name, he got real quiet. He told me to mind me own business. There’s somethin’ else too, boss. Gynni. No one has seen her.”

Brynjolf leaned against the tower wall, his mind trying to piece together what was going on. _I’m locked in the tower after interrupting Gynni and company. Then I find out Mercer has fled. Something about a parchment …he gets upset over this Ezra Thruul. Who is he?_

Brynjolf hesitated then asked the burning question. “Gynni, where is she?”

Delvin coughed. “Don’t rightly know, boss. No one has seen her since before you disappeared.”

“I think we should get back and check on the Guild.”

 

 

They decided to enter by way of the Ratway in case of trouble.

Brynjolf motioned for Cynric to open the door. Delvin and Brynjolf burst through the opening, their weapons ready for any sign of trouble.

Dirge stood in his usual position watching the three thieves enter.

They rounded the pool to the bridge beside him, entering the Ragged Flagon. “Any sign of Mercer?” Brynjolf inquired as he passed by the large man.

Dirge shook his head. “No.”

“Alright, keep watching. Keep an eye out for Gynni too. Let me know if she returns.”

Tonilia was sitting at the closest table; Vekel was behind the counter filling a flagon with mead. “Have you seen Mercer or Gynni?” Delvin asked of his associates.

“No sign of Mercer or Gynni. What is going on?”

Delvin nodded. “Later Ton, keep an eye out for ‘em.”

Brynjolf, Delvin and Cynric headed through to the cistern and over to Mercer’s desk. Cynric kept watch while Brynjolf rummaged around through parchments on the top, passing items to Delvin hoping to find something that would give him a clue as to what was going on. The desk drawer was locked, but it took Brynjolf a few tries and it opened. The ledger for the guild and some coin was all that lay inside; nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Brynjolf shut the drawer and peered around the cistern.

“I don’t like this one bit, boss. I have a real bad feelin’.”

Brynjolf hung his head down and sighed.

Outside the cistern door a loud commotion could be heard. There was shouting, followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the door. Someone screamed, and then there was silence.

Brynjolf’s eyes slid towards Delvin, who had his weapon out. Cynric started for the door.

The door to the cistern opened with a loud bang and Gynni appeared followed closely by Vex, who had one hand on Gynni’s shoulder, the other hand holding a dagger at her back. Tonilia followed holding her arm with a scowl on her face. The two women escorted her over to Mercer’s desk.

“Vex, Tonilia what happened?” Brynjolf’s voice was edged with concern for his associates.

“She attacked me.” Tonilia uttered.

“She just walked in all innocent and then she just went wild when Dirge spoke to her. She knocked Dirge out; then knocked Vekel out of the way. Tonilia tried to stop her, but she threw her out of the way.” Vex elaborated.

“She picked me up and threw me against the door,” Tonilia huffed, “I think my arm is broken.”

Sapphire appeared at her side and lead Tonilia away to deal with her arm.

Gynni stood by calmly, no weapon in her hand, her face concealed by her hood.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Brynjolf asked sternly.

Vex interrupted. “She implied that some people were after Mercer.”

Brynjolf looked at the woman standing in silence. She came forward lowering the hood to reveal her face wet with tears. “I am glad they found you. I was hoping they would get to you first at the tower.”

Delvin turned to her, his weapon in hand. “Did you have something to do with Brynjolf’s disappearance?”

Gynni nodded. “I am sorry for my part in all of this. I could not risk anything happening to him. I didn’t want any of you getting in the middle of it if they came for Mercer here.”

Brynjolf closed his eyes. This was all too confusing. His head was still pounding-he needed a drink. _I thought she was going to kill me at the tower. What is she involved in?_

 _“_ Is Ezra Thruul one of your associates?” Brynjolf asked harshly. “What have you gotten the Guild involved in?” His voice began to rise. “Who are you?” He rushed forward grabbing her, forcing her against the edge of the desk, his grip tightening on her arms. He shook her. “No more foolish games! I want answers, and I want them now!” His voice sent a chill down her spine.

Gynni had seen him angry, but not like this. “Do you not realize I was trying to protect you?”

 _No! I refuse to listen to her lies!_ Brynjolf squeezed her arms. “Now tell me what you know!”

 

Gynni swallowed and began. “He, Mercer, was planning something big. I have proof, a copy of the parchment he had stolen from the men I’m working with.”

Brynjolf shook his head; it was not enough information to satisfy him.

“I’ll tell you everything I have pieced together. I believe Mercer had someone, another thief, steal Ezra’s plans for a job he was working on together with Yvaan Ström; a contract worth a great deal of coin. A shipping company wanted to set up business in Dawnstar, and Ezra and Yvaan were going to work with them, be partners. The thief also stole all of their coin for the venture.”

Delvin interrupted. “How much coin are we talkin’ ‘bout here?”

“Enough coin to make one extremely rich. Yvaan and Ezra met with one of the owners of the company and a deal was in the works. All they had to do was come up with the coin. They collected the coin and were ready to finalize the deal. So they sent word by courier to the company. Only that courier never made it there. Then they received a letter a month later requesting a meeting some place away from Solitude. The story was that they, the owners, thought the East Empire Company had found out about the deal, somehow stopping Yvaan and Ezra from continuing. Yvaan had the feeling the owner they met might have worked for EEC at one point and jumped ship to start their own business.”

“Maybe they were undercutting the East Empire Company,” Vex put in, “maybe bring some of their old clients to the new business.”

“That was what I thought as did Ezra and Yvaan.” Gynni explained.

“Or maybe the shipping company that wanted to make the deal was a front, arranged by this thief and whoever was helping him, Mercer ya think?” Delvin added.

Gynni turned to Delvin. “No, I found out it was a legitimate offer originally, I went to the company and spoke to the owners. The deal was scuttled because they never heard back from Ezra or Yvaan. They had sent three separate couriers with documents but none ever made it to Solitude. So they ended the deal with them.”

“Why was that? Why did they never receive the documents?” Vex asked.

“The couriers turned up dead. They were found on the road, no documents on them.”

Brynjolf wondered if that was Mercer.

“Did Ezra and Yvaan ever meet with the person who wanted the meeting away from Solitude?” Brynjolf inquired.

“They did, but they never got a good look at him, he sat in the shadows, all dressed dark and he wore a hood. Told them it was safer that way, just in case anyone from the East Empire Company followed him.”

“Sounds pretty dark and mysterious to me, boss.” Delvin muttered.

Brynjolf nodded his head. _Too dark and mysterious; just like Mercer._

“I wonder how they knew the details of the original deal in the first place?” Cynric asked.

“Taerah, Yvaan Ström’s daughter; she apparently was involved with some man that her father never met. He forbade her to see him and she followed him to Riften. I would have to guess she spilled secrets. Her father thought she would tire of the man and would return home, but when she didn’t, her father had her whereabouts investigated. She was not found until a friend of Yvaan’s found her naked body near the border of Morrowind; her neck snapped.”

Brynjolf searched her face; she was not lying, so far. “Go on.”

“I met Yvaan Ström when I went to Solitude for the first time-that job that Vex had to clean up. He was polite, kind and sad. He told me I reminded him of his daughter. I inquired after her; that was when he told me the story. I offered to help him since I was in Riften, and being in the position I was, I might be able to find out information. I later met Ezra. That was when I heard his story.”

You’re holding something back. I can see it on your face.”

Tears began to flow down Gynni’s cheeks. The memory burned into her mind. The real reason she had set out for Ivarstead that day. The real reason she followed Brynjolf to Riften. It was no mere coincidence that she came there, met him in the market, allowed herself to join his band of thieves. She was searching for a man; the man that had killed her mother. Wiping a tear away, she looked into his face. _Can I trust him?_ Gynni spoke earnestly. “Do you remember seeing me in Ivarstead?”

Brynjolf nodded. She had captured his attention, speaking to Wilhelm about the barrow. He had kept an eye and ear on her until she had left the inn.

“I wasn’t just about scouting treasure. “I was searching for a man…the one man who killed my mother.”

Brynjolf stared at Gynni. Wilhelm had mentioned that she was very upset when he was speaking to her.

Gynni continued. “My mother had been working on a deal with a man that I had not met. I never met any of her contacts. Anyways, she was supposed to meet him outside Ivarstead, but I don’t know if he showed. I was doing a favor for Klimmek. He had supplies to take up to the Greybeards, but he wasn’t up to it that day. I offered to take the supplies up the seven thousand steps for him. I told my mother I would meet her northeast of Honeystrand Cave, at a camp that belongs to a woodcutter I knew that worked in the area. When I got back down the mountain and to the camp, I found both my mother and the woodcutter dead. His throat was cut open and someone had shot her in the back; the arrows were tipped with a virulent poison.”

Delvin patted Gynni’s back. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Gynni swallowed, fighting back the tears. “When I heard the story of the haunted barrow, I thought it might be the man that killed her. It sounded something along the lines of what he did, from the stories my mother told me. Turns out it wasn’t. I ran into bandits on the way out of Ivarstead, got myself all turned around in direction. Ended up at Shor’s Stone then came to Riften. Riften was one of the places my mother had mentioned that he sometimes worked out of.”

“So you came with purpose to Riften that day, and it wasn’t by chance that I ran into you.” Brynjolf stepped closer to her.

Gynni felt ashamed for having lied to him. But she couldn’t have revealed her true purpose when at first she wasn’t sure if it were he who was the man that killed her mother. “I’m sorry I mislead you. I would hope that you would understand. My mother was all I had. Yes, she was driven by her quest for treasure, but she loved me. I at first… thought it was you.”

Brynjolf was taken aback by her statement. _She thought I killed her mother?_

“I later found out that I could trust you, after I…I got myself involved with Mercer, but that was before I found about what had happened in Solitude. Since he had already taken me into his bed, I thought I could use my position with him to see what he knew if anything about this thief. I found out he was working on deals outside the Guild’s knowledge. I found a ledger hidden in cellar at his manor behind a secret entrance to the cellar. That was where I found the original contract that belonged to Ezra. Mercer had all sorts of interesting items down there. But I was only concerned about information leading to my mother’s killer and helping Yvaan and Ezra.”

Brynjolf ran his hands through his hair and stretched. This was becoming more than what he thought was going on. _I would like a peek in that cellar and see some of those items Mercer has stashed. Wonder if any of them are items that were supposed to end up in the vault?_

“Did you find the man responsible for your mum’s death?” Delvin asked gently.

Gynni nodded. “He had died at my hand but not before spilling what he knew about Mercer. Mercer Frey was responsible for the death of Taerah Ström. He had one of his men that guarded the manor dispose of her. Then he disappeared too.”

Brynjolf looked upon her face and could see that there was still more.

“If the men I was working with find Mercer, he will kill them. They won’t stand a chance against him. They have lost so much all ready. I was trying to help them, help myself. I know it is no excuse, but I was trying to set it right. I have misused your trust, all of you. I am sorry.”

Brynjolf walked away, thoughts swirling through his head. _Was Mercer involved in this?  Did he have an idea she was working for these men? He had this girl Taerah killed so would he have Gynni killed too?_ There were too many damn unanswered questions and from what he now knew Mercer had ran. _Why? If he was innocent he would not have ran.  
_

Delvin motioned for Gynni to leave. “I think you should go now. I don’t think the boss likes this conversation anymore, I know I don’t.”

Gynni raised her hood, but not before looking at Brynjolf. She could see the pain in his eyes. She had betrayed his trust and that was something she knew all too well could not easily be repaired.

Cynric stood by quietly, not sure what to make of the situation he was party to. “I think the real problem is Mercer. He is going to come after Gynni, and he might come after the Guild.”

Delvin huffed and scratched his bald head. “These people after the rotter, do they know you came to us and let the cat out o’ the bag?”

Gynni stopped. “I went to Solitude and spoke to them. Ezra told me he was coming here to confront Mercer.”

“Well, pardon me for sayin’ boss, but we might be able to come to some kind o’ arrangement, bein’ we both want Mercer to answer questions.”

“I don’t know where he would have gone to.” Brynjolf looked to Gynni.

Gynni cleared her throat. “I’ll find him.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Mercer stood before the fire, watching the red and orange flames as they danced across the wood. His eyes narrow slits, his fists clenching and relaxing; the anger rising inside him.

_What a fool I have been. How could I not have seen this?_

He had let her in, let her use him instead of the other way around.

Had he not learned his lesson with?…yes, that insolent bitch. He had opened his heart to her. Every day they were together, before she had chosen Gallus over him, had been so precious. He had fallen for the little Dunmer, with those purple eyes, so easily. She had been sweet, speaking softly to him, the little kind things she did for him. Every job they had gone on together, he hated to return to the Guild. He wanted more time with her alone. When he finally had enough nerve, he finally decided to tell her of his feelings for her. The image of what he had seen had burned into his mind. Gallus and Karliah embracing; her head on his shoulder, his hand at the small of her back pulling her closer, her face tilting up then his lips dropping to hers. Mercer remembered backing away, confusion setting in-no it was not what it seemed, but it was.

Mercer took the tankard from its resting place above the fire and drained the last dregs of ale. Wiping his mouth, he threw the tankard into the fire.

He had dealt with Gallus; he remembered the look of shock on his face when he had plunged his sword into his chest and as his body fell down the stairs. Karliah’s scream as she rushed forward to her lover. How she had wept and tried to kill Mercer, but she was no match for him that day.

Now he had this other woman to deal with. Gynni.

_Sweet little Gynni, with her small frame, those sweet lips I had kissed._

The feel of her body under him, as he took her over and over. The sounds she made. The scent of her that haunted him when she was not around him. Mercer shook his head. He had been fooled, thinking that this time it was different. It wasn't like him to drop his guard.

_She’s good at playing the part of the innocent._

_When I find her, she will pay the ultimate price with her life, at my oh so willing hands._

 

 

Brynjolf sat on the edge of his bed. He ran his hand through his unruly hair, thinking of what had transpired.

The cold bastard had wrapped them up in a cocoon of trouble. The two men, Ezra and Yvaan came to Riften and had spoken with Delvin and himself. They were neither happy nor understanding. A thief is a thief and as far as they were concerned, and any or all of the Thieves Guild could have been involved in this.

Gynni convinced them, proved to them that the Thieves Guild was not to blame. One man was responsible for that; Mercer Frey. She assured them that Mercer would be found and he would pay for his treachery.

There must be no mistakes if they were to go after Mercer. He was a calculating cold son of a bitch, who would stop apparently at nothing to win.

Brynjolf looked over at the empty bed, not too far from his own. She was not there. Her possessions were gone. She had decided not to return to the Guild. She was ashamed of what she had done, but he understood the reasoning behind it. She promised when she found Mercer, she would return only to inform them of his whereabouts. Then she would be out of his life and the Guild's.

His mind replayed the first time he had seen her, their first meeting in the market.

_Forget it Brynjolf, she’s no good for you. She chose Mercer over you._

He returned to the problem. If Mercer was guilty of taking the life of Gynni's mother and Taerah Ström, then there should be a right to justice. But it wasn’t just that crime was it? No, the list of grievances was a long one against the Mercer Frey. Brynjolf wondered how many more would come looking for the Guild Master.

Sapphire approached him with a worried look on her face. He stood hoping for no more bad news.

Gynni had returned.

 

 

“He’s hold up in a secluded cabin in Hjaalmarch. He has not left the cabin since he arrived. It is not well fortified, but it sits on a small rocky island, surrounded by marsh, it is penetrable, but not without being seen.” Gynni paused, her eyes taking in the expression on the faces around the table.

Vex stared at her with those cold eyes, Delvin looked past her to where Brynjolf stood, arms folded.

Gynni knew her words would be weighed. No bond of trust was present. _You did a great job destroying that._

Delvin rubbed his face with the back of his hand. “He’s waitin’ for us. He knows we are goin’ to come at him.”

“So, do we go get him or do we wait until he lands a blow first?” Vex snorted. “I for one will enjoy taking his head.”

“Easy now Vex, we don’t want to rush in there and make any mistakes. I want to question him first before I stick my blade in his chest.”

“What ‘bout boss?” Delvin muttered. “There isn’t much more we need to know. He’ll only tell us a pack o’ lies. I’m with Vex, let’s go get ‘im now.”

“No, I don’t want you two anywhere near him.”

Vex shook her head. “You aren’t planning on going to get him by yourself are you? That would be suicide.”

Brynjolf unfolded his arms, stepping closer to the table. “I won’t be going alone,” he turned to Gynni, “will I?”

 

 

The little rocky island sat in the middle of the marsh.

A thick mist hung in the air, clinging to their armor, causing a chill and further obscuring their vision.

Brynjolf squatted behind a scraggly tree listening to the sounds of the night.

Gynni, beside him, fiddled with her daggers, checking them over and over. Her dwarven bow slung over her back, quiver full of arrows, some tipped with a paralytic potion. She was not taking any chances where Mercer was concerned.

Brynjolf swung around and peered into her face. Beads of perspiration apparent on her brow. Her eyes wide and clear. “Are you ready?” he inquired of her.

She nodded, her eyes moving past him to the cabin and what awaited her.

 

 

Mercer knew they were out there. He wondered if the great Brynjolf would be with her.

_Good if he is, I can take care of him too. I'm tired of this game._

He wanted what was his, what he deserved. They had meddled in his affairs for the last time.

He stood with his back to the door, senses alive.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The door flew open, cracking and splintering under the pressure applied to it by Brynjolf’s shoulder. He entered, daggers in hand, ready for whatever Mercer threw at him.

Gynni followed closely behind, bow and arrow aimed at Mercer’s head.

Mercer turned, smiling, his hands empty. His eyes locked on Gynni, the bitch that had set in motion this event that now loomed in front of him. “I see you have thrown in with him. I wonder Gynni, do you share his bed too?”

Gynni ignored his taunting.

Mercer now looked upon Brynjolf. “I hope you don’t mind that I tasted her first. She is quite tasty when you get past the lies.”

Brynjolf did not move, his eyes never leaving Mercer’s. “I want you to come back with me to the Guild and stand for your crimes, Mercer.”

Mercer scoffed. “You know that is never going to happen. One of us is not going to be leaving this cabin, and I plan on it not being me.” His sword and dagger appeared from his sides as he lunged forward slashing and spinning at Brynjolf.

“This shouldn’t take long.” Mercer snarled.

“Come on. Show me you’ve got what it takes, Mercer!” Brynjolf retorted.

Gynni let loose the arrow but Mercer knocked it from the air. He moved so quickly, his weapons becoming a blur.

Brynjolf stood his ground, his daggers deflecting the blows Mercer tried to land.

It was a dance of death between the two men as they fought back and forth; equally matched in strength and hatred for the other. The sound of metal clanging filled the cabin as their blades made contact. Sparks flew as they scraped against each other.

Mercer grinned, he was enjoying this. “Your death will be my triumph, Brynjolf! I grow weary of you and your mindless banter.”

Brynjolf wasn’t about to let this bastard away with what he had done. “Let’s end this!”

Gynni notched another arrow, looking for her chance to bring her quarry down.

Mercer was relentless; he was not about to give in.

Brynjolf staggered back as one of the hits glanced down his arm, opening a wound on the back of his hand. Brynjolf winced, but never stopped his assault on Mercer.

Gynni looked for an opening and released the arrow, catching Mercer’s thigh. It hit the mark, but he did not go down. “Damn it!” _Is he invulnerable to the paralytic potion_?

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you. Just wait your turn.” He threw his dagger in her direction, narrowly missing her by mere inches.

He fought on cornering Brynjolf, slashing the dark brown leather cuirass that covered his chest. A thin line of blood appeared. He then slashed his thigh.

Brynjolf, his strength ebbing, slowed in his attack.

Gynni stepped forward, notching two arrows this time and released them, watching as they sank into Mercer’s back.

Mercer staggered slightly; regaining his composure, then turned his attention to Gynni. “Your turn, liar! I will enjoy this much more than I enjoyed our time together at the manor!”

She dropped her bow, grabbing her twin daggers from her sleeves. She hated close combat, but she had trained with Brynjolf who had taught her some new tricks. “Mercer, please, just come with us. You can tell your side. Explain what happened to Taerah.”

“I don’t have to explain anything to you or anyone else for that matter.” He spat out.

Diving to the floor as Mercer swung his blade at her head trying to decapitate her; she rolled to her feet behind him and sank a dagger into his calf.

He yowled in pain, cursing her. “You’ve just written your own epitaph.”

She pushed up onto her feet, ready to sink the other dagger into his arm.

He stepped back, knocking her slightly, but it was enough to throw her slightly off balance. He quickly turned around facing her and sank his sword into her shoulder, driving her to the ground. “All it takes is a little bit of know-how to defeat your enemy.”

Gynni screamed through clenched teeth, struggling to move out of the path of his grasping hand.

Brynjolf took the opportunity to use the pommel of his dagger across the back of Mercer’s head, knocking him down. He fell on top of Gynni, causing the sword to drive deeper into her shoulder. She stifled a scream, trying desperately to get to her feet. She staggered, but was up.

Mercer was not out, but he was shaken by the blow. Shaken and angered. _How dare Brynjolf think he was going to win this fight!_ Mercer gritted his teeth, driving himself quickly to his feet.

This fuelled him on further, enraging him, blinding him with fury. He sent forth the darkness supplied by Lady Nocturnal into the heart of his enemy, stealing health to cure himself.

Gynni fell to her knees gasping at the pain clenching her heart. She writhed in pain as Mercer sucked the life from her.

Mercer smiled. “Yes, that’s better, be on your knees. I liked you there, didn’t I?”

Brynjolf rushed forward, knocking Mercer back away from Gynni. He didn’t understand what Mercer was doing to her. Mercer released the dark tendril and called upon another one of the dark gifts from Nocturnal.

As Gynni struggled to stand, Brynjolf turned towards her and slashed at her. He was not in control of himself. Something had taken over his body and he was forced to attack Gynni. “No lass, get back!” He shouted at her. “It has to be Mercer’s doing!”

Avoiding Brynjolf’s attack, Gynni scrambled over to the corner where her bow lay and did the only thing she could do at that moment. She waited until Brynjolf was close enough, then swung her bow like a battleaxe, striking him hard in the side of the head. He slumped to the ground, knocked out from the impact with his temple.

Mercer applauded. “Finally you do something that makes sense.” He smiled an evil grin. “This fight is between you and I, Gynni.” He spoke her name, it rolling off his tongue with such contempt. “I can’t believe that I thought for a moment you and me might leave together. I was fooled by you Gynni, but not so easily now; I’m going to enjoy killing you and when I do, I will kill him and return to the Guild, to finish what I started.”

“Mercer, please, be reasonable,” she begged. “You must know that I did feel something for you. I know you felt something for me. It wasn’t tricks that made me fall into your bed.”

Mercer shook his head. “No, that was you, all you and your plan with Ezra Thruul, Yvaan Ström and his late daughter, Taerah . Did you think I didn’t know you were meeting with them? Of the plan you had in motion?” Mercer stepped closer to her. “I took great enjoyment as they pleaded for their lives. You shouldn’t have underestimated me, Gynni.”

Gynni was horrified. She had sent a guard with them to escort them back to Solitude. Two more lives taken by the man that stood over her.

Mercer sent the dark tendril forward again into her heart. He saw the look on her face as she struggled, trying to hold on. He watched as she inched closer to him, her obvious pain showing. Reaching out a hand she clutched the front of his cuirass and strained to pull herself closer. Her face tilting up towards his, her lips parting.

“Mm…Mercer…I…” A small droplet of blood appeared at the edge of her nose. “Mm…Mercer please…I beg…I beg of you. I…Iove…” Her head sagged down. Her hand lessened its hold on his cuirass as she slowly began to sink to her knees before him. Her head lolling back, her eyes clouding with pain and defeat. Her breath was ragged, she gasped for air trying to fight whatever it was that clenched her heart with its icy cold steely grip.

Mercer laid his hand on her head, pushing her head back and bent to peer into her greying face. Her lips turning blue. He looked down upon the face of the woman, as he had when he had made love to her. _What did she try to say?_ He did not care now; he could not see anything in her that would stop his assault on her. His hand found the dagger in his calf and he yanked it out, wincing slightly. Laying it under her chin, he watched as his own blood dripped from the blade and ran down her neck. _Did she try to tell me that she loved me; even while I was…?_ He shook his head. He looked at her pretty little neck that he was about to open.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Gynni watched slowly as her life began to roll in front of her eyes.

She watched herself as a small child playing with a doll her father had made for her. She watched her mother weeping from sadness. She saw the first time she used the bow her mother found in Raldbthar. The first chest she ever plundered on her own. The irritable coppery headed man and his determination to have her join the Guild. She saw the face of the man that she had succumbed to, finally falling under his spell. Mercer. They were alike, or so she had thought in the beginning. She remembered the day he had came to the docks after she had sent the parchment to Maven for the extra’s not covered in the contract; later telling her that he was impressed, thought she would make a damn good thief. The first time he held her, and kissed her lips. When Gynni had found out what he had done, she was appalled. How could the man she loved do such heinous things? Yes, she loved him; had loved him.

Her heart was fluttering slowly, skipping beats as it wound itself down.

Her eyes returned to the man that was killing her.

The man she loved. Damn him! Damn him to Oblivion.

 

The tendril released her; there was no need of it now.

A dark shadow rushed up to greet her, enveloping her in its softness. Gathering her in its arms, cradling her like a small child. Shushing her, telling her it would be alright. To give in, to let it go. It was time for rest, to sleep.

Gynni didn’t fight anymore. She welcomed it and sank down into the darkness.

 

He pressed the dagger until he could see a thin line of blood appear at her throat. Something pulled at his heart. Her eyes stared into his, her lips forming a smile.

_Why is she smiling at me?_

He lowered the dagger slightly, pausing for a moment then returning it to her throat.

_Why? Why would I let her live?_

He shook his head and let her slump to the floor. He stood over her for a few minutes watching her while he struggled with what he wanted to do, and that of what he should do.

He tossed down the dagger and stepped over to Brynjolf, kicking him brutishly in the ribs.

“You’re lucky I am so forgiving today, must be her influence. The love of a good woman I guess can even touch the heart of a cold bastard like me.

“But, be rest assured, when next we meet, I will kill you, both.”

 

Brynjolf awoke; numb, cold and confused. His head pounded brutally. His eyesight blurry. He dragged in a deep breath finding his ribs ached.

He scrabbled slowly to his knees, feeling around for a weapon.

_Where the hell is Gynni, but more importantly where is Mercer?_

He tried to get up on his feet, but found he was unable; his thigh was cut. He ripped a piece of tunic from under his armor and tied it around his thigh. Testing his leg, he managed to stand.

Moving slowly around the darkened cabin he tripped over something on the floor.

Feeling around in the darkness he found what he had tripped over, it was Gynni’s inert form.

Rolling her over he bent his head to her chest listening for a heartbeat it was there, but very faint. Her limbs were cold. He took her hand in his and rubbed it between his own.

“Come on, lass,” he softly spoke, “you can’t leave me now. The Guild needs you. I…need you.”

His eyesight blurred. Shaking her slightly he called her name. She did not respond. He felt her chest for any movement then lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her lightly.

“Gynni!” He yelled into her ear. “Do not leave me lass!” There was no reaction. She did not stir.

Brynjolf took her crumpled body in his arms and sat back on the floor rocking her to and fro. He smoothed the hair back from her brow and held her tighter; willing her to return to him.

 

 

Brynjolf was startled when what was left of the door burst open.

A woman rushed in, dressed in black hooded leathers, unlike any he had seen before. Her face obscured by a mask, only her eyes were exposed; purple eyes.

She briskly pushed Brynjolf aside and knelt beside Gynni, picking her hand up in hers, feeling for a pulse.

Brynjolf roared and turned ready to attack this woman who dared harm Gynni.

“Please no.” She calmly spoke. “I am a friend, Brynjolf.”

He sat back. Who in the Oblivion was this woman? _How does she know my name and how did she come to know we were her_ e?

She deftly removed a bottle from her side pouch and poured the contents down Gynni’s throat. It resulted in a puff of eerie blue smoke appearing. Another bottle appeared and this time Brynjolf reached out his hand and stopped her.

He peered into her obscured face. “What the gods are you doing?”

She spoke again. “Trying to save her life. She is not dead, not yet.”

Brynjolf shook his head again. _What kind of magic is this? What kind of mage is she?_

“She is too far gone.” Brynjolf spoke, kneeling beside the woman in black.

“She is very weak, but she is of strong will or she would not be willing to fight so hard to return to you.” She laid a hand on his arm. “I’ll need your help, call to her.” The woman returned her attention to Gynni, lifting her head and pouring the potion down her throat.

_She doesn’t want to return to me, that was for another man who used her._

He didn’t deserve her, the bastard he was.

Brynjolf nodded, calling her name. “Gynni.” He paused then took her hand in his, he thought it felt a little warmer. “Gynni, wake up!”

 

 

Gynni found herself alone in the darkness. She heard nothing or felt nothing. A sliver of light appeared before her, pulling at her body. It increased with intensity as she was thrust into the light. When she opened her eyes she knew where she was, Sovngarde.

She felt the lush moss under her bare feet, felt the breeze on her body. She could hear laughter and music in the distance. She began to walk following a winding pathway, her fingers trailed along the long grasses and the scent of flowers filled her nostrils.

A sense of great peace filled her. No pain, no sorrow-only joy.

Someone approached and came forward to greet her; it was her mother with her long brown hair. She walked to her smiling with open arms, pulling her close to embrace her. “Child, you are not supposed to be here. It is not your appointed time.”

Gynni dipped her head as she kissed the top of her head. “I have come home mother.”

She shook her head. “No child. You are to return. It is not yet your time.”

Gynni shook her head. “I want to stay. It is so peaceful here.”

Her mother took her hand and led her to a swirling portal that shimmered iridescent. “You have so much to do. There is one that waits for you child. His heart is heavy with sorrow, but full of love for you. It is time. Go now, I will be here when it is time for you to return.”

She looked up at her, the question forming on her lips. “Who is…” Gynni was sucked into the portal, her hand outstretched towards her mother, screaming no.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Brynjolf sat, with his back against the wall in the cabin, watching the roaring fire that kept the dampness at bay. Earlier, he had gone outside to collect firewood to stoke the fire.

He had hesitated at first, still unsure if he could fully trust this woman who would not divulge her name, but she had not shown any indication that she posed a threat to her.

 _Aye, she has an interest in Mercer, but who is to say that what all that entails_.

When he had returned he found Gynni, lying on a makeshift palette, before the fire. Her breathing was steady and strong. The wounds on her body closed, and a hint of color was returning to her face.

His mind restless, struggling still with the events that had occurred within the wooden walls of the cabin, would not be calm. He shivered against the chill creeping in through the walls or perhaps it was from the feelings that wanted to overwhelm him.

Taking a long swig of ale from a bottle that she had provided, he peered over, at the woman in the dark mysterious leathers as she checked on Gynni. Something called from his inner mind to him, something about the dark leathers she wore. There was more to her than she let on. Yes, she had saved Gynni’s life, but the underlying questions that ran through his mind would not cease.

 

He returned to gaze at the fire, watching the flames as they sparked and wafted up the chimney; tiny specks of fire that could ignite anything they came in contact with. Just as when she had looked into his eyes, that first day in the market; she had ignited something inside of him that he could not deny. Lowering the bottle, he watched; his concern for Gynni to waken growing as the time moved on.

_Come on, lass you can’t leave me now. The Guild needs you. I…need you._

He remembered those words he spoken aloud.

 _I…need you. Did I need her? Aye, but I would deny my feelings for her because they were not returned._ _Gynni had chosen Mercer over me even with all of Mercer’s obvious faults, yet she had seen something in him._

He doubted that Gynni was prone to flights of fancy or that she was so naïve that she couldn’t see into a man’s heart and see what lay there. No, there must have been something good in Mercer that she saw. But the question remained, was it still lingering or had it turned to dust, crumbling away as Mercer’s true interior broke out into the light for her to see?

 

Sighing, Brynjolf leaned against the wall rubbing his hand through his hair; his fingers brushing over the closed wound on his temple where she had hit him. The temple still throbbed slightly, a dull aching reminder of what she had to do. It would leave a nasty scar most likely.

His eyes flitted to the woman as she came to kneel beside Gynni, fussing over her.

“Are you going to tell me your story?” he inquired of the woman, rolling the bottle of mead between his hands.

She was quiet for a moment then turned towards him, leveling her purple eyes on his. “It isn’t a tale that I am so eager to share with you, Brynjolf. Let me tell you this though. We have a common enemy in Mercer Frey. He has caused so much sadness in so many lives, mine included.”

“So then it is a case of revenge at its core, lass. I can understand that.”

She continued on. “He took something of great value from me. I want him to pay for what he did as I am sure you and the Guild wish.”

Brynjolf had forgotten about the Guild. They would be worried. Someone no doubt would be on their way.

_Knowing Delvin and Vex, I would not be the least surprised if one of them showed up armed to the teeth for battle._

“I’m going to check outside for any signs of Mercer.” She dipped her head and left him alone with Gynni and his thoughts.

 

She returned a few minutes later and came to squat beside Brynjolf. “There was no sign of Mercer, but that doesn’t mean he’s not been out there watching.”

She produced from a satchel, a bottle of dark red liquid that moved in the bottle as if it had a life of its own. “When she wakes give her this, it will help her regain some strength.”

Brynjolf took the bottle, peering at its dark contents. It reminded him of Falmer Blood Elixir which he tried to pawn off on unsuspecting customers. In truth it was only a sticky concoction of honey, wine and some herbs. “Sounds like you don’t plan on being here when she wakes up.”

The woman shook her head. “I have other plans that include finding Mercer before he harms anyone else.”

Brynjolf thought for a moment. “I would like to be there when you find him. I know how malicious a foe he can be.”

“No Brynjolf. You have her to take care of and return to the Guild.”

Brynjolf’s eyes flicked past the woman and widened to what was now sitting upright on the makeshift palette.

Gynni’s face was touched with a light sheen, her lips dark like a roses bloom, her eyes sparkled blue unlike that of the lake behind Riften on a clear Midyear’s day.

He rose and went to her side.

Brynjolf fell to his knees and took her into his arms, unaware that the woman in black had silently stolen from the cabin.

 

“I thought…I thought you were gone, lass.”

She shook her head and pressed it against his chest, breathing in his husky scent. “What happened? Mercer…where is he?”

“He got away. Something must have distracted him; he wouldn’t have given up the chance to kill us.”

Her hand came up to touch his temple where she had made contact with the bow. “I’m sorry I hit you. Are you…”

He took her hand setting it down on her lap. “Lass, I almost forgot, you were take this potion when you awoke. It's to help you gain your strength back.”

Gynni looked up at Brynjolf confused. “Where did you get the potion?”

The woman in black appeared behind Brynjolf. “From her.”

“I understand that you are responsible for this?” Gynni pointed to the potion.

The woman nodded. “I am.”

Gynni smiled and nodded. “I guess I am forever in your debt then.” Gynni made a face as she finished the potion. “Ugh, that is horrible.” Gynni shifted on the furs. “Who are you?”

The woman turned away, hesitating. “I am a friend. That is all you need to know.”

“Then I owe you my thanks.”

The woman dipped her head in acknowledgement.

“She is after Mercer, for her own reasons. Once you are back in Riften I am going to find him and finish this.”Brynjolf squeezed Gynni’s hand.

“No, Brynjolf. It is too dangerous for you to continue with this. We both almost died because of him. It will take more than us to stop him.”

“You should listen to your friend, Brynjolf.” The woman knelt beside Gynni, touching her forehead. “She can be moved soon. Go back to Riften and await word. I will contact you.”

Standing, the woman held her hand out to Brynjolf and clasped his. “Walk with the shadows,” she uttered quietly.

She turned and disappeared from the cabin, leaving them alone.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Neither knew what to say in the awkward moment when two people are thrust together in a strange or new situation. It wasn’t as if they didn’t know each other, they had after all, lived together within the confines of the cistern day in and day out for several months. You can’t help but know the intimate details of the people when you share space together.This felt different now, maybe it was because of what had happened or that the emotions they each had was so close to the surface.

“Well, well lass. It certainly has been a very interesting day.” Brynjolf finally spoke breaking the silence.

Standing, he wandered over to the pile of wood and threw another piece on the fire. He kept his back to her hiding the emotions on his face, not wanting to broach any of what had occurred within the cabin with her, it was too soon. He swallowed and cursed softly. _If I only hadn’t seen her that day in Ivarstead, I would not have fallen…_

“That woman, she never told you her reasons for wanting to find Mercer?”

Brynjolf jumped as she came to stand close beside him.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I imagine it might be along the same as ours. I always had my suspicions about him. I’ve known Mercer too long.”

Wincing at his words, he turned to face her as he examined her expression. Though the words were true, she had feelings for the man, but how did she feel about him now? _How does she feel about me?_

“Brynjolf,” Gynni hesitated not meeting his eyes, “I am truly sorry for what I did to you…and the Guild.”

“Lass, it’s…”

“No, please don’t interrupt me. I want to explain.”

“But you did lass, at the cistern. You were smitten with him or at least the image of the man; he can spin a pretty tale when he needs to, he is a thief after all. You are not the first to fall under his charms. It also comes from this.” Brynjolf undid the buckle at the top of his armor near his neck, to reveal the amulet that lay hidden there.

“So, you were an amulet. I wear one too, Brynjolf.”

“No, lass. This amulet is an Amulet of Articulation. It allows, well, the wearer to persuade the person they want to manipulate. But, with Mercer,he was far stronger in manipulation, there was something else.  
The things he did to you, to me; he never laid a hand on us and yet he was controlling us. He made me attack you, sorry ‘bout that, lass.”

Gynni smiled shyly. “No need for apologies. I did my damage to you.”

Her hand came up to touch his temple, finding the dried blood crusted there, mingling with the hair. Her blue eyes looking up into his green eyes, she kissed him gently on the cheek.

“What’s that for?” he asked turning away with a sheepish grin on his face.

She turned his face to hers and stared for a few minutes at him.

He began to feel a heat creep up his neck and across his face.

“I can’t believe that I never saw it.”

He pulled away, his brow furrowing. “What?”

“That you are a kind man; worthy of loyalty and trust, worthy of a life more than you have-unless being down in the sewers really is the life you want to lead. Is it Brynjolf? Is that the life you really wanted?”

His green eyes flashed for a moment with anger, his past was his past and that was where he wanted it to stay. “We don’t always have the opportunity presented to us that some have, lass. I have fought for everything that I have and in doing so I appreciate what I do have, probably more than most.”

“Oh, so that is how it is with you, the old-it’s the life of a thief for me-story. Have you always been a thief? Did you do have a life before Riften?”

“Lass,” he now struggled to keep his voice calm, “what matters are the here and now, not the past. We all have things we don’t want to share that are either too painful or dark. It is a life of the thief for me, ‘cause it's all I know and I’m the best at it.”

Gynni thought about what he had said for a moment. _What’s in his past that he doesn’t want to share? I hope there are no dark secrets like…he had._

She fought back the tears as she thought about Mercer. Even though he had tried to kill her, she somehow missed him.

She sniffled. “I guess that’s true. What happens in the past does shape us though, you can’t deny that. Look at what happened with Yvaan Ström and his daughter, Ezra Thruul and…my mother.”

Tears burned in her eyes and she found she had to look away from him. “I am shaped by my past, and the not-so-recent past.”

Her bottom lip trembled and he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be fine; but he could not guarantee that. Unfortunately there were no guarantees in life, especially with all that loomed ahead. Mercer, may well be for all he knew, outside of the cabin ready to come in and finish the job he started.

The question came to his lips and was hanging in the air before he could stop himself. “Why him?” He held her stare seeing her struggle with the answer.

“We shared similar experiences. He was stand-offish, not so easy to trust anyone, I guess shy. He came off cold to everyone, but I could see he was lonely. I think he had been hurt by someone, and I don’t think he ever got over it.”

Gynni looked past him, out the door, her heart squeezing with the pain she was feeling from talking about him. “I hesitated putting off what I had to find out, for a while. I was afraid to find out the truth about him. When I searched his manor and found those documents, I didn’t know how to feel. But, when I found the man that killed my mother and he told me the things that only I knew about; it was one more nail in the coffin, so to speak. I had to accept there was more to Mercer Frey, than I wanted to know.”

The tears were flowing freely now as she headed for the door.

She paused for a moment and looked back. “How do I deal with this now? How do I stop feeling the way I do, Brynjolf?”

She stomped out the door.

Brynjolf listened to her words and read between the lines, she was still in love with him and that might be her downfall.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Gynni sat outside on a nearby rock, watching the torch bugs flit from place to place; her tears flowed down her cheeks to fall onto her hands in her lap.

Her insides felt as if someone had run them through a wood mill. Confusing thoughts ran through her mind. She knew that eventually she would have to deal with Mercer, when next they met. Could she deal with him though? Or would she simply falter and maybe cost someone else their life?

Standing, she walked to the edge of the swampy water. Stooping, she picked up a small smooth stone, launching into the air across the water with as much force as she could muster. Her anger rose from within as she stood waiting for something, anything to happen.

 

“What is the matter with you? Where’s Brynjolf? And what happened to Mercer?”

She recognized the person speaking immediately. Vex, of all people, with her nasally whining voice, had to show up.

Gynni turned to face her. “Brynjolf, is in there," she pointed in the direction of the cabin, "and Mercer…he’s gone.”

“Whatever. We’ve been waiting for you to return. What is wrong with you people, didn’t you think we might be worried? You’re out here crying over what? Spilled milk? Were you trying to have some private time with Brynjolf and he rejected you? Is one man not enough for you, Gynni?” Her tone was very condescending.

Gynni’s fist made contact with Vex’s jaw; her anger boiling over into a rage that had to be released. Her dagger was in her hand and at Vex’s throat before Vex even recovered from the punch. “You are a frigid-hearted bitch, Vex, one of these days,” she hissed, “someone just might put you in your place!”

“I told you the last time that if you ever tried that again that I would kill you!” Vex sprang, slicing open Gynni’s sleeve with her own dagger. “I will so enjoy making you bleed.”

Gynni gritted her teeth. “You bitch!” She spat out.

The two women circled each other, weapons ready to draw blood.

Vex’s eyes flashed with revulsion for this footpad that had weaseled her way into the Guild and into Brynjolf’s graces.

Gynni was ready to take down the blonde-haired bitch that had been nothing but a pain in the ass upon entering the Ragged Flagon. She had enough of the malicious comments, lewd remarks and icy stares.

Vex lunged again for Gynni, slicing open her cuirass just under her chest, drawing blood. “You’re too slow.” She smiled, exposing her white teeth in an almost unnerving manner.

Gynni rushed Vex sending her toppling back over a small boulder.

Hurdling over the boulder, Gynni sat on Vex’s stomach, her hands encircling her throat. “Let’s see how well you do when I finish throttling you!”

Vex rolled to her right, clubbing Gynni with a nearby stick, sending Gynni to her side.

Vex sprang back to her feet, sending a kick to Gynni’s ribs. “Ha! We will see who comes out on top!”

Gynni managed to roll away and get to her feet. Panting, she pushed forward catching Vex midsection, lifting her off her feet.

The women fell back into the swampy water behind them.

 

Gynni was the first to surface.

When the top of Vex’s head appeared beside her, she jumped on her driving her back under the water trying to drown her.

Struggling to resurface, Vex spluttered and yelped. She tried to put some distance between herself and Gynni, but Gynni was relentless in her pursuit and swam behind Vex.

Vex pulled herself up onto a small island in the swamp and watched as Gynni approached. When Gynni was close enough she leapt onto her back, pulling her hair and raking her face with her nails. “By the time I’m done with you, no man will want to look at your face!”

The women wrestled, trying to outdo each other.

Gynni managed to pull a good chunk of hair loose from Vex’s head.

Vex bloodied Gynni’s nose, breaking it in the doing.

It went on for some time, both equally matched in their strength and detestation for each other.

Gynni managed to get her feet up onto Vex’s stomach and sent her reeling back into some scraggly bushes.

Vex had the wind knocked out of her for a moment; but that did not deter her from grabbing up a thicker stick and raining blows down onto Gynni, who tried to cover her head with her arms.

 

“Vex! That’s quite enough! I think you two had better stop, now.” Brynjolf stood at the edge of the island with his hands on hips, irritation and disgust showing on his face.

“She’s trying to kill me and all you can do is stand there?” Vex screeched.

Brynjolf stepped threateningly towards Vex, causing her to stop hitting Gynni. “I am sure Gynni was not trying to kill you, Vex.” His words were edged with exasperation. “If she was, surely that would have been done long ago by now. Now drop the stick and get in the cabin.”  
  
Gynni took the opportunity to make one last run at Vex.  
  
Brynjolf was faster, catching her mid-stride he threw her over his shoulder, carrying her kicking and screaming to the cabin.  


 

Brynjolf paced back and forth; his temper flaring, as they stood soaking wet, continuing their verbal jabs like two small children squabbling over a toy.

He finally exploded. “Enough! I want you two to understand that you can’t always act upon your hostility towards each other. We have a more important issue to deal with than your petty arguments. Deal with it!” Brynjolf lowered his voice regaining his composure. “Mercer is still out there somewhere, and he is dangerous.”

Vex mumbled something incoherent.

Brynjolf laid his hand on her shoulder and shook her. “What is it?”

“I said, I am sure he will come for her.”

“And what is that supposed to mean? You are the most…” Gynni raised her hand to strike Vex, but Brynjolf stepped between the women.

“If either of you try anything like that again, I will put you over my knee and give you a spanking you will not soon forget! Now, can we not have a civilized conversation? I am tired, hungry and want to sleep in my own bed.”

He looked at Gynni. “I think what Vex was trying to say. Although not clearly, is that Mercer will come looking for you, lass. He is not done with you in the sense that he has unfinished business with you.”

Gynni folded her arms over her chest and scraped the toe of her boot in the dirt floor.

With her head down, she murmured an apology of sorts, not to anyone in particular.

“That’s better lass. Vex?”

“Sorry.” Vex rolled her eyes, not meaning it at all.

Brynjolf clapped his hands together. “All right ladies, shall we convene to Riften and see what plan we can put together?”

 


	19. Chapter 19

Riften sat on the edge of Lake Honrich, which glowed like a pool of oil; colors dancing across its rippled surface reflected from the setting sun.

A gentle breeze rustled the birch trees, sending a cascade of loose leaves floating down across the roof tops, to the wooden walkways that encircled the market and down onto the canal below.

The local residents, oblivious to any of the recent happenings beneath their feet, continued on with their daily lives.

 

Gynni shuffled along the walkway to the nearest set of stairs, pausing to watch the floating leaves. She ran up the rickety wood stairs to stand beside Honorhall Orphanage.

She stood breathing in the air, looking out over the lake. She could not stand another moment being suffocated down in the Ratway, with those that inhabited it, or with their stares and their whispers behind her back.

Vex may have subsided with her verbal and physical assaults, but the sneers had not stopped.

Delvin was the only one that seemed genuinely sympathetic.

Brynjolf, Delvin and Vex were waiting for a message from Sapphire and Vipir, who had gone to Windhelm, to one of the Guild’s contacts. They were standing, when she left, heads together whispering over plans.

Gynni did not want to discuss anything with them. She wanted to be alone.

 

Watching out for any signs of the man whose manor she was heading to, Gynni swung onto the path that would take her to the rear of the property. She opened the gate running for the stairway of Riftweald Manor and up the ramp to the second floor entrance. Testing the door, she found it still unlocked and entered, her ears straining for any sounds of the guards. Apparently none were present, for the moment.

She was greeted with silence, which was just as well.

As she skirted along the wall on the second floor to the bedroom, where she and Mercer had spent numerous hours together, she felt her throat begin to close and tears demanded to be released. She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands refusing them. W _hy can’t I just let it go?_

Stopping at the entrance of the bedroom, she looked upon the bed, still unmade from their last… _No, don’t even think about that. He is gone and besides after what happened at the cabin, how can you even feel that way for him? Get over him and move on before you end up dead._

She moved over to the wardrobe, opening the door to reveal the contents inside. Hanging there was the gown that he had presented to her, and beside it, in the secret compartment along interior of the wardrobe, was the journal she had placed there.

Why she wanted it, she could not fathom, it was filled with little notes she had written about their time together.

She walked across the room and lowered herself into the nearest chair in front of the fire and began to leaf through the pages.

 

“Enjoying your little charade are you?”

Gynni jumped up, the journal falling to the floor at her feet.

He stood there before her, his eyes catching the light of the fire, a sly smile on his lips and a dagger in his hand; her dagger.

“I missed you, Gynni. I wanted to see you one more time before...” he stepped towards her, his hand outstretched for her throat.

She stepped back, her hip making contact with the chair, knocking it slightly. Her hand went to the back of the chair to steady herself. _No, this could not be; why would he risk coming here? Surely he would know they were looking for him. Was he crazy?_

“No, you’re not real!”

“Yes, Gynni, I am real, just as real when I first brought you to this room, as real as when I kissed you the first time, just as real when I made love to you. Do you remember that Gynni? I do.” He nodded.

“I remember how your body felt, how you smelt, and the sounds you made. I need you, Gynni. I want you.” His hand brushed her cheek. His eyes focusing on her face as she tried to make sense of what was happening. His hand now touched the base of her throat, his thumb stroking her there. He grabbed the collar of her cuirass, pulling her close. The dagger now pressed at her side, painfully reminding her that he was in control.

She could feel his hot breath on her face. She could smell the mead he had drunk; see the tiny fleck of spittle at the corner of his mouth. His eyes widening, then narrowing as he took her in.

Gynni could not speak, she could not scream. Her arm came up to push him away, making contact with the air.

“You have to be faster than that, my dear.”

He moved away, almost dancing before her, his grin widening then turning into a gaping dark hole that threatened to suck her into the abyss.

 

Gynni woke with a jolt in the chair by the fire; her brow heavy with perspiration and her breath coming fast and hard.

The journal lay at her feet and she stared at it as if it were an animal waiting to bite her hand should she reach for it. Her eyes darted around the room, she was alone.

 _Better get a grip girl._ Sighing heavily, she bent for the journal and tucked it away under her cuirass.

Pausing to survey the room once more, she turned on her heel and made for the lower level.

 

Gynni strode down the stairs and stepped onto the main level. She was about to head for the room with the false-backed wardrobe when she heard a distinctive scraping sound emerging from the cellar. Walking quietly, she moved quickly to the wardrobe and waited for the back to open. When it didn’t, she slowly opened it and stepped through onto the landing at the top of the stairs, hesitating for a moment.

She descended down to the cellar. She walked past the crates and barrels, moving towards the hole in the tunnel wall. Continuing forward slowly, she listened to the sounds from ahead.

Circumventing the traps that had been rest, Gynni came to the wooden door that led to where Mercer had his prize items stored.

Pushing the door open, she stood with dagger in hand.

“Well, are you going to stand there all day with your mouth open like that or are you going to come in?”

Gynni flinched. He turned to face her, a smile crossing his face.

“Gynni, Gynni, I have been expecting you.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a rape scene that may or will be upsetting to sensitive individuals. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE IT  
> ******************************************************************************************************  
> 

Mercer walked forward and brushed her cheek with his hand, then grabbed her by the back of the neck. With his other hand he disarmed her, the dagger fell clattering to the floor. He kicked it away to a corner out of her reach.  
He twisted her to the side, reaching behind his back to a pouch. She struggled within his hold, trying to bite his side if at all possible. She did not see the bottle of potion as he brought it up under her nose. He stepped back, quickly watching her as she fell faint to the floor.

He stood over her and mulled over his intentions, his smile widening into something sinister.

 

Gynni woke her head pounding furiously, lying on a wet cold stone floor. _Where am I?_ She looked around.

She could hear the distinctive sound of running water. She sat up and looked at the tiny circular room. It was not the cellar, but it was dark and wet. The only light came from above from a grate in the ceiling. It was not the cabin near the swamp that they had been at earlier. No, it must have been some new location of his. It looked to her to be a small cistern. _Is he going to try and drown me?_

A small wooden door beside her opened and a lone figure came into the room. She knew who it was by his footsteps.

She spat at him. “You bastard! What the hell are you doing?”

“Come, come, Gynni. You knew the plan from the start. Why so upset?” Mercer squatted before her his hand stroking her hair.

“I thought you were long gone. Why did you come back?”

“Isn’t it obvious my dear? I came back for you, of course. I couldn’t very well leave you behind with, them could I now?”

Gynni struggled to stand. “Enough of the games, Frey!”

He laughed at her. “And why, tell me, would I ever do that? I have you where I want you, right now.”

“Mercer, please…” her tone softened.

He stood walking around the room.

Gynni wondered if it were possible to get past him to the door.

Her eyes followed him as he paced back and forth. She knew he was dangerous, but a small part of her longed to be in his arms once more. She shook the thought from her mind. She made a move towards the door.

“No my dear, I have you at a disadvantage.” He faced her.

“Yes, you do. So, what is your plan now? Are you to finish what you started at the cabin? Are you hoping that Brynjolf shows up so you can kill him this time?”

Mercer flew at her enraged. “Don’t speak to me about him! If he had minded his own business, things might have gone differently! He was always a noisy second-in-command; always questioning my orders, undermining my efforts, well, no more. As for you,” he lowered his voice, “I just want one thing.”

A bottle of potion appeared in his hand. Gynni began to back away, her hands in front of her, warding him off as he uncorked it in front of her nose. The scent wafted up into her nostrils even though she tried in vain to hold her breath.

The last thing she saw was his face as it drew closer to hers, reminding her of a gaping abyss.

 

Mercer watched her on the bed. His pulse racing. The game they were playing was thrilling.

She was still unconscious, but that did not matter at this point. His thirst for her had grown steadily from when he saw her in the cellar at Riftweald Manor to now.

He stood and walked towards the bed, his eyes never leaving her face. He wanted her, but he wanted her to know what he was doing to her, for her to want him just as much.

He kissed her gently, parting her mouth with his tongue. He gently tugged at her lip, and then let his tongue dance across hers.

She moved slightly.

He took her hand in his and licked each fingertip, his tongue running down the center of her palm. He stopped to bite the mound of flesh, just under her thumb.

Her eyes slowly opened and she gazed up at him with her blue eyes.

He smiled at her, bending to kiss her mouth. His hands stroking her body; touching her wherever he wanted to. She was after all his was she not?

Her hand came up and struck him across his face.The sound of it echoing in the room.

Mercer sucked his breath in between clenched teeth. He reached for her, grabbing her hair, pulling her forward."My Gynni. You can't hurt me."

She whimpered in fear at his action, still groggy from the potion.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice was ragged with passion.

She was his prized possession, worth more to him than anything in the cellar. He would be the only one to admire her. He would be the only one to possess her.

“No, Mercer, please. Not like this.” Her words were slurred.

Slowly realizing that she was naked, she managed to stumble to her feet and weaved towards the door. Turning the knob, she found it would not open. She shook the handle, pounding on the door. It was locked.

“Give me the key Mercer. It doesn’t have to be this way.” Her mind was beginning to clear.

He walked towards her, stopping a few inches away. “We have unfinished business, Gynni.”

She moved away towards the other side of the room, keeping an eye on him.

He crossed the room to stand before her, his arms reaching out to encircle her.

Ducking, she darted past him, but he caught her arm and gathered her close to his chest. He kissed her again, feeling her struggle against him. Her nails racking his chest and arms. She tried to bite him, but he ignored her. He forced her back towards the bed. Pushing her down, he climbed on top of her. He felt her body as she bucked under him trying to escape his weight. He lay on top of her, feeling her trembling. “Gynni, I need you. You haven’t forgotten our little deal have you? I will never let you go.”

She shoved with all her might and managed to roll off the bed onto the floor. She scrambled for the door but he grabbed her ankles, yanking her back towards him. Her head bounced off the floor. She desperately looked for something to hit him with, but found nothing. She kicked and pleaded . He went to touch her face and she grabbed his hand and bite down hard, drawing blood. She spat at him, covering his face with spit and his blood.

“I’m sorry it has to be this way this time.”

Mercer ignored her pleas for him to stop. She was his, his only.

Mercer took her. Her eyes flew open wide as she screamed in pain from his entry. She sank her nails into his shoulders, trying to force him away and out of her. Mercer ignored her pleas for him to stop. She was his, his only. He had to have her and he didn’t care if this was the only way he could. Her cries eventually subsided as he continued what he had started. He moaned as he began to reach climax, thrusting harder into her; riding the wave until he was satisfied. Rolling off her when he finished, he gazed at her as she pulled herself into a fetal position, rocking on the floor.

 

“I am truly sorry it had to be this way.” He gently spoke as he moved to his feet. “Maybe in time, you will come to accept me again. It doesn’t always have to be like this.”

He bent to touch her side, but she flinched at his touch. "In time you will accept me back into your bed."

He gathered up his armor and left the room.

 

Gynni lay sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. She ached, not only physically, but emotionally. She wished the stone floor would open up and swallow her whole.

After Mercer had done what he had done, he had left her alone. She could not have bared to have him near her any longer than necessary.

She crawled to the door and found it locked from the outside.She slumped to her side, banging her head against the door.

She lay by the door, calling for help. No one came to answer her cries.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Brynjolf stood with arms folded across his chest, watching the secret entrance to the cistern. He was waiting for word from Vex and Delvin regarding Gynni’s disappearance. His patience was wearing thinner by the minute.

He began to pace back and forth, rubbing his hands together. His stomach growled but he ignored it. Food was the least of his concern right now.

He could feel the eyes of the other members of the Guild watching him. They avoided him completely, not wanting to tangle with him in the mood he was in.

_I wonder if they blame me for her disappearance. I do._

 

Vex’s feet finally could be heard on the rungs of the ladder as she slipped down and came to stand beside him.

He didn’t have to hear the words, he knew by the look on her face. “No signs of her anywhere. None of my local sources have any news either.”

Brynjolf nodded his head; he walked over to the desk and leaned heavily upon it. Slamming his fists onto the wood, he cursed. Damn that woman, why did she have to leave the safety of the cistern? Had he not made it clear enough for her that it would be dangerous to wander outside the confines of the cistern and the Ratway?

Where in the Oblivion was she? It had been more than two days since she had left the cistern under her own steam.

Delvin approached, huffing, out of breath. “Boss, I just got word that no one has seen her. I don’t believe it Bryn. I think Mercer got ‘er.”

“That’s what I am afraid of, Delvin.”

Brynjolf hoped they would find her before Mercer harmed her, if that was his plan. He couldn’t figure out what Mercer was up to. He had worked alongside the man for many years now, and he thought he knew him.

Tonilia appeared through the door from the Ragged Flagon. In her hand, she held a parchment. “A courier just sent this down with Maul.”

She handed it to Brynjolf. Brynjolf unrolled the parchment and read its contents.

 

_‘Brynjolf,_

_Rorikstead. M?_

_Walk with the shadows.’_

 

“Is it good news, boss?”

Brynjolf slowly nodded. “I can only hope.”

He lay the parchment down on the desk. His eyes focused on Vex.

“Vex, I need you to head to Rorikstead. You will be contacted by a woman in dark leathers; nothing you’ll have ever seen before. She is very mysterious, but I’d trust her with my life.”

“Does this woman have a name?” Vex inquired of him.

His mind wandered back to the cabin in the swamp, where they had first met. “She doesn’t give her name so readily, but that isn’t what’s important here. She will know you on sight. Don’t go asking her too many questions. Keep it simple lass, and civil.”

“Oh I know how to do simple, Bryn. I just don’t trust this source of yours with no name.”

“It’ll be fine Vex, just listen to what she has to say, no second guessing her motives.” Brynjolf laid his hand on her shoulder. “I don’t need to tell you to be careful. If you find Mercer, send word. Don’t take on Mercer. And Vex, take Niruin with you; it's always good to have an archer behind you.”

Vex nodded. “Oh, I’ll wait for you, so we can finish the bastard off.”

 

 

Gynni crawled slowly to the edge of the bed, she pulled the sheet down and wrapped it around her naked body.

Her thighs screamed as she tried to stand. Her stomach heaved and she bent to retch into a nearby bucket. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she sat on the edge of the bed, shivering with disgust at his actions.

On the nearby end table sat a silver pitcher. Reaching for it she discovered it was water. She drank greedily never minding the cool water as it spilled down her bruised and battered body. It actually felt good.

Gynni was terrified that it might be only a matter of time before he would return, either looking for more of what he had done, or maybe this time, he would decide he wanted to kill her.

She bent forward as she retched again, her body shaking with pain and a chill that now was settling deep within her.

Searching the room for any weapons, she didn’t see anything except the heavy silver pitcher in her hands. She lifted it up and down weighing it; if it became necessary, it could make for a decent club to the back of the head.

She thought about the cistern where she had ran from, searching for fresh air, to get way from Brynjolf and the others. That would have been far more bearable than this. _Why did you leave them?_

Gynni sat on the bed watching the door. Hoping he would not rape her again.

 

 

Mercer sat before the stone fireplace in the cabin he had taken her to.

It was high in the mountains just northwest of Markarth; up behind Ragnvald, away from prying eyes and ears. She could scream her bloody head off and no one would hear her.

_No one except for myself._

He thought about what he had done to her. It had not been the slightest satisfying evening of his life but, he doubted that she would have consented to it otherwise. He leaned forward, cradling his head in his hands, damning his actions. _  
_

_If she only had let me instead of fighting me.This woman means something to me._

He stood, gripping the mantel with his hands, as he shook with anger. He turned, hearing her crying for help. He struggled with wanting to go to her and try to explain his reasons, but he knew she would not believe him. He wanted to cradle her in his arms and soothe her, console her. No it was he who had given her reason to distrust him. If the situation had only been different, if he could have been away from the Guild, set up in his new life. Well, maybe it would have ended with them being together.

He heard her scream again. It felt like a dagger to his heart. 

_Sorry Gynni, no help will come._

 

 

_If I get out of here I will make you pay for what you did to me Mercer.You will pay._

She had searched the room for something to cover her nakedness finding a tunic in a wardrobe, which she gratefully slipped into. She did not like the idea of being naked around him.

The retching has subsided for now. Her stomach ached and she had longed for something to settle it.

She pounded on the door calling to him, begging him to let her out. She screamed until her voice became hoarse. She heard him in the other room.

_The bastard is probably just standing there with that grin on his face, listening to me._

“I’ll wring your bloody neck, and then I think I will slit your throat!” She bawled at the door.

Gynni took to throwing whatever her hands made contact with. She hoped he would come in the door so she could lob things at his head.

He still did not come to her.

She was physically and emotionally exhausted from her tantrum.

Gynni sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, watching the door, trying to stay awake.

She drew her knees up under her chin, her hands wrapping around her ankles. Her eye lids fluttered as her head drooped down. Her mind drifted off and Gynni eventually succumbed to sleep.

 

 

When Mercer opened the door later, she was still sleeping; huddled in a ball, covered by the thin sheet. He stepped lightly over to the bed watching her for a few moments. She looked peaceful.

He pulled a fur blanket out of a wardrobe in the adjacent hallway and gently laid it over her still form. She recoiled in her sleep.

_Does she know it is me?_

He gently brushed a tendril of hair from her cheek. He bent as if to kiss her then changed his mind.

Leaving her for a moment, he returned with a fresh pitcher of water and a tray of food.

Noticing the mess in the bucket, he removed it and he went to retrieve a clean bucket.

He found a potion to hopefully settle her stomach.

He returned and found her staring at him with wide eyes. A look of fear on her face.

“I brought you some fresh water and food.” He pointed to the tray on the nearby end table. “I’ll leave you alone; don’t fret, I don’t plan on doing what I did to you again.”

He nodded, walking out of the door and locking it behind him.

 

Gynni sniffed at the food and water.

_Would he drug it?_

She was not sure.

It sat on the end table for some time, her stomach’s cry for food and her thirst for water eventually won.

There was a loaf of bread, some cheese, and several red apples. The water was cool and soothed her parched throat. She ate the bread sparingly, not wanting to overload her stomach. Gynni did not touch the potion bottle, not after have suffering the effects from two previous potions already.

Finding the metal bowl she had whipped at the door, she poured some water into it and washed her face. She removed the tunic and gave herself a wipe-down. It would have been nice to have a clean tunic to wear, but she would have to make do with the one she had. She slipped it back over her head, smoothing it over her hips.

Bending carefully, she collected more of the items from the floor that she had thrown at the door.

Her eyes fell upon a book; Mystery of Talara, Part one. If all this that was happening was only a story she was reading and not real life it might have been bearable. Gynni had enjoyed reading books when she was younger, but now one just sat on the floor at her feet. Even reading would not provide her with an escape from this nightmare she found herself in. She stooped to pick it up, laying it on the end table.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she clung to the end post, wondering what Mercer had planned next. Her thoughts turned to the Guild, hopefully they would be looking for her, but she doubted that they would find her here, wherever that was.

Her stomach rolled as she sat on the bed. Moving over to the bucket she retched again. Gynni wondered if it was the effects of the potions Mercer had used on her. 

She walked to the silver pitcher of water and sniffed it again.

_I hope he isn’t slowly poisoning me._

 


	22. Chapter 22

Vex sat stiffly on the chair across from the little Breton, trying not to breathe his stench in too deeply. The woman in black had found him, throwing his coin around at the counter of the inn they were currently sitting in. His topic of conversation, with the local inn keeper, had been that of an extra heavy purse of gold from a man that had hired him. He quickly shut up when the woman in black appeared behind him. He was even more terrified, if possible, when Vex and later Brynjolf appeared.

The Breton was dirty and smelled as if he had been in the stables mucking out the stalls. Vex thought he might have shat himself in fear. He fidgeted with the flagon of ale before him. His eyes kept crawling over Vex’s body.

“Yeah keep looking at me like that and I’ll take your eyes if you try anything.” She hissed.

The Breton lowered his gaze, his face reddening, mumbling under his breath.

Brynjolf’s hand tapped her leg under the table they sat at, in a dimly lit corner of the inn away from prying eyes and ears.

“Easy now lass, he knows a thing of beauty when he sees it. Isn’t that right Dunvy?” Brynjolf had learned of Dunvy’s reputation in Rorikstead, for the right price he could find you anything you needed.

The Breton turned red and nodded. “I don’t like this, no not one bit, Brynjolf. I told her,” his head jerked in the woman in black’s direction, “that I refused to get involved. If he finds out, he’ll kill me, and he always finds out, that one does.”

The woman in black, at the corner of the fire pit stepped forward. Brynjolf glanced at her hidden face, knowing those purple eyes would bore into the Breton’s making him uneasy. She had learned that Mercer was seen near Rorikstead inquiring about a man Dunvy. She was informed that he often worked out of Old Hroldan Inn and that led her to this not so reputable man.

She now laid one fingerless gloved hand on the little Breton’s shoulder and leaned down until she was close to his ear. “I would be more worried about those of us in this room than, Mercer if I were you.” She gently squeezed his collar bone. “Tell us what you know and I’ll let you live.”

The little Breton squealed in fear. He coughed and spluttered as he picked up the flagon of ale from the table before him and downed the rest of its contents. Setting the flagon down, he wiped his mouth, looking around hopefully for another to be provided, then began.

“He rode in here must be, now three nights ago. It was just him; I didn’t see her, no woman was with him. He wanted supplies, and wanted some thugs, paid me quite a bit. He gave me an extra purse, a big one too, told me to keep my trap shut. If I opened it he would cut out my tongue. He cut me chin, nasty man, see here.” He pointed to the fresh scar on his chin. “He’s brutish that one, all dark and scary like. I wasn’t about to cross him until she came in,” he pointed at Vex, his voice rising high, “all daggers flying, threatening to cut me, well, you know where. I am a man after all; I do so like my time with the ladies.”

Vex snorted at the idea of any lady spending time with him.

“Well, I told her, I told her what she wanted and then you walked in. There was no need to get so rough. A little coin across my palm and I’d a told ya what ya wanted to know.”

“And you proceeded to try and run didn’t you, you little bugger.” Brynjolf leaned across the table, one hand holding a dagger to his face; the other grasped the neck of the tunic Dundvy wore. Their faces were inches apart. “Where are they, Dunvy; unless you would like me, to add another scar to your ugly mug?” Brynjolf’s voice rose in anger.

“I told you, it was just him. He, they, they were heading up to a cabin, in the mountains; he and the thugs he hired. One of them, the big one with the ears that stuck out funny, he let it slip, when he was drinking at the counter, that that was where they was headed. Honest, I never saw a woman, just Mercer Frey and his thugs.”

Brynjolf released his tunic and sat back in his chair. He balanced the chair back on its hind legs, picking the dirt under his fingernails with the dagger. His eyes were hooded as he thought. “You know if you are lying, Dunvy, I’ll have to let her have her way with you. A real shame too, I hear when they are cut off; you’re no longer a man.” A sly smile crossed his face.

The Breton bolted for the door, knocking the table and chair over; but Vex was quicker and stuck her foot out, causing him to trip and slide face first across the floor. He scrambled to his knees, looking up, eyes wild like a cornered animal. The woman in black stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, glaring down at him.

“You wouldn’t let her, I told you the truth.” The Breton whimpered.

“Whose truth, yours or his? I don’t know for sure now do I? For all I know Mercer might have paid you to tell me this tale. I think I’ll let her have at you. Vex.”

Vex removed her daggers from her armor and made a move towards him. The Breton screamed and cowered on the floor. He sniveled as he crawled over to Brynjolf’s feet, holding his hands in front of himself together as if in prayer.

“I caught a glimpse of a woman, I think…she was tied on a horse, you know, bound and gagged, covered up, could have been a man for all I knew…but…but I wasn’t going to get involved.”

Vex moved to stand over him, smiling, baring her teeth. “It has been a long time since I castrated anyone.”

Dunvy turned a very pale shade of grey. Brynjolf thought the man was going to pass out.

“He left… uh, shortly after he had hired the thugs. I…uh…I can draw you a map to the cabin. It’s at least a day and a half’s way by horse, maybe two. It is pretty rough terrain where he is going. Please, I beg of you Brynjolf, don’t let her cut me, please, please don’t let her do it!”

Vex moved in closer with her dagger aiming for the Dunvy’s groin. He screamed and rolled his eyes, rolling onto his side, sobbing for mercy.

“Well, well, I can see that you can be a reasonable man, so can I for that fact. But, if I find out that you lied,” Brynjolf bent down and tapped the man on his side, “well, I can’t stop what Vex does.”

 

Brynjolf saddled the dark bay horse, checking the straps. Vex and the woman in black sat on their mounts waiting for him. Niruin pulled himself up onto the back of his horse and motioned for Vex to hand him his bow.

“How do you want this to play out?” Niruin inquired.

“We wait until we see Gynni; make sure she is safely away before taking Mercer on. Remember we don’t know what all he is capable of, so no heroics. I don't want a repeat of what happened at the cabin.” Brynjolf dug his heels in the horse’s side and they went riding off towards the direction of Markarth.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Mercer unlocked the door to the room where Gynni was held captive. He brought her fresh water and mead this time. Over his arm were a folded clean tunic and a simple dress of brown spun linen. He knew these little gestures were lost on her, but he still tried out of guilt.

Gynni was seated by the window, her head resting on her arms. She looked up at Mercer, the man that had raped her, as he approached. There was no smile on either ones face.

“I brought you a clean tunic, a dress if you want, water and some mead.”

She ignored him.

“I see your stomach has settled. Would you like some food? We are well stocked here.”

She looked at him with a blank stare. “Keep it, I don’t want anything from you.” She turned her face away, hiding the raw emotions that were near the surface. She did not want to share anything else of herself with him. He was not worthy of her time nor the love that she once had felt for him. He did not deserve to see the tears that stung her eyes. He deserved nothing from her.

He went to sit on the bottom of the bed across from her. “You have to eat something, if not at least drink some of the water.”

She didn’t respond to him.

He pressed on. “Gynni, I don’t want it to be like this between us. I wish it could have been another way, but you left me no choice.”

Her head swiveled slowly towards him; her face turning red, the chords on her neck standing out, her eyes narrowing with hatred. She rose from the chair, standing stiffly, her back rigid, her fists clenched at her sides and her teeth bared.

“I left you no choice? I left you no choice!” Her voice rose to a yell; she bellowed at him not caring if her throat hurt. “You raped me, so where was my choice in that? You drugged me, where was my choice in that? You kidnapped me, have held me against my will. Tell me Mercer Frey, where in Oblivion was my…choice…in…all...of...that!”

In that moment, she snarled at him, baring her teeth once again like a provoked animal; her hatred and anger obvious on her face. She launched herself at him then, pouncing on him, catching him off guard; knocking him back, her head hitting his chin. He fell back on the bed with her weight on top of him. She straddled him as she rained blows down on his face, neck and chest; beating him furiously with her fists. Spittle flying from her lips as she screamed at him.

“I had no choice! You gave me no choice you bastard! I loved you Mercer, and that is how you treated me? I loved you! I loved you!” She sobbed.

She kept assaulting him. “How could you do that to me? Tell me, why? Tell me!”

He pushed her away off himself as gently as he could.

She rolled to the floor silent, scurrying to a corner away from him. She pulled her knees up under her chin, arms wrapping around her legs; rocking back and forth, her eyes staring vacantly into the air, not seeing him.

He stared at her for a moment, the words like daggers to his heart.

_She is right._

Mercer knelt before her, he called her name. She did not respond to him even with him snapping his fingers in her face. She did not react.

_What have I done to her?_

 

Gynni felt herself sinking. That was the only way she could describe it. It was dark, void of light or sound. She sank in the darkness and for the first time in days, she felt safe. Mercer couldn’t harm her. She had no cares or worries. Brynjolf and the rest of the Guild weren’t here to demand from her what she did not want to give or couldn't give. She wouldn’t care if she stayed here forever, but somewhere in the darkest recesses of her mind she knew she could not. She was her mother’s daughter-a woman who had persevered with a young child on her own; a woman who had faced dark times of her own.

A booming voice pierced the darkness shouting at her.

_**But where did that leave her? Dead!** _

Gynni felt something bump her leg in the void.

Gynni did not want to end up that way. She wanted to live. She wanted to love, to be loved, to live life.

The voice boomed again.

_**You were loved and look how that ended! He raped you, you fool!** _

The something grabbed her arms.

She hoped that someday she too might be a mother, someone’s wife.

_**No one will have you, you’re damaged goods!** _

The something now held her face. The voice was closer.

She wanted to explore the world, be a warrior.

_**You will never be a warrior because you can’t even look after yourself!** _

The voice was inside her ear.

Gynni screamed in the void. “Leave me! Leave me alone!”  


She stood, running from what it was. It chased her, howling behind her as she ran. She came to the end of a passageway and could go no further. She stopped willing herself to turn and face what it was. She waited for it to come forward.

And it came to her; it crawled, slithering out of the darkness to stand before her, howling and shaking, in front of her.

It was herself; herself with all her weakness, self-doubt, self-loathing, anger and humiliation, all rolled up in one. All of the negative emotions that she had felt stood quivering in front of her. A giant mass of black tentacles as it pulled at her.

Gynni watched as it struggled to consume her, to drag her into its darkness. Her own darkness and she did the one thing she could do.

Gynni embraced it. She accepted it.

 

Gynni woke from the darkness. She felt somehow settled inside. Her anger, fears and any qualms soothed.

Her eyes moved around the room to find him.

Mercer was sitting on the chair by the window, his brow furrowed, lost in thought. He lowered his head into his hands, rubbing the back of his head. He cursed softly.

“Mercer.” She spoke to him, her voice calm. Her eyes focused.

He turned on the chair, his face transforming into a smile.

“Welcome back Gynni.” She nodded.

 


	24. Chapter 24

They had stopped in Markarth for fresh mounts and some supplies.

Brynjolf was never fond of this city, as he walked up the grand stone steps, to the immense Dwemer metal doors of Markarth. He had the feeling that more lay within the stone walls than was apparent to the eye. He looked around as he passed through the doors, wary of the guards as they eyed him.

 _A new face comes to seek his fortune or misfortune perhaps?_ Brynjolf thought to himself.

“Let me guess-you need a drink. It’s the Silver-Blood Inn you’re looking for.” One of the guards piped up. He scowled at Brynjolf, taking in his armor he wore.

Brynjolf nodded, aye a drink would be good, but he had business to attend to. As he walked to the market stalls, he thought about this city. Markarth had been a prosperous hub for the Thieves Guild, but the contacts had since dried up. They seemed to have dried up in every major city. Hell, they had almost dried up everywhere else too.

 _Maybe ol’ Delvin was right; maybe there was a curse upon the Guild_.

It sure felt it at this time. Brynjolf forged ahead and found the items he was in search of. He didn't want to spend any more time than necessary here. He paid the vendor for the supplies and was returning to the menacing front door when a guard stopped him. 

“Outsiders aren’t trusted in Markarth, better keep that in mind.”

Brynjolf dipped his head in acknowledgement. He was glad when they finally left Markarth behind them.

 

They took the road towards to Kolskeggr Mine and turned up the rocky terrain onto a long path that took them past a dragon mound. Brynjolf was glad it was still intact; he did not relish the idea of fighting one of those creatures. Fighting Mercer would be enough of a feat for them. They found a path that led them past Ragnvald Temple, then swung up behind the temple until they could see the cabin nestled high above them.

Brynjolf reined his horse to a stop. The others fell in behind him.

The cabin sat upon a plateau; it looked impenetrable from their current position below. A path could be seen through the rocks to the left.

Vex jumped off her horse and peered through the bushes to her right. “I might see a way of getting up around there to the back without anyone noticing me.”

The woman in black appeared at his elbow. “I’ll join her.”

Brynjolf nodded his approval.

Niruin found a spot with a great vantage point. He tipped his hand to Brynjolf, before scurrying off.

Brynjolf dragged in a deep breath.

_That leaves me to go through the front door._

Brynjolf set off for the cabin at a moderate pace.

 

Two guards paced to and fro in front of the cabin. One grumbled about the lack of mead on the job, while the other, kept throwing his dagger at a tree stump trying to hit a butterfly fluttering nearby.

“Don’t you know it’s cruel to do that?” Brynjolf stepped forward, appearing from the high boulders that lined the pathway in front of the wooden cabin; his hands void of any weapons.

“What da ya think ya doin’ comin’ up here and stickin’ ya nose in our business?” responded the thug as he moved to retrieve the dagger from the stump and dead butterfly.

The other one nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush over to Brynjolf. “Yeah, what he said. This here is none of ya business, so shove off I say.”

Brynjolf laughed. “Gentlemen, gentlemen, I am certain we could arrive at some nature of an agreeable arrangement to all parties involved. After all coin does speak volumes does it not?”

The two thugs looked at each other not exactly understanding what Brynjolf meant.

Brynjolf smiled, this was too easy.

 

An arrow flew through the air, striking the dagger thrower in the chest: he sank to his knees beside his comrade, gasping for breath, and then falling over silent. The other thug turned to run, stumbling over the stump, crashing to the ground ungracefully; his head striking a rock rendering him unconscious. Brynjolf thumped him across the back of the head with the pommel of his dagger.

The door to the cabin opened and two more thugs approached Brynjolf.

One was extremely large in size-probably the size of two men, with ears that stuck out from either side of his head. He appeared to be confused.

The smaller of the two wet his pants, his face turning a bright shade of crimson.

A shout could be heard as Vex appeared behind them. She shoved the littler thug down and stabbed him with her dagger. He howled and begged for mercy, blubbering and hitching like a two year old.

The woman in black leveled her bow at the other. “Give me cause to.”

The hulking thug glowered down at the little Dunmer, his hands on his hips. He touched the end of her arrow and quickly withdrew his finger as a tiny droplet of blood appeared. “Ooh, that’s sharp.”

“Sharp enough to take your eye out.” She hissed.

“Now ya don’t haft ta be like that, I won’t hurt ya, ya just a little bit of a thing, aren’t ya darlin’.” The thug said somberly.

He walked over to the stump and sat down quietly.

 

“No signs of Gynni or Mercer. They were here, but not any longer.” Vex strode around the cabin, obviously upset that she did not have the opportunity to take Mercer on. She sauntered over to a desk and leafing through some of the parchments found scattered there. “Damn that bastard Mercer. Look at this.” She held up a note obviously written in Mercer’s script, _‘One step ahead.’_

Brynjolf took the note in hand, reading it. His eyes full of detestation towards the Guild Master. “He wants to play it like that does he? Well, well, then that is how we will.” He crumpled the note throwing it into the dying embers in the hearth.

They wandered outside.

The woman in black appeared beside Brynjolf. “He could have taken her anywhere.” She had finished dealing with the big thug, tying him up, along with the others.

Niruin was sitting on his horse and seemed quite content teasing the thugs with his bow and arrows every few minutes. Niruin slipped from his horse. “I’ll see if there any tracks.”

Vex jumped up to follow behind him. “Not without me.”

Brynjolf watched as they left. “Mercer was tipped that we were coming, I am sure of it.” The woman in black spoke softly.

“Aye lass, but if he was, their horse must have been faster than ours to beat us here; though I wonder if this is all part of his plan. I can’t imagine what poor Gynni must be thinking. She probably thinks no one from the Guild is coming for her. No telling what Mercer has filled her head with.”

The woman in black laid her hand on Brynjolf’s sleeve. “You care a great deal for her don’t you?”

Brynjolf nodded. He could finally admit it to her. “When she came to Riften, I thought she might be an answer to help the Guild. I kissed her that first day and I almost lost myself in that kiss. But, she chose Mercer over me before she found out what he was like.” He turned towards her. “Have you ever felt that way?”

The woman in black listened in silence. She nodded. “I have, and I know that feeling. That is what Mercer took from me.”

Brynjolf looked down at her. “I hope you can tell me about it someday. I hope that you find what it is that Mercer owes you, what he owes us.”

The woman in black lowered her head. “I hope we are in time before he takes her away from you.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

Mercer reined in his horse and slid off its back to the ground. He walked over to Gynni’s mount and helped her dismount.

Mercer removed what provisions and supplies that were necessary from the horse’s packs. He shouldered a knapsack and two satchels. He draped a small satchel over Gynni’s shoulder. She huffed at him.

He left the horses untethered at the mouth of the cave. Apparently they were no longer needed where they were going.

They walked towards a cave hidden behind some juniper trees. Gynni was dragged along behind Mercer, as he pulled her through the cave entrance, by the rope looped around her waist and tied around her wrists.

Ahead of them lay a crooked passageway that disappeared into darkness ahead of them. Entering the passageway, Mercer didn't bother to light the torches they passed by on the walls. Continuing along, they were met with two sleeping draugr.

The draugr awoke from their slumber, slowly lumbering from their resting places, seeking those who dared to disturb them. They came at Mercer with their glowing blue eyes and staggering walks shouting. _Dir volar!_

Mercer grinned. “I’ve killed legions like you!” Mercer shouted back at them as they advanced towards him, with their weapons raised. He dealt with them, slicing and whirling through the decayed flesh. “That was too easy.” He snorted. “It was hardly a challenge. How disappointing." He tugged on the rope."Keep moving Gynni."

Gynni kept up, not wanting to be sacrificed to the draugr if there were any lurking in the shadows of the passageway.

 

After some time, navigating the passageways that twisted and turned through the rock, Gynni could feel the rush of cool, sweet air blowing from ahead as it touched her face. The end of the passageway brightened as they neared it.

They stepped out into the light and into a large cavern. Its walls rose, soaring straight up, lined with sharp rocks that offered no way of climbing out or down. At the top of the cavern's ceiling, shafts of sunlight appeared through several holes, permitting glittering beams of sunlight, dappled with specks of dust dancing upon them, to drop to the green floor below. A fissure in the rear of the cavern allowed a waterfall to cascade down into a deep pool, teeming of fish surrounded by Canticle trees. Green pine trees stood tall reaching high, rising up from mossy covered ground, dotted with various fauna, blending with vines overhead to create a lush canopy of green above their heads. There were two great stone totems that had been worn down with time, sitting crumbling to one side of the cavern. A rabbit ran past Gynni’s feet, scurrying into some underbrush for safety.

Mercer dragged her towards the pool and made her sit on a smooth outcrop of rock.

“You’ll have to excuse me for a few moments. I have some traps to set for any unexpected guests that might blunder in and decide to join us. I am sorry that the accommodations might not be up to what you are used to, but at the moment it is all that we have for the time being.”

Gynni struggled against her bonds. “Mercer, don’t leave me here! What if there are more of those draugr? I can’t very well defend myself trussed up like this.”

He smiled. “Don’t worry, they aren’t any more. Well, not in here at least. Just be quiet and you won’t wake the rest.” He disappeared, leaving Gynni alone to ponder his words.

Mercer set the bear traps for whoever would follow. He was sure that Dunvy would have talked. His reputation was built on that he kept his dealings quiet, but Mercer knew better. His assumption had been correct when a well-paid associate turned up at the cabin with news of Dunvy’s apparent need to confess his sins.

 

Upon returning to Gynni, Mercer began to build a small fire.

“I would ask you to fish for our dinner, but if I loosen your bonds, I know you’ll try to escape. Believe me; it would not fare well for you.” He squatted by the fire warming his hands.

“I had hoped that we could have stayed at the cabin. It took me some time and a great deal of gold to acquire it for us. I must remember to thank Dunvy.”

Gynni did not like the tone of his voice.

“Mercer, what do you plan to do with me?” Gynni asked hesitantly. She thought she might not like his answer.

He turned to face her, smiling. “My dear, I don’t plan on harming you, if that is what you are worried about. I had hoped that you would be a part of my future.”

“And now Mercer am I part of your future?”

Mercer stared past her, his eyes narrowing as he thought. “That is entirely up to you, Gynni. Both of us have lied, cheated and stolen to further our own end. We are alike. You can’t deny that we were cut from the same cloth. I refuse to let what I want slip through my fingers.”

Gynni leaned forward. “And what is it that you want Mercer? What is it that has driven you to this insanity?”

Mercer lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. “You.”

Gynni shook her head. _You had me and it was you who destroyed that._ “No, not just me; there must have been a reason that set you on this path. Can you tell me?”

 

Mercer paused wondering if he could open up to her. He didn’t see any harm now.

“I…I have always wanted what I couldn’t have. Ever since I was a child; I remember when I was told no, it just made me want what I wanted even more. I grew up poor, my mother died when I was young and my father blamed me for her death. He was an abusive man towards me. As I became older, I ran away and I relied on myself. I took what I wanted, which led me into the life of a thief. I was good at it and I loved it. I moved up in the Guild becoming second-in-command. I had designs on someday being the Guild Master. It was a decent life, until…”

Gynni leaned forward. “Until what, what happened, Mercer?”

“Until she came, her and those eyes like amethysts, she was like a demon masquerading under the glory of an aedra. At first I admired her, but I soon found myself falling for her. We worked together, competing against each other, trying desperately to surpass each other, all in fun-at the start. All the while she was stealing my heart. She was the perfect thief, a noble thief. She was beautiful. But then she changed, she stole more than I, brought in new contacts to the Guild. She began to outdo me in every way. At first I was impressed; I had great admiration for this woman, after all I had fallen in love with her. I remember that day when Gallus moved her into my position, second-in-command. I fell, hard and fast into the depths of despair, anger gripping me. When she was named a Nightingale it was just one more humiliation I had to endure.”

Mercer poked the fire before him, his eyes narrowing into slits.

“I returned to the Ebonmere and stole the Skeleton Key granting me powers beyond your imagination. I hoped with its power and Nocturnal’s influence, I could outdo her, return to my position as second-in-command and even earn back respect from them both. That day when I wanted to try and reach out and make amends, for some tripe reason, I found them together, alone in the shadows of the training room, clutching each other; I knew then that it was over. I didn’t have to impress Gallus any more, and to think I thought of him as a brother, maybe even a replacement figure for my father. I lost my soul and was glad to have. I thought if I accumulated enough fortune I could run, leave them behind, start over fresh and new someplace else. Be finally free to have what I wanted without fear of reprisal. Without being told no.”

He turned to face Gynni, his eyes softening.

“I still don’t believe in no. There are endless possibilities that one can attain, but the word no never enters into it for me. You are not a no to me Gynni. I know what I did was wrong. It was all wrong. I should have just left. I should have found another way.”

Mercer hung his head down. His shoulders began to shake.

Gynni thought he was laughing at first, but realized he was sobbing quietly. There was more to this than what she had found in Riften. He was deeply tormented by demons, whether of his own doing or not.

“Mercer, listen to me. Let me go. Let me choose what I want to do. If there are endless possibilities for you, surely there are for me. You loved me Mercer. Please.”

“So you can run? Flee back to him? I saw how he looked at you. He wanted you, but it was me, me who finally had you. I have come to the realization that you are just like Karliah. You’re a woman out to rip my heart from my chest and serve it to me on a silver platter.” Mercer rose, his face wet with tears. “I don’t think letting you go is in your future right now, Gynni.”

Gynni sighed, her heart heavy with sadness. Mercer Frey was in some respects still a child. He wanted what he wanted and if he did not get it, he would take it. He had lived a hard life through at first no fault of his own. _Can I sympathize with that?_

Gynni thought about that while her stomach rumbled from hunger.

“Are you going to fish or am I? I’m starving.”

Mercer stood and looked for a stick to stab the fish. He presented it to Gynni and bent with his dagger to cut her bonds at her wrists.

“Don’t think I’m letting you go. Just do the job.” His eyes glinted in the fire light.

 

They sat quietly together eating the meal he had prepared. Mercer had produced two bottles of ale along with some potatoes out of one of the satchels that he had slung over his shoulder. He watched her as she chewed the food, gazing into the flames of the fire at their feet.

She licked her fingers clean then looked at Mercer’s food. He offered her the last piece of fish on his plate. She stood stretching, holding her back. He had left the rope around her waist for now, not trusting her to stay with him.

“I have to…” she dropped her eyes.

Mercer nodded and uncoiled some of the rope, enough for her to make it over to some bushes on the other side of the cavern. When she finished her business, she came to sit beside him, not speaking at first and not too close.

“You hurt me deeply.” She finally muttered.

“I know I did. I can never apologize for that.”

She shook her head. “No, and even if you did, I don’t think I could ever forgive you. But a part of me can understand why you did what you did, Mercer. That still doesn’t excuse you from, well, you know. You should have been honest with me from the start. I might have been more sympathetic to you. We might have figured a way out of this mess you are in.”

She turned to face him, the fire casting shadows on her face. The light shining on her mousy brown hair made it glow like copper. Mercer felt his heart leap into his mouth. Gods she was beautiful. He loved her to the point of losing himself in it. He had thought that he would never love anyone again after…Karliah. He did feel that what had happened between him and Gynni almost mirrored what had happened with him and Karliah and Gallus. Only this time the antagonist was Brynjolf; that cocky red-headed son of a bitch.

“What would it take for you to forgive me?” He queried.

She ignored him for some time; whether she was thinking about her response or whether she was planning out some hurtful retort, he would wait patiently.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Brynjolf stoked the fire. He watched as the tiny sparks rose and dissipated in the air. He cracked his neck and hunched down, warming his hands. His stomach was sated from the rabbits they had hunted. He returned his thoughts to finding Gynni.

_Time was of the essence, the longer she is missing the less chance that I would, we will, find her alive. I was sure that Mercer’s intent was that of driving her mad and killing her._

He had tortured Ezra and Yvaan before he had slit their throats. He had Yvaan’s daughter, Taerah killed; her neck broken and then the man that did that to her, he had killed.

_Did he have a hand in the death of Gynni’s mother directly?_

He might not have, but the man that did that was an associate of Mercer’s. Gynni had even the score there.

Death followed Mercer like some black cloud that did not care who it enveloped. Mercer was a liability that needed to be taken care of. There was no redemption for him in Brynjolf’s eyes and he was sure the Guild would feel the same way. He knew that Vex did. Niruin kept his opinions to himself. The woman in black had her own opinions of Mercer.

He stood, knees popping as her horse trod to their camp. She had returned from a scouting trip. As she slid from her mount, Brynjolf wondered if she would ever give her name. It was eerie the feeling he had about her. Whatever it was in the dark recesses of his mind, that kept prodding him, had something to do with her. He knew her, but her name would not become tangible to him.  
  
"I didn't see anything out there, but I have a feeling we're heading in the right direction." She sighed.

“No signs of anything? Mercer's covered his tracks. We’ll pick up in daylight.” He sighed, gods he was tired. He lay upon his bedroll and closed his eyes. Hopefully sleep would come and maybe he would even dream.

 

Mercer covered her with the bedroll that he was to sleep on.

_No sleep tonight for me._

He crossed his ankles as he leaned back against the felled log behind his head, watching the fire. Gynni moaned in her sleep and rolled over. He hoped she wasn’t dreaming of him. It would probably be a night terror if she did. She still had not answered him. _'What would it take for you to forgive me?''_ He had queried.

She had yawned and feigned sleepiness. Mercer gave her that one. Maybe in actuality he did not want to hear the truth from her. He checked the bonds around her wrists and waist then closed one eye.

 

The draugr were restless. Something had awoken them from their slumber. They waited silently in the depths beyond the cavern, for some unlucky traveler to descend into their world and to what else lurked in the dark. The sound of scurrying carried through the tunnels and passageways. In a chamber deep within the belly of the ruins, they stood silent; awaiting their moment of rebirth.

 

Gynni woke with a start. She sat bolt upright and raised her hands in front of her. Her bonds were loosened around her wrists.

Mercer was preparing a meal. “You better eat now; I don’t know when next we will have the chance.”

Gynni excused herself to tend to some private matters then returned to the pool to wash her face and hands. She took the food offered to her and ate it relishing the taste. Mercer doused the fire and began to pack up their camp.

“You'll do well to heed what I said about the draugr, Gynni. Where we go now, I can't guarantee that they will stay in slumber. There might be far worse things in there.” He pointed towards the two totems on the other side of the cavern. “It might be a nightmare waiting for us.” He withdrew a dagger from his satchel and handed it to her. “I trust you to watch my back. I will lead, you follow. Watch your step and be as quiet as possible.”

Gynni contemplated the dagger he was handing to her. Before she would have wanted to stick it in his neck and watch the bugger bleed to death before her eyes, but something now stopped her. Maybe it was the void she had gone to in her catatonic state. Or maybe it was the fact that Mercer had opened up to her about his past. It seemed if he had struggled with those inner demons for quite some time. That did not excuse his actions, whether past or present. He had murdered, had someone do the murdering or was thieving what he shouldn’t have been thieving. He was a scoundrel. It was all Mercers’ folly.

Gynni nodded her eyes wandering to the totems and wondered what lay ahead.

 

It didn’t take Mercer long to figure out the mechanism required to open the secret door, that lay hidden by the hanging moss, behind the two totems on the other side of the cavern. Turning each totem to its appropriate symbol, they watched as the door slid open. Mercer took a torch from the wall nearby and lit it. He turned to face Gynni who was peering through the cobwebs at the mouth of the opening not impressed.

“I was hoping that there were no spiders in here, as they’re not exactly my favourite. I would rather deal with the draugr than a frostbite spider, not matter how small it was.”

Mercer nodded. “I agree with you there.”

The two entered through the entrance and into the unknown that lay in wait for them. They passed through the thick cobwebs aware that they had probably signaled any spiders as to their arrival. Ahead through the darkened tunnel, they could hear the scurrying of the spiders as they ran towards them. Mercer waited silently until he saw the first appendages of the spider round the corner. He struck quickly with his sword, destroying the spider, the others soon fell to.

Gynni shuddered. _Ugh they are horribly ugly creatures._ She was glad it was Mercer who dealt with them and not her.

Mercer pushed the heavy black door open to the next chamber. Torches sputtered casting an eerie glow around the room. The stench of death hung in the stale air. A draugr deathlord appeared from his sarcophagi, waving his sword and shouting, _Sovngarde saraan!_ The deathlord rushed Mercer who spun, slashing with his blades a whir, the light reflecting off his blades.

“You mean nothing!” Mercer shouted as he fought the draugr.

Two skeletons lumbered from their corners to raise bow and arrow. Gynni went for the skeletons, slashing at their knees, their arms and delivering a blow to the backs of their heads; their bones scattering in pieces on the floor. She bent to retrieve the supple ancient Nord bow and collected a quiver and all the arrows she could find. Notching arrow to bow she fired rapidly at the draugr scourge that appeared down a ramp from a nearby dais, dropping him quickly. Turning to the draugr deathlord, she fired a volley of arrows, temporarily distracting him, enabling Mercer to defeat him.

Mercer wiped his brow and smiled at Gynni. “So ends the lesson.”

The chamber they were in afforded them a breather and a chest. Mercer opened it and quickly scooped the treasure within. He presented Gynni with a jade and emerald circlet. He placed it on her head. She dipped her head in acknowledgement.

“We should keep moving. No saying what we will encounter next.” Mercer took his dagger in hand and strode back towards Gynni. He raised the dagger to her waist cutting the bond that encircled her. “Don’t wander off.”

Gynni stared at him in disbelief. They climbed the ramp that led them to the dais then across a narrow walkway and to another black door. Opening it cautiously, Mercer poked his head into the room-all was quiet.

Gynni squeezed past him, noticing the pressure plate on the floor just as her foot was about to drop onto it. She pointed it out to Mercer who avoided it. Lying against the far wall beside the next door was a skeleton wrapped in cobwebs, beside him a desiccated corpse. In the far corner, just out of view were several spider sacs. Gynni peered around the room, hoping the mother was not home. As she stepped forward, a giant frostbite spider dropped from the ceiling, snatching Gynni up into its front limbs and ascended back up to the ceiling from whence it came, while Gynni screamed.

Mercer looked for a way up and spied a hidden ladder against the wall. Clutching his dagger in his teeth, he scurried up the ladder and pulled himself onto the platform above. He could hear Gynni’s fading screams as he followed the platform and out onto a ledge. Soaring high in the center of the room was the spiders nest. Below on the edge of each protruding ledge, egg sacs sat not opened yet. Obviously the mother’s intent was to feed Gynni to her young upon hatching. He could see Gynni on the out edge of the nest; the spider had set her there in its haste scurrying off after something else.

Mercer hurried, he spied a bow and some scattered arrows lying on the ledge just beside him. If he could manage to get to it, he might be able to release Gynni from the nest. He lay on his belly inching along until he was almost able to touch the bow with his fingertips; it was still out of his reach. The bow tipped close to the edge, threatening to fall, Mercer cursed under his breath.

The ledge shook with his weight as he moved forward, sending a storm of dust and debris below. He carefully moved along again, the bow taunting him as it rocked on the edge of the ledge. He slid his hand towards the bow, holding his breath, hoping he would not dislodge the ledge or bow to the floor below. Successfully snagging it, he now had to return to the safety of the platform. Rolling slightly to his left he saw his opportunity present itself in the form of a fairly thick strand of cobweb. Clutching the bow and maneuvering it around onto his back he jumped forward onto the strand of web. It held as he swung himself to the platform.

Scooping up the arrows and taking careful aim, he let the arrow loose. It struck too far to the right, only jiggling the nest. He notched another arrow and this one fell short of its intended target. Gynni watched with wide eyes, keeping one eye out for the giant frostbite spiders return. Notching another arrow he spied what he thought might be the strand that could loosen Gynni’s trap. Holding his breath he released the arrow and watched as it soared perfectly to its target. Gynni clung to the strands of cobwebs, as thick as her arm and swung like a pendulum until she was sure she could land beside Mercer safely. As she did, she failed to notice the spider returning with a not-so desiccated skeever still struggling in its grasp. The creature screamed in fury, dropping the skeever and snatched for Gynni with its front limbs knocking her down to the platform below where she lay stunned for a moment. It leapt down towards her intending to spray its deadly paralyzing venom onto this creature that would not escape.

Mercer had but one arrow left and took aim at her head. He let the arrow loose and watched it land in the spiders head. It screamed and shook, trying to knock at whatever it was that had stung it. Mercer leapt from his ledge, landing on the spiders back that now appeared to be doing a jig. He shoved the arrow further into the spider then he took his sword and sank it into the creatures head, twisting and turning it as a foul green liquid bubbled up from the wound covering his hands and arms with its wetness and stench. The frostbite spider rolled over pinning Mercer to the platform. He kept stabbing at it until it shuddered and lay dead. Extracting himself from underneath the creature, he rushed over to Gynni.

She lay staring up at him, then threw her arms around his neck. “I thought I was going to be dinner there for a moment. Thank you.”

Mercer sat back on his heels and smiled. “I thought we both might end up dinner. Are you all right?”

Gynni nodded. For a moment it seemed that things between them were the way it used to be, but the reality still sat like a gulf between them.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Brynjolf ran through the mists, the screaming growing louder as he followed the weaving stone path that his feet trod upon. He could barely see his own hand as he brought it up in front of his face. To his right he could barely make out the glow from a brazier; nevertheless, he ran towards it. He tripped, rolling down an embankment and landed in a stream. The cold water shocked him; he gasped drawing his breath in. As he stumbled from the water, he shivered, rubbing his arms to get the blood flowing. He heard the screams again, coming from a different direction and he clambered up the embankment to follow their call.

Reaching the crest of the embankment, he paused to watch a luna moth slowly flutter by, without warning, it disintegrated before his eyes. The ground behind him heaved and he was sent hurtling down through a densely woven thicket of brambles, threatening to tear his face, his eyes. Throwing his arms up over his face to protect himself, he felt himself fall through empty space and landed with a thud on the ground beneath him.

He stood wearily, wiping the soil from his hands. He walked forward finding his way impeded by a wall. Moving to his left he found he couldn’t pass the wall. He followed the wall for what seemed hours but it was only seconds. No matter what direction he strode, the wall was there. Was he stuck in some kind of cistern? He heard the screams this time louder as if behind him and he turned searching for the source.

Through the mists he found the owner of the scream – it was Gynni. She was lathered in sweat, on her knees; hands outstretched before her soaked, as her clothes were, in blood. At her knees a pool of blood began to expand ever further out running towards Brynjolf’s feet. He backed away slowly shaking his head, the word ‘no’ on his lips. He opened his mouth to scream and the blood gushed flowing ever higher until it had reached his waist creeping towards his chest, his neck. Gynni had now stood, pointing one solitary finger at him.

“You, it was all your fault. I curse you. I curse you and all that you know!”

She burst into a torrent of language he did not understand then sank beneath the wave of blood that threatened to drown him. Brynjolf tried desperately to swim to the surface, but he was sucked under the red liquid; it filled his mouth, his eyes and his ears as he spluttered and coughed.

As Brynjolf sank under the blood, he screamed.

 

Brynjolf woke screaming, his hands flailing around. Vex was crouching over him, with a pained look upon her face.

“What the in bloody Oblivion was that about?” She asked concerned.

Brynjolf realized it was only a dream; _bloody well more like a nightmare._ Niruin was standing on guard with bow and notched arrow ready. The woman in black had her dagger unsheathed, ready to deliver deadly force to whatever had attacked Brynjolf. They relaxed when they too realized it was a dream.

Brynjolf sank back against his bedroll wiping the perspiration from his brow. His bedroll soaked with sweat beneath him.

“Oh gods, it was the worst nightmare I have ever had; all that blood and the screams, and Gynni.” He shuddered.

Vex went to her bedroll and produced a bottle of ale. Brynjolf drank it down greedily, wiping his mouth.

The woman in black knelt beside Brynjolf. “It might be an omen alluding to what is yet to come.”

Brynjolf hoped that she was wrong.

“I think we should try and get some sleep before morning.” Vex offered.

Brynjolf nodded, and then thought better of it. He did not want to slip back into that horror. He stood walking over to Niruin, letting him know that he would take watch now. Niruin clasped Brynjolf’s shoulder, nodding at his comrade, a look of great concern crossing the Bosmer’s face

 

As the first hints of morning light broke through the clouds, a chill had settled into Brynjolf. _If it were an omen, than that meant one thing. Gynni is in danger_. He strode to his bedroll and packed as quickly as he could, waking the others. It was time to move.

They followed the path through the trees; the calls of animals seemed closer in the dense thicket of trees and underbrush. The horses shied at every sound.

Vex’s eyes kept darting around, she was beginning to come unhinged and nothing usually rattled her. “I don’t like this one bit. It’s too close in here.”

Her horse veered to the right, kicking and plunging ahead of the others, its eyes rolling to show the whites. It threw Vex from its back and bolted away through the bushes. Niruin gave chase eventually catching the scared strawberry roan. He soothed it, stroking its lathered neck.

Vex stroked its cheek, cooing to it. “It’s fine; it’s alright, no harm done.”

She turned to Brynjolf. “I don’t think they like this anymore than we do.”

He sat with his hands folded in his lap, holding the reins. “None of us do, lass. Let’s just get where we need to be going as quickly as possible. Mount up.”

Vex, after a few unsuccessful attempts was firmly seated on her mount.  

 

They continued on through the woods, which now opened onto a wide expanse of green. Two horses stood unfettered cropping the lush grass.

“Well, looks like this could possibly be the place.” Vex slid from her horse to check the other horses saddlebags. “Empty. They’ve left them here and continued on foot.”

Ahead they could see the opening to a cave. Niruin slid from his horse, dropping the reins and strode towards the cave.

He listened then shook his head. “No signs, shall we continue?”

Brynjolf and the woman in black were already collecting items to bring with them for the next leg of the journey. The woman in black spoke turning to look at them. “Pack light, I don’t know where we will be going; might end up being a tight squeeze or a long climb.”

The group assembled at the mouth of the cave with Niruin producing a couple of torches. Brynjolf took lead and they stepped through and into the gaping mouth of the cave.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Mercer leaned against the wall. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed heavily.  Ahead of them were several Falmer, lurking in the shadows. They had set up camp here. Damn them! They must have moved in sometime between his last visits to the cave. He steeled his nerves knowing what else might lurk ahead. His eyes focused on Gynni, her face cresting with fear as she hunched down peering quietly at the twisted creatures before her.

“There’s too many of them for us fight. Do you think we can sneak by?” She whispered as she looked up at Mercer, hoping he might want to retreat back the way they came.

“Well, we certainly can’t sit here all day can we now; either we forge ahead or retreat. I certainly am not going to do that. How is your sneak skill?” He hoped that she would not make any sudden moves to alert the Falmer as to their presence.

“Probably not as good as yours, but I guess we will find out.” Gynni shook her head. "Are you sure there is no other way?"

They moved ahead, inch by inch keeping to the shadows. It was a painstaking process but they eventually made it past the bulk of the Falmer. A pen to their right held mounds of chaurus egg sacs. Gynni shuddered upon seeing them, which meant that there were chaurus nearby. The Falmer raised them for their chitin to use for armor and weapons.

Mercer spotted a ramp and followed it down with Gynni close on his heels. At the bottom of the ramp they turned around a mound of dirt and rocks to the see the light cast coming from a fire. Two Falmer sat by their fire, with their backs to them. An archer paced back and forth a few feet away near a rise above them. In the tent beside the rise a shaman could be seen. It didn’t matter that they did not have eyes, they possessed acute hearing. The slightest of sounds would cause them to seek out the intruder and end their existence with great malice.  
  
Squeezing between one of their empty tents and the wall, Mercer grabbed Gynni’s wrist, pointing to what lay before them guarding the way out of the chamber they were in. Two chaurus reapers were patrolling the exit.

Gynni’s mouth formed the word no. She shook her head, her eyes widening with fear.

The creatures scuttled back and forth keeping watch for any intruders who unwittingly ventured too near them. Their mandibles snapping and cracking as if they were speaking to each other.

Mercer swallowed, his stomach rolling at the thought of engaging them. He preferred not to; he had fought them before. A lone Falmer by the fire moved away to a pen behind them and the chaurus surged ahead to it. Now was the chance. Mercer roughly pulled Gynni behind him as they made their way to the exit. They pushed into the narrow passageway, hearts clambering in their chests.

Gynni backed away from Mercer entering the chamber behind her and smiled. “Piece of cake."

Mercer lifted his hand to his mouth and motioned for her not to speak. He pointed over her shoulder.

She turned, her mind trying to register what she was seeing.

In the room in which she now stood, were several brownish-grey cocoons, pulsating. Gynni stepped back into Mercer. He grabbed her elbow, moving her forward, past the now rapidly pulsing cocoon, trying to get to the door on the other side of the room before the horror within awoke.  A squelching sound could be heard as the nearest one burst open and its occupant leapt up.

Gynni felt her knees go weak as she sank to the ground. Mercer's hand went to his sword.

The chaurus hunter fledgling appeared, its wings still slightly wet as it spread them, moving them back and forth in an attempt to dry them. Its long front limbs stretching, it tilted its head from side to side and turned towards where Gynni sat. It hovered for a moment than slowly began to fly in her direction.

Mercer gritted his teeth, if she did not move it might fly over her. If it didn’t he would have to deal with it. It hovered around the room for a moment, stretching and flexing its wings then flew away down a passageway to his right. Mercer slowly let his breath out.

Gynni still sat on the floor. Mercer touched her shoulder and she jumped her mouth opening to scream. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand shaking his head, reassuring her with his eyes. He motioned for her to get up and they moved slowly through the nesting area towards the exit. The second of the cocoons burst open as they reached the exit.

Mercer pushed Gynni through the door as the first chaurus hunter fledgling returned and headed his way. He pulled the door shut hoping there were none in the chamber on the other side. Turning to face the fledgling that hovered back and forth in front of him, Mercer lifted his sword. It attacked, trying to force Mercer into the other fledgling behind him. Mercer ducked low as the fledgling flew at him, its stinger missing him by inches. He heard Gynni through the door, as she struggled to open it.

“Mercer, Mercer let me in, damn it!”

“Sorry Gynni, I’m busy at the moment.”

The fledgling dove and twisted trying to hit Mercer with its front limbs, its wings beating furiously. Mercer waited until it swung past him, rolling to his left under its belly, he launched a volley of thrusts at it making contact with its side, avoiding its stinger. It moved back waiting for the second fledgling to attack. It came around to his front, swinging to and fro, dipping and slashing with its front limbs. Mercer saw a chance and took it; he slipped past behind the cocoons and rolled around to come up quickly behind the first fledgling. He stabbed it in the side. It shuddered and fell to the ground. Mercer now turned to face the other fledgling.

“Your blood will adorn my blade!” He pressed on blades whirling, hacking trying to behead the second fledgling.

The door where Gynni was burst in and she approached with bow in hand, dual arrows notched as she released them into the creature’s side. Mercer dove to the floor, skidding towards her, jumping to his feet. Reaching to her waist, he grabbed the dagger hidden there and launched it at the fledgling. It sank into one of its eyes. It writhed and screamed but still continued its attack. Gynni sent forth a volley of arrows into the thing, just as it struck Mercer to the ground, tearing the sleeve of his cuirass open and bringing forth a rivulet of blood. He dropped his sword, cursing loudly.

Gynni stepped forward, stooping in one fluid motion, grabbing up the sword with two hands, pivoting on toes and as the creature moved to bring its stinger up into Mercer’s back, she sank the sword into the beasts head. It howled in pain, shuddering then laying still.

Gynni rushed to Mercer’s side. She tore fabric from the bodice of her tunic and tried to staunch the flow of blood while her other hand searched the satchel, at her side, for a healing tonic.

“Drink it!” She hissed at him quietly aware that other cocoons might suddenly burst open.

He drank it as she found some clean linen in her satchel and another healing potion. “I don’t know any healing spells, sorry.”

She fussed over his arm, her head down as she concentrated on his wound. He placed his two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his. He could see the tears in her eyes. She blinked them away, her bottom lip quivering. She bit her lip as he looked upon her face. He gently stroked her hair with his good arm.

“I’m fine, Gynni. I’m fine.”

She stood brushing the tears away. “Well, let’s get moving then. I don’t want to spend a minute longer in here.” She offered a hand to him to help him to his feet.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Vex was the first one that spoke when they entered the cavern with its grandeur spreading out before them. The light filtered through the holes from above casting a warm glow.

“Wow, look at that.” She gasped at the sight before them.

She strolled over the ground to stand before the waterfall at the rear of the cavern, Niruin following close behind her. They stood in awe at the sight that lay before them.

“Aye, it’s a thing of beauty.”

Brynjolf spoke as he walked across the mossy ground towards the pool and Canticle trees. He snatched a blossom in his hand, lifting it to his nose and drank in its scent. This was a contrast to the birch trees of the Rift. He thought he might prefer this place to the view of Riften.

The woman in black walked to the remains of the campfire. She bent to it. “It’s still relatively warm. We aren’t that far behind them.”

Brynjolf and Niruin looked around, Niruin spying the open doorway behind the hanging moss, gestured to the others.

“Looks like this might be the way.” 

 

Entering through the doorway, they followed the darkened tunnel. It snaked away ahead of them disappearing into darkness. The light from their torches cast misshaped shadows upon the wall. They walked in silence each within their own thoughts, knowing what was at stake if Mercer should suddenly pop into view.

The woman in black stopped in her tracks, raising one hand. The others stopped behind her.

Scraping sounds followed by the movement of something heavy greeted their ears. Whatever it was, moved rapidly in the dimly lit tunnel ahead of them, coming in their direction. The group prepared themselves for whatever it might be. Around the corner in to view crawled a large frostbite spider. The woman quickly released a notched arrow and it flew through the air, into the creature that fell back; it squirmed screaming then shot forward knocking into the walls as it did. It jumped in the air towards them, venom dripping from its mandibles, desperate to get at the woman. It spat its venom as it rushed at her. Niruin released his arrow and it found its mark and the creature fell silent, dead. The woman turned and dipped her head at Niruin.

Wandering further through the maze of tunnels, they listened to the echoing sounds emanating from the chambers ahead. At first it sounded like the wind, but a deeply chilling verdict was reached upon. It sounded like draugr awakening.

 

Brynjolf pushed the door to the nearest chamber open and slowly stepped into the room. His eyes darting to the standing crypts and shadowy corners.

Torches cast their golden glow about as the draugr appeared from their crypts, displeased with the intruders who dared tread within. Their blue eyes glowed as they moved towards Brynjolf who had pulled his dual daggers from his waist and prepared to send them to their deaths.

“Come on. Show me you’ve got what it takes!”

Vex jumped in behind him, while Niruin shot several arrows at a lone female draugr staggering towards the woman in black. She turned and sliced the head from the draugr, watching it as it rolled away from her.

A draugr appeared from its crypt, swinging a battleaxe dangerously close to Brynjolf. It advanced towards him with its blue eyes glowing. Raising the axe, it missed Brynjolf by a mere inch. Brynjolf ducked away to jump up behind a table on the dais, as its axe came crashing down heavily on the table, threatening to shatter it in half. Swinging the blade again, the draugr was close to cutting Brynjolf's hands as he slashed repeatedly at the thing before him. He leaned back against the wall and raised his foot to the edge of the table pushing it over to provide himself with a shield.

“You’ve just made the last mistake of your life!”

Vex repeatedly stabbed the draugr she was fighting with, with her dagger, amber eyes blazing with exhilaration.

Brynjolf slashed and hacked at the draugr as it bellowed at him: _“Qiilaan us dilon!”_

The woman in black released two arrows into the neck of the battleaxe swinging draugr who promptly slumped to the floor. Vex finished her draugr off with a stab to its forehead.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, with a sly smile on his face, Brynjolf spoke. “And that’s why I am the best.”

Vex rolled her eyes, while Niruin and the woman in black stood by.

 

They entered the next chamber finding the dead body of the draugr deathlord and the two skeletons dealt with by Mercer and Gynni.

“They’ve been this way.” The woman in black noticed the empty chest. “Mercer, he may be being chased, but he still stops for treasure.”

“Aye, the bastard has his priorities.”

Vex strolled up the ramp to the dais and walked along the narrow walkway to the open black door. “Through here.” She called down to them.

Niruin, the woman in black and Brynjolf followed the ramp up to Vex.

Brynjolf took lead walking through the door. He failed to see the pressure plate at his feet in his haste and in doing so released the battering ram that swung forward knocking him back against Vex. The two went sprawling across the floor, tangled together.

Vex muttered at Brynjolf. “Get off me you big oaf!” She shoved at Brynjolf.

Niruin bent to help Vex, while the woman in black offered a hand to Brynjolf. Both of them were momentarily stunned, nothing seemed to be broken; though Vex kept giving Brynjolf a cold stare.

“Is there something you wish to say, lass?”

“Keep your eyes open, for a thief you aren’t very aware of your surroundings, setting traps off like that.” She voiced indignantly.

Brynjolf sighed. “Ah, that’s our little Vex, ready to offer her opinion.”

Niruin looked at the battering ram, it was not heavy, but still had enough of a weight to displace one from their feet.

“I’ll lead.” Offered Niruin, ignoring the two who looked ready to argue.

Niruin walked over to the skeleton on the floor enshrouded in the cobwebs. He pointed to the now open egg sacks hidden in the dimly lit corner. From the next room they could hear scurrying.

“Not more of them.” Vex huffed.

They searched the room for the exit, discovering the ladder against the wall was the only means of leaving the chamber they were in. As they climbed, they kept a wary eye for the owners making the scurrying noise.

They emerged out onto a long platform. Following it along they found that it was just below the nest. Around the edges of the platform on several ledges, they could see the open egg sacks. There had to be at least twenty or more.

Vex shivered. “When I get my hands on Mercer, I’ll shove a sack of spider eggs up his arse and watch him when they hatch.”

As she spoke the front legs of the frostbite spider appeared over the edge of the platform. Vex attacked it viciously.

“Looks like you might not be getting your wish yet, lass.” Brynjolf stabbed a small spider before it finished climbing onto the platform.

Three more appeared, followed by the rest as they spilled over the edge of the platform. Scurrying towards them, they spat their venom at the company.

Niruin notched arrows to bow and released them in a volley with great speed. The woman in black already had several lined up dead. Niruin seeing this increased his speed of delivery. He took it to be a competition. “Ha! I’ve killed more than you.”

The woman in black smiled under her mask; she was enjoying this.

Brynjolf and Vex stood back to back slashing as the final spiders appeared.

The four stood, looking towards each other.

Brynjolf peered over the edge of the platform to the dead giant frostbite spider below. Near the spider a circlet sat. He glanced at the two thick strands of webs, his mind playing out what might have happened. He shuddered to think that Gynni might have been captive by the giant frostbite spider. That might have meant the Mercer saved her, or a darker thought that he might have used her as bait. He wiped his hands on his trousers and proceeded to move along the platform to the next door hoping they would soon be free of this place.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Mercer swung around as Gynni doubled over, grimacing obviously in pain. He took her by the arm and led her to a rock where he made her sit. Searching through his satchel, he presented her with a healing potion. She pushed it away, shaking her head.

“Are you alright?” He peered into her face, his brow wrinkling with concern.

“I, uh just need a minute, that’s all. I think that experience with the chaurus reapers was a little more than I could handle.”

Inwardly, Mercer agreed, he hated those things. As he stood, his hands went to his back and he stretched, his limbs cracking and groaning with exhaustion. They should be out of the tunnels soon and into the last cavern before reaching their next destination. Hopefully Gynni could make it, she didn’t look very well. Her face was drawn and pale, perspiration beaded on her brow. He offered her the healing potion again with a stern look on his face. She took it and drank it down, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she smiled.

“Is that better?”

He knelt before her taking her hand in his and squeezing it. He didn’t have the words to express how he felt, but as she looked into his eyes, he knew she understood. She stood slowly.

“How much further do we have to go?”

“Not too far.”

 

The tunnel ended as they stepped out into a large rocky cavern with a rapidly moving river that disappeared through a gaping hole in the floor. The sound of the river, as it churned over the rocks was deafening to say the least. A white mist rose steadily from the surface of the water and clung to everything making it damp and chilly. The rocks along the river that lead towards the exit were slippery and covered in algae. They took their time climbing over the large slimy rocks and crevices where one could easily slip, catching an ankle and breaking it. Mercer guided Gynni over the rocks to the exit on the other side. She paused for a moment holding her stomach as her eyes grew large. Mercer queried what was wrong.

“I think I'm starving.”

Mercer broke out into a smile.

 

They exited the cavern, glad to be away from the roaring river and appeared alongside a large blue lake. It sat shimmering in the afternoon sun, small ripples dancing across the surface, inviting them to swim. Mercer walked ahead of Gynni towards a grove of green trees, close to where they had exited. An abandoned camp stood waiting for them arranged with; two small tents, two bedrolls, a campfire, a salmon rack with several salmon drying and some barrels.

“You knew this was here?” Gynni asked hesitantly.

It seemed Mercer had everything planned out for this adventure he was taking her on, if you could call it that.

“I've been here before, this is my camp.”

Removing his knapsack and dropping it to the ground, he began to shirk from his cuirass then his boots. He began to remove his trousers but stopped before Gynni, suddenly conscious of what he was doing. It had been long ago when he had undressed in front of Gynni. He fondly remembered their passionate lovemaking, but that was crowded by the darker image of him as he took her against her will. He pushed the image aside.

Moving away from her, he edged to the lake where he finished undressing to his loincloth. Mercer stood at the edge of the lake where small stones lined the sloping edge, stretching out far under, providing an easy walk into the water. Walking forward, he disappeared under the surface of the water. Surfacing, he shivered at its coolness on his skin, but it was refreshing after the places they had been. He swam around for few minutes, scrubbing his body with some moss that floated nearby. He enjoyed a few more minutes then walked back towards the camp.

Gynni had the fire started and water on boiling as he approached. She kept her eyes averted as he sat in his loincloth.

“My turn.”

She hesitantly began to remove her cuirass then stopped. Mercer stared at her, burying the smile that wanted to appear and then lowered his eyes.

“You have nothing to fear from me.” He turned his back and busied himself with preparing a meal.

Gynni strode to the edge of the lake and finished undressing to her tunic. Walking out into the lake until it came up over her chest, she dove beneath the water and rose to the surface. Lying on her back, she watched as clouds rolled overhead. Mercer stole a glance or two making sure she was fine. Turning to face the shore, she watched as Mercer collected firewood. He was not bothering to look her way now. She left the water and stood on the shore, moving over to a flat rock and sat waiting to dry in the heat of the afternoon. It felt good, the sun on her body and she placed her hand on her stomach as it gurgled.

“Is that food ready? I could eat a mammoth!”

She stood and headed towards her armor, retrieving it as she went. Mercer nodded as she approached.

“We should eat, get some sleep, then best be on our way.”

She sat down still dressed only in her tunic, the bodice torn from where she had ripped it to use as a bandage on his arm. The wound was now healed; all that would remain would be a red scar. She stole a look from under her eyelashes at Mercer and to his arm. Her concern had surprised her when he was injured. She feared for him in that moment.

“Can we not rest here for a day or two?” Gynni inquired as she began eating her salmon pausing in between bites.

“Mmm, this is delicious. Is there more?”

She eyed Mercer’s plate hungrily as he served her a second piece of fish and adding a potato to her plate.

“Wherever are you taking me Mercer? Are you so afraid of Brynjolf finding us or is there some other reason for all of this? Is someone else after you? Could it be that woman in black? Who is she Mercer? Do you know her?”

Gynni swallowed her food then put the question to him. “Is she…is she, Karliah?”

Mercer chewed his piece of fish thoughtfully. Yes it was, Karliah. She had found him. Her game was off, unless she had wanted to drag this out as long as possible. Mercer had always thought that it was he who pursued her, but this was not the case. His eyes flickered towards Gynni. He had told her the truth, well, part of it at least. The rest he wanted to keep to himself.

The images of that day in Snow Veil Sanctum were burned in his mind, even though he tried to push them away. The smell of death hanging in the air, the sounds of the wind as it rushed through the tunnels as he ran. The draugr as they rose from their crypts, impeding him as he charged towards what he did not know would change his future.

He remembered Gallus standing before him, with a note in his hand, apparently from Mercer. Gallus had stood there berating Mercer, for stealing from the Guild.

Yes he had stolen and he admitted it.

And Karliah stood there, sweet not so innocent Karliah. She was a scheming bitch after all. Mercer realized in that moment that it was Karliah behind the notes; her true identity slowly being revealed to them.

But Gallus refused to see it, he didn’t believe Mercer when he accused Karliah of the things she had done. He was blinded by her. She played her part very well, ensnaring Gallus into her web of deceit.

Mercer wished desperately that it were she and not Gallus that he had plunged his sword into. That had been a mistake.How she had stood behind Gallus with that smile on her face.

The look upon Gallus’s face was what had haunted Mercer every night. It still did and probably would forever. Gallus had been his best friend, his confidant, a brother in arms. He had loved him and the void left by his departure had spurned Mercer on to his darkest days. He wondered if the Skeleton Key had assisted in that. There had been a shift in his personality; little things that never had bothered him before, now greatly irritated him. He found he had no patience for anything. His obsession for wealth had grown; consuming him; there wasn’t enough coin to satisfy him. He had grown cold towards those that at one time he thought with compassion. He had little time for socialization avoiding everyone, until Gynni came into his life. She had brought something back into his life that he that he had missed.

“Mercer, are you listening to me? I asked you about her.” Gynni had grown impatient.

“Gynni, they are things better left unsaid. The less you know about her, the better. I have told you what you need to know. But yes, the woman in black is Karliah.”

Gynni thought about it. The woman in black was Karliah; the woman that had humiliated Mercer. She was the woman that he had been in love with. The woman that showed up after she and Brynjolf had fought Mercer. She must have been following them.

“I’m sorry Mercer. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“You’re not Gynni; I don’t want to talk about my past, especially her. As I said before, I have done things that I am not proud of, dark horrible things. I admit to them all, but I have tried to atone for them. There are things that you never can.”

Gynni took his hand in hers, holding it there for a moment. She searched his face.

“I forgive you Mercer.”

He started at her words. No, he did not deserve her forgiveness after raping her. He couldn’t forgive himself. He pushed her away and wandered to the edge of the lake.

She followed and laid a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. Stepping closer she leaned her head against his chest, breathing in his scent that used to comfort her. It still did, it never had stopped. He was still the love of her life, despite all. Lifting her head to peer into his eyes, she pulled his head down to kiss his lips gently, lingering there for a moment. He sighed, and then stepped back, but she caught his hand and pulled him forward into her embrace.

“I love you Mercer Frey. I loved you and have always and will always.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Mercer closed his eyes and tried to sleep; but it seemed lately that sleep eluded him more often than not. He rolled over watching the embers in the fire, the red glow reminding him of blood; he certainly had spilled his fair share of blood. He winced and rolled over onto his back, his hands clasped behind his head, gazing up at the stars overhead. He heard Gynni mutter something under her breath and she rose to disappear behind some trees to attend to some personal business. Upon her return she lay down and smiled at Mercer.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you, good night Mercer.” Her voice slurred with sleepiness.

“Night.” He sighed heavily and closed his eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep.

 

Heavy iron doors that swirled behind him slammed shut with an empty hollow sound. It echoed loudly in his ears, making his head ache. The passageway before him was dimly lit and Mercer stumbled as he moved forward feeling his way along the walls. He could smell the stench of death hanging in the air; he could hear the sounds of the wind, moaning as it rushed through the tunnels as he began to run.  
The draugr with their hollow laughs that chilled him and their glowing blue eyes as they rose from their crypts, tried to impede him as he charged towards where he was to meet Gallus. He laid waste to them, his sword cutting them down like dried wood, snapping and crunching beneath his feet; his only thought of reaching Gallus. Mercer carried the note from Gallus, in his inner pocket, needing Mercer to meet him at Snow Veil Sanctum to discuss Karliah.

He ran to the final chamber lit by several braziers, to find Gallus waiting on the stone terraces, with a note of his own in his hand, apparently from Mercer. His face crestfallen as Mercer approached.

“Mercer, what is this? How could you? How could you betray the Guild? How could you betray me?” His voice booming loudly as his anger rose to hang above Mercer like a thick black cloud.

Mercer shrank down, he denied it, but Gallus refused to see it.

“I don’t believe you, Mercer." Came his response.

Gallus stood there on the terraces berating Mercer, for stealing from the Guild; with his child-like behavior, upon the mantle of second-in-command, being awarded to Karliah. Then came the accusation.

“You killed her, Dralsi-Karliah’s mother.”

Mercer was dumbfounded. He shook his head. It was not his hand that had ended her life that day, but that of mercenaries that had followed him to the Twilight Sepulcher when he stole the Skeleton Key.

“No!” He screamed as he was sucked into a swirling portal of blackness, tinged with a familiar blue light.  
  


Mercer stepped from the shadows of the Sepulcher with the Skeleton Key safely tucked in his inner pocket. He patted said pocket and sighed. It would grant him access to any lock. He thought of the coin he could bring to the Guild. He thought he would be able to outdo Karliah, and then maybe he would have the mantle of second-in-command restored to him. But that was not of the most importance to him; he wanted Gallus to respect him again. He needed his respect.

Dralsi appeared from behind the nearby tree, dressed in her Nightingale armor. Her face told Mercer everything he had to know; that she knew he had stolen the Key. A twinge of guilt struck Mercer.

“I will not let it leave the boundaries of this small glade. Mercer, I swore an oath to protect it!”

The mercenaries, who outnumbered them two to one, attacked at that moment, fighting viciously gaining the upper hand quickly and with devastating results. All were dressed in fine steel plate armor, carrying heavy weaponry that did not slow their arms at all. It was if they were under the protection of a spell. Mercer looked around and saw the mage, perched high upon the rocks behind them, her fingers casting a spell.

“Dralsi, up there!” Mercer pointed.

Dralsi spun with her bow in hand and tried to take the mage down but was rewarded with a thunderbolt that sent her flying back into the bushes. She was set upon by a large mercenary that wielded a greatsword like a knife spreading butter. Dralsi did not stand a chance. She managed to get to her feet using the shadows to her advantage and escape his blows. The tide swung in their favor when Dralsi managed to climb up to the mage and sent her crashing down, a dagger in her throat. The remaining mercenaries scattered as they realized she was dead.  
Dralsi was mortally wounded and Mercer had sustained injuries himself. He dragged himself over to her, pulling her into his arms. He offered her a health potion from his satchel, but she shoved it away, to speak.

“Mercer, promise me…promise you will return the Skeleton Key and will not go down this path that you are moving towards. It will bring about your ruin. I know that deep inside that you are a good man. I beseech you Mercer, please.”

She clung to his armor with her one good hand, her life’s blood draining from her, begging him to return the Key to its location.  
  
Mercer screamed as he was sucked into the swirling blackness again, but tinged with red this time.  
  


He stood in front of Gallus, looking up at him. Mercer realized who was behind this treachery. Ah yes, Karliah. She stood behind Gallus looking like a contented cat that had licked the cream clean from the plate. She was a scheming bitch, was she not? Mercer realized in that moment that it was Karliah behind the notes. That it was she who was out to ruin Mercer; rumor had been spread already about him. Some of his more influential contacts had refused to do business with him. Her sweet demeanor was now stripped away when Mercer discovered her true self hidden away from those around her. Mercer turned his gaze to Gallus and tried to explain, his words falling on deaf ears as Karliah laid her hand upon Gallus’s arm.

“He isn’t the only one that has done heinous acts.” She whispered to Gallus, her smile spreading.

Karliah stepped forward, her amethyst eyes flashing with delight.

“I have seen what you are both capable of. I know of your combined treachery.” She danced around Gallus almost mocking him.

Mercer stepped back, he sensed something dreadful was about to happen. Gallus turned with a frown on his face.

“Gallus, you were sworn to protect my mother.” Her voice rose in anger.

“You failed her.” She turned to Mercer.

“And you, you killed her.”

A cold wind circled Mercer’s body and he shivered against it.

He reached for his sword to protect himself and in that instant; Karliah drew her own dagger, raising it to Gallus. Mercer sprang forward to protect the man he thought of still as his best friend, a man that he wished he might have called father.

Time slowed down; Mercer saw her spin away as he raised his sword to stop her before she could plunge her dagger into his neck. Mercer saw her shove Gallus towards his blade as it continued its arc downwards and into Gallus’s chest before he could stop it. Mercer saw the look of shock on Gallus’s face when he realized what had happened. He slumped forward, into Mercer, grasping the front of his cuirass. Words frozen on his lips.

“I am sorry, my friend.” Mercer whispered hoarsely.

Karliah shrieked, springing towards them, her blade swift and with deadly aim towards Gallus. Mercer pushed him away, his body tumbling down the steps before Karliah could slit his throat. Mercer swung around, his blade making contact with hers. The sound of metal could be heard ringing in the silent chamber. Sparks flew and Karliah laughed, a menacing laugh that sent icy fingers that gripped Mercer’s spine.

“When I remove your head from your neck Mercer, I will finish him and leave the two of you here. I was filled with tales of thieves with honor, but all it became was oaths rife with falsehoods and broken promises. You asked me to join the Nightingales and protect the Ebonmere, the Skeleton Key, but Nocturnal doesn’t care about you, the key, or anything else that has to do with the Guild. She lives to revel in our misery, for misery is what I have known since the day of my mother’s death. I wanted to be a thief, but more than that I wanted to be a daughter to my mother but you, you and Gallus took all of that away from me and for that reason I did what I did. Now die damn you, die!”

Mercer surged ahead, blade against blade. He knew her every move, he knew her weaknesses and tried to exploit them, but he failed. He felt the sting of her blade across his cheek, he heard her laugh.

“Come, come Mercer, let me carve your pretty face!”

She was a demon, whirling with her dagger missing his throat by inches. There was no end to her assault. She kicked out at him and sent him to his knees. Mercer scrambled away just in time as she violently plunged the dagger downwards trying to imbed it into his head.

“I thought you loved me Mercer; why all the haste to get away from me?”

She kept forcing him back, he stumbled over Gallus almost losing his footing, but he refused to go down. He stood protectively over Gallus, daring her to come forward. She lunged missing him again. Mercer was fast but not fast enough as she sank her blade into his arm and twisted it. He yelled out in pain, shoving her back. Her hood flew back and her eyes moved up to meet his.

“I will so enjoy when my blade touches your throat and I cut it for you. Is that what you did to my mother Mercer? Did you enjoy killing her? Why Mercer, why did you do it? Was she onto your little scheme and you thought you had to do away with her? You should have just left after Gallus made me second-in-command, like the dog you are with your tail between your legs. Now be a good boy and come here!”

Mercer stood; reaching in his pocket he withdrew a potion and downed it. He disappeared from her sight in a wink of light.

“Now that isn’t playing fair.” Her voice was soaked in sarcasm. “You bastard! I will have my revenge upon you!”

Mercer moved through the shadows quietly avoiding the snow that had blown under the door. He left no trace as he moved around the room. Karliah knelt to Gallus, she lifted his head cradling it in her lap and peered down into the dying man’s face.

“You do not realize how long I have been planning this. The things I lowered myself to do. Becoming your lover after my mother’s death afforded me with opportunities that I could use to my advantage. Her corpse wasn’t even cold when you asked me to join the Nightingales; it was all business with you Gallus wasn’t it? You told me of the trinity and how you needed me. How my mother would have been proud of me. Liar! You ate out of the palm of my hand. I fed you lies and you didn’t know any of the wiser, foolish man.” She drew her dagger across his throat and watched him bleed out, his eyes staring up into hers.

She lifted her head and looked around the chamber as she wiped her blade on his cuirass.

“I will destroy you and the Guild. You’re weak, Mercer, you will never amount to anything. I will make sure of it.” She stood, a fist clenched, the other holding the dagger.

“When next we meet Mercer, it will be your neck under my blade. I promise you that!”

He looked into her amethyst eyes as they glowed brighter as he fell into them.  
  


Mercer woke with a scream on his lips, his body soaked in sweat. Gynni rolled over, dagger in hand ready to fight. She rushed to Mercer placing one hand on his heaving chest. He flinched away from her, his eyes wild.  
  
"Mercer, it's me, Gynni. It's alright." She searched him for any signs of a wound. “Mercer what is it?”

He shook his head. He couldn’t tell her, he couldn’t speak at that moment. She checked the perimeter of the camp once more before sheathing her dagger. Then lying down beside Mercer, she pulled him into his arms holding him there while he shook with fear. He clung to her, pushing the dream away. Trying to take the comfort offered by Gynni's warmth and her scent.

Karliah was coming; he could sense it and she brought her promise with her.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is where it will become explicit. You have been warned. I thought it was time for some, ah yes Mercer Frey-you are soo bad.

They were running now, running at a steady pace, trying to catch up to Mercer and Gynni, through the blinding snow.  
The cold bitter wind whipped their cloaks around snatching at the fabric, threatening to tear it from their backs. The last campfire they had discovered was slightly warm beneath the blanket of freshly fallen snow. They might be ahead of them by only a couple of days if that. The woman in black grew restless, and would not take time to rest. She would pace back and forth when they needed to stop for a breather or to attend to business. The others obliged her by continuing after her. She ran after Mercer and Gynni as if she was herself was being chased by death hounds. The group crested a hill and far down below in the valley they could see a swath cut through the deep snow stretching out before them from their quarry.

 

Gynni shifted the satchel around her waist to the other side, her stomach was extended. She was tired and grumpy. Her hands were cold, her ankles were swollen and she had to attend to personal business again. She excused herself behind a tree and squatted. Her teeth chattering while she did.

“Hurry up Gynni.” Mercer complained as he stamped his feet to ward off the chill that threatened to freeze his extremities.

“Easy for you, all you have to do is stand there. You know that we differ down there right?”

Mercer nodded. “I am well aware of that. Now please, hurry.”

He didn’t need a lesson on how men and women differed, he knew that. What he did need was to put as much space between those that followed and himself. That and find shelter from the storm that was brewing.  
Dark grey clouds rolled overhead, and the wind shifted in direction bringing stinging snow pelting onto his face. He turned his back to the wind impatiently waiting for her to hurry. The dream that had shaken him lingered fresh in his mind but he wanted to get to their next destination as quickly as possible. He felt bad for pushing Gynni this hard. Gynni appeared from behind the bushes with a half-smile on her face.

“Are you ready?” He inquired of wondering what made her smile.

“I am.”

 

Brynjolf stopped running. He bent over hands on his knees, chest heaving as he sucked in the cold air through his mouth. His moustache frosted with tiny icicles, as was his hair even though he had chosen to wear a hood. He wiped them away with his gloved hand. He was out of breath and dog tired.

“That’s it. That is all I have. I need to rest, a good hot meal and gods I need a drink. Woman, do you hear me!”

The wind grabbed his voice, carrying it away. It was as if it did not want him to speak to her. Maybe she was a witch and it was she who controlled the weather. He grimaced as he strode towards her, struggling through the heavy snow and reached out an arm to touch her. The woman in black stopped ahead of him. She turned back towards Brynjolf, standing quiet, her head down, hidden by her hood. She reached into a satchel and handed him a piece of cheese and a bottle of ale, raising her head now.

“We keep going.” Her amethyst eyes angrily flashing at him.

Brynjolf folded his arms across his chest. He shook his head; his own green eyes flashing with matching anger. His lips grimacing as he did. His breath coming out in puffs of white.

“No can do, lass. Either we stop at the next town up ahead or…”

She stepped close enough for him to see the tiny flecks of darker amethyst in her eyes. He felt each hot breath on his face as she expelled the air from her lungs. Her eyebrows were knit together in anger.

“Have you forgotten that he has Gynni with him?” She hissed. “Or is your need for ale that much more important?”

Brynjolf grew agitated.

“I haven’t forgotten anything, lass.”

He emphasized the last word as strongly as he dared. His senses were screaming about this woman, do not dare to cross her.

“Very well, we will stop at the inn in the next town. Tend to your needs.”  
  
She walked away, her shoulders stiff, her hand lessening its grip on the dagger at her side.

 

The Frozen Hearth inn, sat on the edge of Winterhold. Once a prosperous city, in now lay in a state of disrepair and decay. The College of Winterhold stood high above, watching over the town like a sentinel. People here didn't like the college, full of mages that they thought were responsible for the state of the town.

The town guards stared as the ragged group stopped before the inn. _They probably recognize the armor we wear._ Brynjolf thought as he ushered the group up onto the porch and to the door.

Snow swept in through the door behind the weary group as they entered. The lone patron of the inn looked up from his mead, cursing those that entered, then returned to drowning his sorrows.

Brynjolf stamped his feet, shaking the snow that crusted his armor, like a second skin, from him and headed for the counter, lowering his hood as he did.  
He spoke to the innkeeper, Dagur about meals and drink, any news of any importance, then went to sit down at a table near the fire with the others. The woman in black still agitated from her words with Brynjolf, kept to herself, sitting by the edge of the hearth. Vex leaned forward to whisper in Niruin’s ear. He nodded then spoke to Brynjolf.

“I think that we may have a problem.” His head inclined towards the woman who now held a slab of bread in her hands.

Brynjolf’s eyes flickered towards the woman. He didn’t need to be told; right about now he would have rather dealt with a cave full of trolls and a sabre cat than this lass. He had seen her hand as it had strayed to the dagger at her side, but his hand was on his own dagger. The longer he traveled with her the less he liked her the less he trusted her. But he did not have to like her, she was there to assist in the rescue of Gynni. Brynjolf felt a tad guilty for sitting in the inn with its warmth, food and ale. But he could not run without food, he would be of no use to Gynni if he was in no shape to help her. He hoped that she was still in good health. He returned his gaze to the woman as she sat alone watching them. His feelings of distrust eating at him.

 

Mercer stoked the small fire in the cave that they now sat in. It provided them with shelter from the wind that now howled like a witch with a pack of hungry wolves as her companions. Ice dripped from the above icicles, providing drinking water to quench their thirst. Gynni was uncomfortable. No matter how she lay on the bedroll, she could not find a spot where it was flat enough or void of sharp rocks or pools of frozen water.

Mercer removed his snow filled boots, he then turned to Gynni and pulled her boots off and lined them up by the fire to dry. He withdrew some dried fish and bread from a satchel and offered it to Gynni. She sat up willingly and took the fish, scoffing it then looking for more. She licked her fingers clean. Gynni moved nearer the fire and closer to Mercer seeking warmth. The light from the fire cast their shadows on the wall behind them, two great lumps close together. He slid an arm around her seeking warmth himself.

“Please tell me that where we are headed is warm and dry and out of that damned wind.”

As if it heard her it shrieked louder, sending a puff of snow into the mouth of the cave.

“It should only be a half-day’s walk in this weather. We’ll rest here then push on.” He turned to peer into her pale face.

He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

“Good, cause I am tired Mercer. I’m tired of running. Can we not deal with this woman Karliah? Can you not talk to her and come to some sort of an arrangement? Is she that unwilling to listen to you? If she is maybe she would listen to me.”

Mercer gripped her protectively in his arm; no he would not let Karliah near her. He nuzzled her hair absent mindedly, her scent warming him. It would surely mean death for her. Karliah would realize what Gynni meant to him and she would not hesitate to remove Gynni’s head from her shoulders.

“I’ll take care of it. When I do I want you someplace safe.” He turned to face her. “Gynni, please, you must obey me. If anything were to happen to you…”

She wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers in his hair, kissing him gently then with an urgency that she had not felt in a long time. He felt the throbbing of his cock as it swelled and pressed against his trousers. He pushed her back onto the bedroll and slid a hand slowly under her cuirass, touching her full breasts. He stopped himself returning to a sitting position. _No, this is not right no matter how much I want her._

Gynni whined, pulling at him. She breathed his name in his ear, her tongue touching the lobe and he came undone. Armor began to pile quickly behind them in one corner of the cave as skin became skin against each other. Mercer touched her breasts, her swollen belly then paused; his face frozen in shock. He looked at her, his eyes wide.

“Gynni, are you…are you with child?”

Gynni slowly smiled, her eyes sparkling mischievously. She nodded. Mercer rolled away from her, afraid he would hurt her.

“No, no, it’s alright. You can’t hurt me, or the baby. Please, Mercer, I need you.” Her voice shaking with desire.

“When, how long, how far are you? Was this because I…when I…”

He tried to remember how long ago that had happened as he tried to guess how far along she was. It had been so long ago that he had seen her naked and she was always covered. Now with the cold she wore a fur hood and cloak that dwarfed her within its folds.

Gynni shook her head. “No, it was before that. I haven’t always been regular, you know and I just thought with what was all going on that it was nothing. I was with child when I discovered the truth of your, well, all that. At first, I was hesitant, but this child is innocent. It is a part of you from when you loved me and I loved you. Simple as that.”

Mercer touched the swollen belly again. She was with child, his child.

“I, uh, I don’t know what to say.”

He looked away, tears stinging his eyes. How could he-Mercer Frey-be a father? He was not the man that should be a father, he was no role model. He was worse than his own father. He had lied, cheated, stolen, had killed so many. He was in no means worthy of such a gift.

Gynni touched his shoulder, her hand slowly caressing his arm and his back. She murmured his name and he felt his cock jump. He turned to look at her in the firelight. Gods he wanted her, to taste her lips, drink in her scent, to feel her wetness as he touched her between her thighs. He wanted to taste her sweetness and to bring her to the edge of ecstasy with his tongue. He wanted to be inside her, her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him on, the little sounds she made as he did. To watch as she crested beneath him; the smile that would appear as she was satisfied.

“Mercer, please.”

She pleaded with that husky voice and he willingly went into her arms. She teased him with her tongue, licking and stopping to kiss each scar on his chest and then trailing down lower over his belly until she breathed her soft moist breath on his cock. Her mouth encompassing him, gentle teasing him. He moaned in pleasure. He ran his hands through her hair as she looked up at him, a wicked smile on her lips. He grabbed her pulling her up kissing her, his tongue probing her mouth. He was gentle with her, his movements slow and cautious which made her pant with delight. He found her full breasts exciting. He played with her nipples until they were hard and tweaking them with his tongue, he tugged on them. His hand slipped between her legs finding her wet with desire and he let his fingers glide over her core, rubbing and circling it. He slowly dipped his fingers inside of her, and she arched her back, crying out his name. Mercer moved to replace his fingers with his tongue and slowly teased her; licking the inside of her thighs, rubbing his hands over her belly up to her breasts.

“Damn it Mercer, give me what I want.” Her voice ragged with desire and want.

He rose to above her, his one hand lovingly touching her face. She grabbed his hand and nipped it, then sucked on his thumb. He moaned as he slowly lifted her legs up and lowered himself inside her. She arched up into his thrusts, demanding more from him. Adjusting his position, he found a spot where both of them felt the intense pressure building. She raked her nails down his back, gritting her teeth.

“Mercer, oh gods Mercer…I…I…”

She exploded in satisfaction as he came within her, his own climax shaking him at its intensity. He leaned down and kissed her and she bit is bottom lip. Rolling from her he laid beside her as his heart hammered within his chest. She snuggled into his side, nuzzling his neck, contented.

“Let me stoke the fire first.”

“You already did, Frey.”

She grabbed her tunic sliding it over her head then laying back and smiled coyly up at him. He smiled to himself as he stoked the fire with the biggest pieces of the wood. He grabbed up his bedroll and a fur blanket, settling back down beside her. She returned to his arms and sighed.

Mercer listened to her breathing as it settled into a deep rhythm and he drifted off into an undisturbed sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Snow Veil Sanctum stood before him, it had not changed. Mercer dropped his head, grasping Gynni’s hand in his. His stomach was in knots, his mouth working into a grimace. Turning to her, he pushed the loose strands of hair from her face that would not stay in place. He pulled her close into his arms encircling her in their safety as he kissed the top of her snow covered hood. Safety for now he could only hope.

Gynni purred contented like a cat and licked his chin; her blue eyes peering up at him. A flush rose to her cheeks as she slid her hand over his cuirass and slid down to inside his waistband. He half-smiled and shook his head, her apparent sexual needs from this pregnancy were magnified. She was insatiable.  
When they had woken in the middle of the night to stoke the fire to stave off the chill of the cave, she at first would not let him out of her grasp until he had brought her to climax; her scream resounding through the cave as his fingers stroked her. She had laughed at him when he told her to shush.  
In the morning after convincing her that he had to attend to personal business then feed his grumbling stomach, she had maneuvered him into satisfying her and his own urge again upon return. Mercer sighed at the sweet memories of their love-making.

“Easy love, let us get inside.” He deftly removed her warm hand from where it laid against his skin, kissing her fingertips; his own desires stirring as he became hard. Mercer led her down the icy steps to stand once again at the doors to the Sanctum and he exhaled loudly.

 

The woman in black knelt to feel the embers encircled by the ring of stones. They stones were still quite warm. She stood inside the cave and smiled, _soon Mercer, soon._  
Brynjolf appeared behind her. He annoyed her very much and she would be glad when this business was concluded. Her eyes shifted towards Vex and Niruin. They were afraid of her and she rather enjoyed herself in that knowledge.

“We should move. I know where he has taken her, it isn’t far now.” She turned to face Brynjolf. “Mercer is mine; just make sure you realize that. I have waited a long time to deal with him.”

Brynjolf nodded his head. He had his own ideas about Mercer. He wanted to return him to the Guild to stand for his crimes. They had their own justice. Brynjolf didn’t like the way the woman spoke, but he wasn’t about to question her ways right now. His patience with her had about almost run out. He wanted to secure Gynni’s release and then see about Mercer.

“Let’s get on with it then.”

 

Mercer lit the torches on other side of the entrance. He handed one down to Gynni who stood smiling up at him. She appeared to be looking healthier after their rest, if one could call it that. A rosy glow had since appeared on her face.

  
They started through the passageways down steps, around corners. The wind howled chasing them; causing echoes as they walked and it was an eerie reminder of a time long ago. He guided her through passageway, through the catacombs where no draugr greeted them; they were long since gone. The traps were not set, but Mercer reset them as they went to notify him of guests should they arrive. They walked to the double iron doors, past empty sarcophagi, that lead to through passageways to the puzzle door. Behind laid the inner sanctum to the room where it all had begun. He knew that she would follow, she had to. He was sure Karliah would see this to the end. As Mercer stepped into the room he was suddenly struck with the memories once again of what had happened in this room. He gasped as if almost seeing it play-out before his eyes.  
Gynni watched him, her face frozen in a questioning state as Mercer walked almost in a dreamlike state around the terraces that lead to the top of the room. He came back down to stand before her resting his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed.

“I will find you a safe spot; promise me you will not move from it.”

Gynni began to smile, but when seeing the seriousness of the look on his face, she instead nodded.  
He led her up to a darkened corner where she would be out of sight. He bent to kiss her lips, catching her tongue as it darted over his lips. He playfully bit her lip while his hands wandered over her back and down to her arse, kneading it gently. He would have loved to slip from his armor and lay her back against the stone wall and join with her; replacing the memories that haunted him here with new ones much more pleasant. He decided when he returned he would satisfy both their needs.

“I shouldn’t be long.”

He breathed into her ear as he felt her begin to explore his groin with her hand. When she touched his cock it stiffened in her hand, straining against it, wanting to be set free. He shook his head, kissing her once more before disappearing down the stairs and into the passageway back the way they came to set the rest of the traps.

 

Brynjolf looked at the stone structure that lay before them. _So, this is where Mercer has run to now._

Vex crept to his side and spoke low in his ear. “Why come to this place? He might be cornered.”

“And we know a cornered quarry is the most dangerous. Best be on your guard, lass.”

Niruin stood on the rim of the ruin, looking downward, watching the woman in black. He didn’t trust her any more than the others did. She may have been a Dunmer thief, but there was something odd about her. He didn’t like her and his distrust grew by the minute when she turned away with bow in hand to disappear over the other side of the ruin. Niruin slipped down to Brynjolf and Vex.

“I’d be on guard. She is up to something. I can’t speak for sure on it, but I think she might try and stop us from getting to Mercer.”

Vex watched as the woman appeared above them on the edge of the ruins, bow in hand, arrow notched, looking in their direction. Vex’s hand strayed to her dagger and rested there like it had so many times during their chase. Just give me cause.

“Hurry, please. They are here, inside.” She implored them to follow from above.

“Keep your eyes open.” Brynjolf whispered.

 

They stepped through the doors and into the ruins. They were greeted with the stench of stale air and the lingering odor of death. A single torch spluttered on the wall. Karliah spoke from beneath her black hood.

“I will lead, stay close and be aware of traps. There’s no telling what all he has in store for us.”

Brynjolf nodded in acknowledgement, but inside he was wondering of what she had in store for them. Vex and Niruin evenly spaced, followed behind Brynjolf, weapons at the ready. They followed down the stairs into a room then through a door and down more stairs. They noticed the empty sarcophagi void of draugr and were thankful. Through several more rooms they followed the woman and watched for traps. Bone chimes were strung around one room and a few bear traps lined the floor. Brynjolf and the others easily skirted these without announcing their presence. They watched out for pressure plates that either released poison darts or battering rams. Finally they came to the double iron doors when Karliah turned to them.

“It isn’t too far now, watch yourself. They both might be a danger to us.”

Brynjolf questioned that in his mind. _Gynni, a danger to us?_ No, it was Mercer they were after.

“Alright lass, we have the idea.”

“Wait, what was that? It’s Mercer!” She dashed back past them calling out Mercer’s name.

Vex and Niruin took off after her first with Brynjolf following close on their heels. The woman ran swiftly, quickly outdistancing the others. She darted down a passageway and out of sight. Brynjolf cursed. _If she gets to Mercer first, I won’t have a chance to talk to him. And where is Gynni during all of this?_ The passageways split apart in different directions into the chambers before them, twisting like snakes and the group separated.

Vex wandered along the passageway into the first chamber she was in, alone. She crouched down with dagger ready; she failed to see the vase at the edge of a table and hissed as she sent it falling, rolling into the nearby wall. Her eyes darted around, her ears straining for any sounds of Mercer or Gynni. She was greeted with dead silence. Breathing a sigh of relief she continued on. She rounded a corner in the chamber and moved ahead slowly to a small alcove avoiding a trap on the floor. Moving forward inch by inch, she peered around the edge of the door as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned too late as a sharp stabbing sensation followed by blurry eyesight struck her as she slumped to the floor, face first unconscious.

Niruin walked with soft padded footfalls, towards a door slightly ajar in the next chamber, his bow ready. He slowly nudged the door open with the toe of one boot. It was empty. He proceeded listening for any sounds. Entering the next passageway he avoided a trap on the floor. He turned and walked into a tiny room. Nothing stood inside the tiny room save for a chest that stood open with several glistening jewels begging for him to deposit them into his pouch. He could not resist temptation as he stole his hand out to take but a few. He withdrew his hand as he heard the snap of the bow behind him and felt the arrow sink into his neck. He pulled it out, staring in disbelief at the crimson tip and beneath that, the glowing green of a poison he knew. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell back into hands that lowered him to the floor gently.

 


	34. Chapter 34

In the distance, Gynni could hear the echo of muffled voices, drifting up towards her from the passageways outside but could not make out who they belonged to. She sat leaning against the wall. Why Mercer didn’t let her go with him, she understood, but he would still need her help. She pushed herself to her knees, the urge to attend to personal business interrupting her thoughts. Moving to the other side of the room, she squatted. Once she finished, she stepped slowly around the stone pillar and surveyed the room she was in. Light and snow cascaded through an open grate in the ceiling, but it did not afford much light to the shadowy recess that she stood in. She pulled her cloak closer around her body. Gynni’s ears strained to pick up the soft footfalls headed in her direction.

A lone hooded figure approached the outer door of the room where she was and she shrank back further into the shadows. The figure hesitated at the door then slowly and purposefully walked into the room stopping at the bottom of the terraces. Gynni recognized the coppery red headed form, when he turned, pushing his hood back-it was Brynjolf. Her heart leapt for a moment and she would have run down to him, but she was mindful of Mercer’s words. She wanted to explain to him about what she knew now of Mercer, to beg for mercy for him. She watched from her perch seeing what he would do.

A dark form molded out of the darkness, clad in a swirling black cloak and hood behind him and she knew in an instant that she was, Karliah. Gynni’s jaw clenched at the sight of her. So, she was after Mercer with Brynjolf. She swept in silently moving closer to Brynjolf. Brynjolf had his back to her and did not see or hear her. The end of the bow rose and the arrow was released before Gynni could even shout to him. She ducked down as Karliah looked up and around the room, as she bent to his body and dragged it over to the shadows, depositing it there out of view as sound of footsteps approached.

Karliah sprang up the terrace steps just a few feet from Gynni, the shadows masqueraded her presence. Gynni held her breath as she watched Karliah notch an arrow to bow. The footsteps grew louder as they moved to stop outside of the chamber. Gynni felt her stomach tighten and a bead of sweat broke out on her upper lip. If Mercer entered the room Karliah would have clear access to him from her position. Gynni quickly weighed the risks then decided. She stepped from her hidden spot and placed herself onto the path of danger.

“Karliah.” Gynni spoke her name quietly.

The Dunmer spun leveling bow at her, stepping forward until it pressed into her neck. Her eyes swept over Gynni taking in the swell of her bosom and then downward to the protruding mound beneath.

“You are with child, his child.” Venom dripped from her words as she emphasized his.

Gynni nodded. “I am. Why are you doing this? What do you have against him?”

Karliah lowered her bow. Her fight was not with this woman, even though she apparently was Mercer’s. No, she wouldn’t be that cruel.

“I have my reasons. I’m sure you and I could sympathize if we were to swap tales of the Mercer Frey. You and I are more alike than you know, child. He has taken something of such importance from us.”

Gynni stepped back a bit. “I have heard of the tale between you and Mercer. How you betrayed him with Gallus. How you broke his heart.”

Karliah grimaced. “Is that what he told you? Lies I can assure you. He speaks with a forked tongue my dear. We both share the same sad story. He took our mothers from us. He may not have killed yours with his own hand, but he did direct the one that did. He certainly killed mine. Or did he never tell you that story. I thought that you would understand since I see that you are now with child. Wouldn’t you do anything to protect that child, and don’t you think that it would do the same for you?”

A scuffle sounded as Mercer entered the room. He stood very still.

“Karliah, how nice of you to join us, I was wondering when you would arrive. Where are the others? Did you send them off on a wild chase somewhere else? Afraid of too many people, perhaps hearing the truth of your deception?”

Mercer took in the situation. He was too far from Gynni to put himself between her and Karliah; he kept walking up the terrace steps towards them.  
  
Karliah stared at the man approaching, her pulse hastening, her hand prepared to flex the bow. She wanted to enjoy his pain, for him to suffer as she did all those years.

“Mercer, you know that I am quicker than you.”

Gynni never saw her move. Karliah was standing in front of her one second, then next behind her. She was holding Gynni around the chest, a dagger pressed perilously close to her main artery at her neck. One wrong move and Gynni would bleed out swiftly. Karliah jerked Gynni back a pace or two, she did not want Mercer getting too close, yet.

Mercer sought to change places with his loved one and he would do anything necessary to secure her safety.

“Karliah, it is me you want. Let her go. Let us finish this, here, now.” He inched forward slowly.

“Tch tch, oh Mercer, do you think me the fool? As soon as I let her go, you will fall upon me. No, this is much more to my advantage.”

She pressed the dagger deeper into Gynni’s throat. “Now, let me see, shall I cut her? No? Perhaps drive my dagger into her breast to find her heart? I would so much prefer it was your heart darling; if you have one.”

Karliah pouted, her lips quivering. “You may have her with child, but that doesn’t mean you love her. You are incapable of that. All you care about is your wealth isn’t that right? You stole coin from the Guild to satisfy your own lust for it. I made sure that Gallus knew all of your sordid details. I helped him strip you of your title. The Guild just happened to be something that you both cared about so I set about to destroy that too. You set people up to take the blame for your misdoings. Gynni, I don’t know how you can stand to let this man touch you.”

“We all have done things in our past that we aren’t proud of Karliah, but we can change.” Gynni spoke through clenched teeth.

Mercer glowered at her, Karliah’s words cutting him to where it hurt most. He had a heart; since Gynni had returned his love, it had grown. His protectiveness of Gynni kicked in. How dare she think to threaten Gynni. Mercer walked heavily towards Karliah, his eyes glaring with hatred.

“Let her go, now.” Though the words were not spoken loudly, the force behind them was enough to make Karliah flinch.

She hesitated in that moment and it was all he needed her to do. In one fell swoop Gynni was out of Karliah’s clutches and behind Mercer. He held her there with one herding her behind him. In his other hand he held his sword to Karliah’s chest. She moved to her right trying to regain her purchase on Gynni, but felt instead the thwack of the blade on her arm. This angered her as she stood, her teeth bringing blood from her bottom lip clenched between her teeth.

“Very good Mercer, but you just made a fatal mistake.”

 

Brynjolf began to come to. His head ached, it felt like he had been kicked by a horse and he knew from a past experience how that felt. His eyes strained in the dim light to focus towards the voices. He thought he recognized them all. Struggling to his feet, Brynjolf stumbled forward, his hand grasping a fallen stone pillar to steady himself. His head swimming, what in blazes had happened? As his vision cleared he could see Gynni standing in behind Mercer; Karliah stood in front, with Mercer’s sword leveled at her throat. Brynjolf moved as quietly as he was able, he had to get Gynni away from Mercer before he harmed her. Moving stealthily towards the three, he saw an opportunity when Mercer stepped back from Karliah. Their voices were muffled, the acoustics in the room competing with the raging snow storm that howled above their heads.

A plum of snow dropped down through the grate in the ceiling above, obscuring the three and Brynjolf took it as his sign to move ahead. He darted quietly behind Gynni, grabbing her, pulling her away from Mercer.  
She struggled; not realizing who it was that had hold of her. The last she had seen of Brynjolf he had been shot with an arrow and she presumed he was dead.

Brynjolf tugged her behind him then spun around as she delivered a kick to his shins. Her nails like claws, were raking against his armor, trying to rake his eyes. She clawed his face, opening a long scratch on his cheek. She fought against him, whoever this was, then upon realizing it was Brynjolf when he spoke her name,she sank into his arms; her chest heaving from her exertion, sobbing on his shoulder about Karliah and Mercer. He pushed her back finding that something was holding her away from his body. He looked down into her blue eyes that he had fallen into that day in Riften and further down her body. His eyes wondered what it was beneath her cloak, and pushed the cloak back to reveal what it was.

“My gods lass, are you with child?” His hand strayed to her swollen bundle.

Mercer stepped back, hearing Brynjolf and Gynni talking; aware that Gynni was no longer behind him, in Brynjolf’s arms and not in immediate danger from Karliah. His focus wavered for the tiniest of moments in that second, returning to Karliah who stood as she did that day so many years ago. Like a cat who had licked the cream from the plate. _Why is she smiling?_ Mercer looked down at his chest and spied the blade protruding from his chest. He opened his mouth as the other blade came down onto his neck, missing his major artery, skittering along his armor and severing armor, skin and muscle and sinew; rendering his one arm useless. He shoved Karliah back, her breath ragged as her eyes sparkled.

Gynni saw what was happening and dove forward. As she did, her hand had grabbed for Brynjolf’s dagger and she rushed ahead, her anger driving her forth like a mammoth, stampeding into Karliah. She caught Karliah under the chin and the two women collided with such force it resulted in them tumbling down the terraces to land in a heap at the bottom. Mercer managed to turn and he screamed loudly as he rushed forward towards Gynni. Brynjolf advanced towards Mercer to stop him from descending to the women. Gynni managed to roll over and yelled at Brynjolf to stop as he viciously pulled Mercer close to his face and was about to hit him over the head with his dagger.

“No! He is not the one, kill her! Kill Karliah.”

 


	35. Chapter 35

Karliah managed to untangle herself from Gynni who was struggling to get to her feet. She shoved Gynni out of her way in her insistence to reach Mercer to finish what she had started. Karliah made her way up the terraces towards both of the men; her one arm bleeding profusely from where Gynni had sank Brynjolf’s dagger into; her face bleeding from the scrapes and gashes from the fall. She ran towards Mercer driving him away from Brynjolf’s clutches and back into the stone pillars behind them, his head hitting the stone, rattling him. From her arm she withdrew a blade and sank it into him, twisting gleefully.

“Thought I was finished with you, well I was not!”

Gynni struggled to her feet, her hands bloody. She shrieked and started up the stone terraces. Brynjolf was confused. Was it not Mercer who was the one that they had chased? Was it not he that had kidnapped Gynni? What the blazes was going on? He turned to make a dash towards Karliah. Karliah laughed.

“And so it ends Mercer, back where it began. You killed my mother and countless others. You and Gallus betrayed me. You lied, stole and cheated your way to this death and I will exact my revenge upon you!”

She kicked him repeatedly as he tried to crawl away. His eyes focused on Gynni who was stumbling up the steps, one hand holding her swollen belly, holding his child, their child.

“No Gynni, get back!” He managed to shout to her.

He could not risk her entangling with Karliah again.

Brynjolf tried to grab at Gynni as she darted past him to fall on her knees beside Mercer. Mercer gasped for air, his bloody hand in her hair, pulling her face close to his. Karliah danced back and leveled a kick at Gynni’s face, making contact. Blood splattered across the stone floor.

“You bitch, you can die with him too if that is what you want.”

Gynni covered Mercer’s body as best she could with no concern for her own safety, protecting the man she loved and shielding the child she carried.

Brynjolf moved forward and roughly pulled Karliah away, who swung around and clocked him with her fist. His lip split open and he saw red. He punched her in the side of the head, sending her reeling. Pouncing on her he wrestled with her, _she’s just like a sabre cat,_ he thought as she spit and clawed at him, her nails sinking into his cheek under his eyes. One knee came up and impacted his privates, sending a shock wave of pain through his lower body, but he held on. He gained the upper hand on her, forcing her to her knees, his dagger held in front of her, threatening her.

“That’s enough, explain this lunacy, now!”

Vex and Niruin appeared through the door, witness to the insanity taking place.

“You can’t stop me!” She screamed at Brynjolf. “He deserves to die, the bastard he is. He killed my mother! Ask him, ask him what happened.”

Gynni looked up at them as Vex and Niruin drew closer to her. They tried to pull her from Mercer but she spat at them.

“No! Don’t you touch me.” She gripped Mercer in her arms. “She is lying.” Gynni screamed at them. “He told me what happened. It was her, her that was ruining the Guild. She killed Gallus because she blamed him for her mother’s death. She blamed Mercer.”

Karliah began to laugh. “Poor little Mercer, didn’t like when I took his place as second-in-command. He didn’t like that I took Gallus away from him. When I found Gallus’s journal and had it translated I learned of his treachery within the Guild. Mercer Frey the great thief, he didn’t like that I did better than him, stole more and brought in more contacts. He couldn’t understand when his started to dry up. Had some issues of your own to deal with that you thought maybe Gallus could help you with? Did you sleep with him too Frey? Or did he spurn you like I did?” Karliah was laughing uncontrollably now; tears streaming down her grey face. “The stupid old fool. He was so easy to manipulate. You were all so easy to manipulate. Oh sweet Brynjolf, you are so stupid. A woman can tell you some sad story, waggle her arse at you and you believe it. I planned this sweet revenge for so long and now you think you can take it from me? They killed my mother, now I will kill him and you if I have to!”

She jumped up and pushed Brynjolf, knocking him back from her and he fell back onto his arse. Running towards Gynni she howled.

She failed to see Gynni move quickly to grab an arrow from Niruin’s quiver as he squatted beside her. She rushed to meet Karliah throwing her back, lifting her from her feet before she could reach her love lying injured. Gynni landed on top of her and with her knees on her chest, Gynni drove the arrow with the greatest force she could muster, teeth clenched, through Karliah’s eye and into her brain.  
Karliah writhed, her body arching and twisting, screaming as she died; her heels slamming up and down on the stone repeatedly and then finally falling still.  
Gynni leaned over her.

“You die bitch, you die.”

Gynni calmly stood to sink back down over Mercer who lay with one hand outstretched to her. She pulled him into her lap and sat crooning to him; her hand brushing his hair gently from his eyes.  
Vex pulled a healing potion from her satchel and forced it down Mercer’s throat. Niruin quickly produced tundra cotton to pack the wounds on Mercer’s chest.  
Mercer’s hand stole up to touch Gynni’s cheek leaving a stark red swath of blood against her creamy white skin.

She smiled at him. “It’s over. You’re safe now. I love you Mercer.”

He responded in kind. “I love you.”

Vex and Niruin exchanged glances over Gynni and Mercer’s heads. Brynjolf came to stand beside them.

Mercer gazed into her blue eyes. "How was it that I was so fortunate to find a remarkable woman, who with all of my faults, you still loved me?"

His hand went to her swollen belly and he smiled. “Gynni,” he gasped, “what will you name the child, at least give me the mercy in knowing that.”

“Don’t talk like that Frey, you aren’t dying.” Vex poured another potion down his throat.

He pushed her hand away smiling. His blood running from him in a rivulet that spread like a flower blooming in the sun beneath him. Unbeknownst to them, through his system coursed the poison that Karliah had so painstakingly devised for this insult. Her final blade edged with the poison that would stop his blood from coagulating; his wounds continuing to weep his life away.

He dragged in a breath and coughed, blood and spittle flying out of his mouth. Though the healing potion was healing the wounds on the outside, inside he was broken.

Vex forced him to drink another potion, rubbing his throat to make him swallow. His eyes darted around looking at them; the realization that he was dying settling in on him.

Gynni wept quietly, tears running down her cheeks, leaving streaks on her grimy face and one bloody cheek.

They dare not move him and it would be too late to go get help. So they sat with her and Mercer in the sanctum waiting for his end.

He pulled her down to him and asked for a final kiss, his lips touching hers gently, his head falling back onto her lap; a smile on his lips as he slipped away from her, murmuring her name.

When that end came, Gynni screamed, shaking uncontrollably.

Niruin wept for her, Vex turned away and wiped a tear from her eye.

Brynjolf knelt beside her, holding her shaking body, not able to find words to soothe her. He clumsily patted her back. She turned into his shoulder and cried, sobbing heavily; his face twisted with pain for her, and perhaps in some way, Mercer.

 


	36. Chapter 36

They wrapped his body gently in his cloak and made a litter out of the bedrolls and fur blanket to carry him back to Riften. Gynni would not leave him here with that bitch. No, she wanted him near her.

They moved through the deep snows that lay between them and Windhelm, hailing the horse cart for the long somber ride back.  
Gynni lay beside his body, one hand resting on his chest as she dozed from the potion that Vex forced her to drink. Brynjolf had insisted on it to keep her from pulling her hair out or wailing like a banshee that terrified him.  
Brynjolf, Vex and Niruin spoke amongst themselves quietly about what had transpired in the sanctum. It was as if were a dream. What they had believed had proved to be false. Mercer may have done some horrible things, but he had not deserved the hand that fate dealt him. Karliah had deceived them into believing that Mercer was a monster. Her lies and trails of deceit was a long list.

Brynjolf looked towards Gynni. He hoped that she would be alright. He could not believe she was with Mercer's child. He knew little of a woman’s pregnancy, never have having the experience. He had been extremely careful in that sense. He did not relish the idea of some girl coming to him with a wee bundle of red hair squawking at him. No, he preferred his bachelor day’s, _thank you kindly_.

He focused on the scenery as it passed them, deep in thought as to what the future would hold.

 

Vex hurried down and through the secret entrance to the Flagon to where Brynjolf was sitting with Delvin. She pulled him up by the arm.

“Now, come right now.” Was all she had to say to him.

He flew through the door, knocking Tonilia out of the way. She was on her way to Vekel to retrieve a couple of bottles of ale to take to the manor.  
Gynni was at Riftweald Manor. The Guild had decided she should live there since she was in no condition to live in the cistern with a child on the way. Gynni felt close to Mercer there.  
He was buried in the little graveyard by the secret entrance to the Thieves Guild. Gynni had planted lavender on his grave-his favorite. She visited it several times a day, speaking to him, missing him.  
Brynjolf had found her late one evening, lying beside him, tears streaming down her face. He had bent to lift her, carrying her in his arms back to the manor. He sat with her until morning. He felt responsible for her and swore he would watch over her; letting no harm come to her or the child.

Sapphire sat with one hand holding Gynni’s hand while, with her other hand she used to wipe the perspiration from Gynni’s brow. The contraction peaked and Gynni leveled her eyes on Brynjolf as he came into view at the foot of the bed. A smile crossed his face as he stood watching over her. Vex had returned to Gynni’s side urging her on through the next contraction. It was a big one and took almost all of Gynni’s strength.

“Alright lass, I hear you are being difficult with the ladies. You need to co-operate if we are ever to have this wee thief arrive safely.”

“Fuck you, you red headed bastard and the woman that bore you!”

“Well, well lass, I know you are pain, but the language? You shouldn’t…”

“Come closer and I’ll rip your balls off and serve them to you on a silver platter!”

Gynni bore down, gritting her teeth as the next contraction shook her. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, then back down.

“Oh gods Mercer, what did you do to me?”

She panted. Her eyes misted at his name. She wished he was here to see this. Another contraction took her and Vex peeked under the sheet. She nodded her head and looked up at Brynjolf.

“It is the wrong way, I have to turn it.” Brynjolf looked horrified.

“Can you do it?”

Vex looked at her hands, though they were small, she was not sure if she was strong enough to do what was required.

Brynjolf held his hands out, as Tonilia poured hot water into a bowl by the bedside for him to wash them and followed with a bottle of mead to ease his nerves. Gynni shook her head.

“No, not him, I don’t want his hands in there.”

Vex smiled. “No such luck, he’s just going to turn the baby from the outside by applying pressure. It will be uncomfortable. Just bare down with all you’ve got. Ready?”

The pressure was intense as Brynjolf pressed and pushed where Vex and Sapphire told him to. Gynni’s belly finally heaved under Brynjolf’s hands and a smile crossed his face.

Well, I’ve never done that before, alright now, lass?”

“Couldn’t wait until you got your hands on me could you?” Gynni gritted her teeth and let her breath out, then her eyes widened.

There was a distinctive popping sound and Vex peered under the sheet. “Here we go.”

Gynni pushed when she was told to and the baby slid from Gynni into Vex’s awaiting hands. She quickly cleared the air passages and wiped the baby’s face. She stood and laid the baby on Gynni’s belly.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

Gynni lay staring at what she and Mercer had created out of love. She was not tiny, a good size child, with a swath of hair that reminded her of Mercer’s; Mercer, her Mercer. She tried to hold the tears back, but she couldn’t; her sobs racking her body. The baby lay there against Gynni’s skin.

Gynni smiled, wiping a tear away. She looked at those around her, smiling at them. Her eyes focused on Brynjolf’s green eyes. He nodded at her.

“You did well, lass, but what are you going to call her?”

Gynni thought for a moment then spoke. “Mercy, her name is Mercy.”

Gynni held her daughter then looked at Brynjolf again, her eyes swimming with tears of happiness.

“You all, I hope you will help me raise her? Tell her only the good about her father until she is old enough to hear the truth.”

Brynjolf nodded much to his internal protest. He knew nothing of raising a child, but he would do anything for Gynni.

They took the babe when it was fed and laid it in a bed near Gynni that the boys had made for her. The girls had little blankets purchased from their private funds and little gifts too. The child would want for nothing.

Gynni settled back on the bed, propped up by pillows as Brynjolf sat near, one hand holding Gynni’s the other holding the edge of the little bed. The others from the Guild showed up, all to pay their respects to the mother and her newborn babe. Niruin had crafted a tiny bow for her and told her he would teach her how to use it when she was old enough. He smiled fondly at Gynni. It was not too long after everyone had drifted away, except for Brynjolf who refused to leave her side, that Gynni felt uncomfortable. She asked Brynjolf to fetch Vex.

When they returned and Vex lifted the sheet, she looked at Brynjolf with a look of horror on her face. A dark crimson stain soaked the sheets under Gynni. Her face was pale and drawn.

“I think we have a situation here.”

Brynjolf’s brow crinkled. “What can I do?”

Vex was not sure. “Go to the temple and get Dinya Balu, she will probably have an idea.”

Brynjolf ran as fast as he could, rushing up the steps to the temple.

Dinya followed close on his heels when they returned. She checked Gynni over and turned to Vex, shaking her head. Brynjolf stepped forward his face grimacing.

“Are you sure there is nothing we can do?”

Gynni knew what was happening. Her heart was wavering in her chest. She spoke calmly.

“Bryn, I need to talk to you.”

He came to sit on the bed, holding her hand. Gynni’s pulse was weak, her face drawn and pale. She smiled, her blue eyes not sparkling like they had. His heart hammered in his chest as he fought to remain calm for her.

“I want you to raise Mercy. I know, before you start, you know nothing about raising an infant, but I need you to do this for me. I know how you felt about me, I can’t say I felt the same about you, Mercer was my love, but you…” Gynni touched his cheek, “you are the man I trust most. In a way, I love you too. Please do this for me. You will have Vex, and Sapphire to help, probably the whole Guild. I’m sure ol’ Delvin will help. He came in here puffing his chest like a proud granda.”

“I don’t know what to say Gynni.”

He looked into her eyes, they were staring past him. She had slipped away quietly holding his hand, asking him to do this that was of the utmost importance to her. He, was her most trusted friend, he loved her too and he would be honored to raise Mercy.

“Yes Gynni,” he whispered to her closing her eyes with one hand, not letting go of her hand, “I will raise Mercy for you. I would do anything for you, lass.”

 


End file.
